La última elegida
by Nadius
Summary: CAP. 23 Luccemon ataca de nuevo! Los niños elegidos van a poder contra él? Se acerca el final... RR!
1. Prólogo y Primer Chapter

_Esta historia es muy parecida a una que estoy haciendo de Harry Potter, "¿Realidad o sueño?". Es casi 100% Romance, y no es cualquier Romance... ¡está Kouji! Para las fanáticas del KOZUMI, hmm no, no lean este fic si no les gusta ver a Kouji con otra chica. Pero como a mí no me gusta el KOZMI, decidí hacer este. Aunque me parece que es bastante problable (comparto la carota de celos de Jumpei en el capítulo 17), no me canso de hacer mi propia versión. Pero les prometo que va a haber TAKUZUMI, IZUMPEI y otras yerbas digitales. _

_Disclaimer__: ninguno de los personajes de Frontier son míos, ni tampoco las alusiones a Harry Potter y todos esos animes. Nadia y todos sus amigos son personajes reales con los nombres cambiados (Nadia soy yo, si no se dan cuenta). Si alguna de las cosas de Frontier no concuerda con la historia original, no se enojen; porque empecé este fic cuando ni siquiera se sabía si Frontier iba a salir (tipo comienzos de marzo). Hechas todas las aclaraciones, los dejo con el prólogo y 1er capítulo._

_LA ÚLTIMA ELEGIDA _

Prólogo

–...Y aquí empieza el informativo de las 7.30...

Empezaba otro nuevo año escolar. Me levanté lentamente. El sueño de esa noche había sido tan real... hanya~n... Se me caía un andamio encima, pero alguien me salvaba justo a tiempo, alguien de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color recogido en una colita.

"Ahora que lo pienso, el chico era... 'WATASHI NO KOUJI-KUN!' Ahhhh! Kouji es SO KAWAII..." Suspiré. Desde que había encontrado en mi buscador favorito la palabra "Digimon Frontier", mi vida era otra. Primero, el opening; luego, el primer capítulo en japonés. Justo ahí conocí al chico más lindo, más serio, y atrayente de la historia: Kouji Minamoto. Desde ese día, me paso horas buscando fotos de "watashi no Kouji-kun" Me vestí rápidamente y, echándole una mirada furtiva a el "Calendario Harry Potter 2003", fui a la cocina.

10 de marzo. Hoy empezaba un nuevo año escolar. En la cocina estaba mi mamá, haciendo el desayuno.

–Buenos días, Nadilius–me saludó.

–Holis, mami. ¿Y papá?

–Tenía que entrar temprano, ¿te acordás? Acá está tu desayuno.

–Gracias–

–Nadi, hoy no puedo estar en la escuela, perdón.

–No es nada–contesté, moviendo una manito de arriba hacia abajo–"todo sea por el trabajo". ¿Y a qué hora era?

–A las 8 en punto.

–OK. Suerte. ¡Y escuchá bien! Si dicen el puntaje de papá y no lo oís, voy a tener que ponerme tapones...

–Bueno, me voy a cambiar–dijo la mujer, y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

"Genial, justo hoy mamá tiene que ir a un acto público", pensé. "Hoy es el primer año que mamá no viene a la fiesta de principio de año. Bah! No es TAN importante."

Prendí el televisor. ¡Sí! ¡Digimon 02! Ah... Ken era lindo... ¡Aunque no tanto como Kouji! Digamos que Ichijouji era un trastornado... ¿Yamato? Bah, Yamato era sólo un lobo solitario. Digamos que Kouji era un lobo solitario con personalidad (y con fobia a que lo toquen, también).

–Nadia, acá te dejo la plata para el tren–mamá había vuelto– ¡Qué tengas un buen comienzo de año!

– ¡Muchia suerte! ¡Y escuchá bien!

¡Clack! Mamá cerró la puerta. Hmmm... Oh! Hoy pasaban el capítulo 19. ¡Uno de mis capítulos favoritos! Cuando Takeru decía "¿Ya terminaste? Porque ahora... ¡ES MI TURNO!" Me daban ganas de gritar ¡Vamos Takeru! ¡Dale una buena paliza! Cuando terminó el capítulo sonó el celular. Oh, no. ¡E-mail! Lo abrí y...

"_Anata no egao..._" 

– Eh? _Nd__'a?_–dije. Si el celular me hablaba en japonés, entonces ¡le contestaría en japonés! No hubo respuesta. Luego de que terminó el capítulo de Digimon 02 miré al reloj. Kya! ¡Las 8 en punto! ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Terminé el desayuno, llevé los platos y vaso a la cocina y me dispuse a salir. Pero entonces sonó de nuevo el celular: ¡otro e-mail! Lo leí rápidamente.

"_...Hitotsu dake Hikari no Wolfmon ai shiteru."_

"Bah! Es un montón de basura", pensé. "Mejor me voy yendo, mami se olvidó el celular..."Tomé el celular, lo metí en la mochila y me fui.

1ra parte: preludio de una aventura digital 

Capítulo 1: Kouji, el chico nuevo

10 de marzo. 8:10 de la mañana. Calle Martín y Omar, entre Intendente Becco y Rivadavia; San Isidro. Nadia Ascasubi se dirigía corriendo a la escuela. Entre los dientes, el boleto del tren; en la espalda, la mochila nueva. (N/A: me pueden imaginar así? Parezco Usagi Tsukino de Sailor Moon)

"_Bakara! Bakara!* _ Llego tarde T-T"

Mientras la chica pensaba esto, pasó rápidamente por debajo de un andamio. Sin querer, trastabilló; con tan mala suerte que le dio una pequeña patada al andamio. La chica se detuvo un momento.

"Uh, no me hice nada...por suerte"–El andamio tembló. –"¿Qué es ese ruido? Waaaaaa!"

Algo estaba a punto de caer sobre la chica, pero entonces... ¡SWISH! Algo la llevó a otro lado. Nadia abrió los ojos. Un caño enorme cayó a centímetros de ella; y entonces miró arriba.

Estaba mirando a un chico. Tenía puestos lentes oscuros, el cabello recogido en una colita. Ese chico la había salvado.

–Waaaaaaa!–Gritó la chica. ¡Ese pibe la tenía casi abrazada! Dios, ¡qué atrevido! Al escuchar su gritito, el chico le dirigió la palabra.

–_Gome__ nasai!*  D-Daijobu?* _–el muchacho se quitó los lentes oscuros, descubriendo sus ojos, increíblemente azules. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos y luego, recordando dónde estaban, se soltaron rápidamente.

–_Daijobu_–Murmuró la chica, sonrojada. Aquel chico debía ser un turista japonés, sí, por eso le hablaba en ese idioma. Intentó responderle lo mejor que pudo. (N/A: Mi japonés es lamentable, jiji lo poco que sé lo aprendí cantando temas de distintos animes...)

–_Honto__?_–preguntó el chico

–_Honto_–le contestó ella. Hubo un momento de silencio. De repente, Nadia miró su reloj. 

"¡8.15! Ay, no ¡voy a llegar tarde!" La chica hizo ademán de acercársele. El muchacho le miró fríamente.

–No me toques. –Le espetó a Nadia–Odio los extraños que me tocan. Y no me agradezcas por salvarte.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué hablaba ahora español? Sin embargo, ella no tardó en devolverle la misma mirada fría.

– ¿Dónde queda el colegio María Auxiliadora?–dijo con voz muy seria y grave. –Sólo quiero saber dónde es, no creas que hablaremos mucho.

– ¿Qué parte?–Quiso saber la chica.

–Secundario.

–Hasta la esquina y doblá para la izquierda. Hacé media cuadra y te vas a encontrar con puerta. Ahí es el secundario–contestó la chica. Y salió corriendo en esa dirección. El chico se quedó mirándola y luego la siguió.

***

– ¡Hooola!!!!

– ¡Hola, Nadia!

– ¡Hola, Carlunguis-lunguis!–Nadia saludó a la chica con un beso (en la mejilla, claro).

"Carla. Una buena amiga, fanática del anime como yo. Nos parecemos en muchas cosas. Entró a la escuela el año pasado. Aunque no es muy buena en sus estudios, si tuviera poderes mágicos sería Hufflepuff."

– ¿Pasaron unas buenas vacaciones?–dijo otra chica.

– ¡Juli!

"Julieta. Escolta de la bandera nacional, es recontra-réquete-super parecida a Hermione Granger y miembra de las "Lokis". Entró hace dos años a la escuela. Si tuviera poderes mágicos, sería Hufflepuff."

–Yo sí–Contestó Carlungis, mientras la saludaba de la misma manera que Nadia. – ¿Y vos?

–También. ¿Nadia? –preguntó Juli, repitiendo el saludo.

– ¡Geniales!

– ¿Qué son geniales?–preguntó otra chica más.

– ¡JAQUI!!!–La chica saludó a las otras de la misma manera.

"Jaqueline. Miembra de las lokis, es babosa por naturaleza. No le va muy bien en sus estudios, porque siempre está baboseándose. Si tuviera poderes mágicos, sería Gryffindor."

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa fue genial?–volvió a preguntar Jaqui.

– ¡Mis vacaciones! Y además ¡ESTE AÑO, VOY A CONTAR CUÁNTA GENTE SE ACUERDA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!–dijo Nadia con energía. –Como nadie se acuerda, ¡esta vez los voy a obligar! (N/A: eso es verdad, nunca me felicitan más de 10 personas por mi cumpleaños, que es el 17/3)

–Hola...–dijo alguien.

–Hola–dijo sólo Juli. Oh, no. Casper. El chico no saludó a nadie.

"Tan pálido como un muerto, de ojos oscuros, orejas puntiagudas, petiso y con profundas ojeras. Ése era Casper, LaLo, o, simplemente, Alejandro. (N/A: *risas por parte de la autora*). Si tuviera poderes mágicos (es obvio que no los tiene) sería Slytherin o Hufflepuff.

Cuando la chica lo miró, se acordó del chico de los ojos azul-mar. LaLo también odia que lo toquen...

_~Nadia__ Flashback Mode~ _

–Dejáme en paz... ¡auch! Duele...

–No.

–Dejá de reírte...

A LaLo lo estaba molestando Lauris, una compañera de curso. Para mi horror, nos habían sentado juntos; pero la perspectiva de ver cómo la chica lo molestaba era agradable. LaLo era insoportable, molesto, feo... y comerciante. Un verdadero "Yamazaki"(N/A: Yamazaki de CCS).

–Jijiji...

–Mirá, no te pego porque está la profesora, porque si no...

LaLo no entendía qué había de gracioso en eso, pero Lauris y yo sí. El pibe era un debilucho, y Lauris una corpulenta. Ja, ¡era IMPOSIBLE que LaLo le pudiera hacer algo a Lauris! No, si incluso yo podía acogotarlo al estilo Chiharu y el pibe no pondría resistencia alguna... jajaja, ¡era un inútil!

_~Fin__ del Flashback~_

– ¡Eh, eh, chicas! Ahí está Tach...–dijo Nadia, pero Jaqui le tapó la boca con rapidez.

– ¿No aprendiste nada en el verano?–dijo Juli. – ¿Querés que te jodamos con Ya-Sabes-Quién?

–Hmmm... No me importa. ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Conocí a alguien mejor– respondió la chica, con repentina picardía.

–Che, ¿saben si hay alguien de 7ºa?–preguntó un chico de aparentes 12 años. Juli se sonrojó.

"Santiago. Es el hermano menor del "Tacho", quien es el blanco de las lokis. Sus ojos son verdes brillantes y su cabello, castaño. A Juli le gusta, aunque ella sea dos años más grande que él. No puedo decir en qué casa estaría si tuviera poderes mágicos porque no sé nada sobre él. "

–Ni idea–contestó Carlunguis. Nadia hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse ante la cara de Juli, quien parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba. El chico se fue. Nadia se descargó, riéndose.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Juli, ¡parecías un tomate! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

–Calláte...–contestó la aludida

–Nadia, ¿sabés que te parecés mucho a Lima?–dijo Carlunguis.

– ¿Lima? ¿La de "Saber Marionettes J"?

– ¡Sí, esa! ¿Viste el programa?

–Algunos capítulos–contestó la chica–A propósito, te conseguí los dos openings, y endings. (N/A: Carlunguis-lunguis es fánatica de Saber Marionettes J y JtoX, yo me enganché este verano) Pero no me parezco a Lima, más bien a Sakura.

–Che, Nadia, ahí viene...

– ¿Eh?–dijo la chica.

– ¡Holaaaa!– (N/A: noten el parecido a mi entrada) dijo un chico. Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Nadia se tiñeron de rojo.

–Hola, Herny–dijo Juli.

"Hernán. Es el chico que me gusta (N/A: por el momento). Es abanderado de la bandera papal y escolta de la de Gimnasia. Sus ojos son castaño oscuro y su cabello castaño claro. Si tuviera poderes mágicos sería Gryffindor, ya que tiene carácter Marauder (se parece un poco a Remus: lindo, inteligente, pero bromista)"

–H-Hola–murmuró Nadia. El chico saludó a las chicas con (si, si...) un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Nadia se sonrojó.

–Acabo de conocer a alguien–dijo Herny.

– ¿A quién?–dijo Carlunguis.

–A un chico nuevo–contestó el chico.

– ¡¿ES LINDO?!–Chilló Jaqui.

"Oh, no. ¡Aquí vamos de vuelta!", pensó Nadia.

– ¿Por qué no lo ves?–le contestó Herny. –Che, ¡vení! ¡Acá hay de 9ºa!

Se acercó un chico. Juli, Jaqui y Carlunguis se quedaron de piedra. Nadia se horrorizó.

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es él! ¡El chico "irritable" que me salvó en la esquina!"

–Buenos días–saludó el "irritable". Ahora que Nadia lo veía con más atención, se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto el uniforme de su colegio, y llevaba una mochila al estilo japonés.

–Che, ¿no te quedás?–dijo Herny.

–No. Tengo que hablar con la señora directora. Hasta luego–y diciendo esto, se alejó.

–Dios, si que es raro ese chico...–comentó Julieta–"¿Señora Directora?" Seguro se refería a María Alejandra, la coordinadora. 

–Raro, ¡pero está RE-FUERTE!–chilló Jaqui. Nadia puso cara de "anime fall". (N/A: "anime fall" es el típico "plop!", cuando los personajes quedan patas pa' arriba en Anime)

–Se parece a...–murmuró Nadia.

– ¿A quién?–quiso saber Carlunguis.

–A Kouji...

– Kouji ¿qué?–dijo Herny–Hablá claro.

– ¡KOUJI MINAMOTO DE DIGIMON FRONTIER!–Chilló Nadia, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Bueno, bueno. ¿Digimon Frontier? ¿Y eso que es?–dijo Juli.

–Digimon Frontier: cuarta temporada de Digimon. Viene después de Tamers. Los niños elegidos son...–recitó Nadia, al mejor estilo "Hermione Granger".

–Sí, sí...–la interrumpió Jaqui– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No me digas que vas a empezar a compararnos con otro dibujito "ponja".

– ¡SE LLAMAN "A-N-I-M-E"!–esta vez Nadia realmente estaba enojada.

–Sí, "anime" como esa basura de Sakura Card Captors–dijo Herny, despectivamente–Mi hermanita me obliga a verlo. Ja, ¿Pero quién puede mirar eso?

– ¡NOSOTRAS DOS!–chillaron Carlunguis y Nadia.

–Y ni se te ocurra decir eso de vuelta–dijo Carlunguis.

– ¡Eso! La "Anime-manía" es un hobby, no una enfermedad. Aunque, claro, puede llegar a serlo en algunas personas...

–...Como vos–dijo Herny.

– ¡YO NO SOY UNA OTAKU!!!!–chilló de vuelta. (N/A: dios, este chico se la está buscando, ¿verdad?)

–Por supuesto que estás loca. Mirá ¡hasta tu Nachín te lo dice!–dijo otra chica, entrando al salón.

–Grrrrr... Fuera, Cecilia...–Gruñó Nadia.

"Cecilia (mon): Digimon Virus. Forma evolucionada de Ogremon, su inteligencia es menor que en su etapa anterior. Ataque: molestar. (N/A: ¡El Digimon Analizer! Jijiji, Cecilia es un Digimon, jajajaja!)"

En ese momento apareció otra chica.

–Herny, Juli: ¡Blanca nos está llamando! Quiere que nos empecemos a probar las banderas...–dijo una chica.

– ¡Hola, Mariu!–Dijo Nadia.

"Marisa. Es la mejor alumna del curso. Abanderada de la bandera nacional, está con nosotros desde hace dos años atrás; ya que se cambió de división (antes estaba en el b) debido a problemas personales con sus ex-compañeros de curso."

–Hola, Nadia, Jaqui, Carlunguis-lunguis, Cecila–las fue saludando una por una–Hola, Ale.

–Hola–respondió LaLo. No se acercó a saludar.

–Herny, Juli...–les llamó Mariu.

–Sí, ya vamos–dijo Juli.

–Nos vemos en el gimnasio cuando suene el timbre–Dijo Herny.

–Sí, chau–dijeron Nadia, Carlunguis, Jaqui y Cecilia-mon.

–Bueno, se fueron–suspiró Nadia.

–Jajaja, vos estás triste porque se fue tu "Herny"...–dijo Cecilia-mon.

– ¡Uyyyyy!–Nadia se abalanzó sobre ella para pegarle, pero Carlunguis la agarró por la chomba del uniforme.

–Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a Lore...

–Sí, esfumáte–le espetó Nadia. La chica se fue.

***

Después de la ceremonia (no la voy a contar porque es muy larga) de principio de curso, los dos novenos (a y b) se sentaron en el suelo del gimnasio. Algunas chicas se sentaron en una especie de silla de cemento, otras (por supuesto, las más atrevidas) se sentaron en el suelo, muchas de ellas con la pollera como minifalda. Nadia, Carlunguis y sus amigas no formaban parte de este último grupo, ovbiamente. Mientras hablaban con su asistente, quien resultó ser la misma que el año anterior, apareció la coordinadora: María Alejandra.

"María Alejandra. Es la coordinadora del tercer ciclo (N/A: Nuestro primario son 9 años. Se agrupan de tres en tres: 1er a 3er año, primer ciclo; 4to a 6to año, segundo ciclo; y 7mo a 9no, tercer ciclo. María Alejandra se ocupa de ese último grupo). Es muy buena persona, excepto cuando está enojada."

–Buenos días–dijo la coordinadora.

–Buenos días, María Alejandra–corearon todos los chicos.

–Perdoname, Cristina; acá está Kouji, te lo dejo–dijo María Alejandra.

Y se fue, dejando al "irritable" con Nadia y los demás.

–Chicos, este es Kouji Minamoto, sean amables con él–dijo Cris, la asistente.

"Yo no estaría tan segura", pensó Nadia, percatándose de las miradas repentinamente cínicas de algunos chicos del b.

–Hola–dijeron algunos.

–Bueno, ahora vamos a presentarnos–dijo Cris–Kouji, sentáte, por favor.

Kouji se sentó sin pronunciar palabra.

–Vamos a empezar por... ¿Matías?–tanteó Cris, mirando a un chico del b extremadamente parecido a Malfoy, salvo en los aparatos. El chico se presentó, luego le siguieron todos sus amigos.

–Soy Benjamín Asimov. –dijo un chico. Mientras Benjamín hablaba, Julieta se sonrojó de vuelta.

"Benjamín Asimov. Es el otro chico que le gusta a Juli. Es del b, aunque como está en el mismo nivel de inglés que nosotros, compartimos aula. Ahí Juli se enamoró de él." 

Cuando llegó el turno de Nadia, la chica se presentó con normalidad.

–Ehhh, soy Nadia Ascasubi...

– ¡Dale, apurate!–dijo Cecilia-mon.

– ¡Y cumplo años el 17/3!

– ¿Y para qué lo decís?–intervino Cecilia-mon.

– ¡Porque quiero que todos lo sepan!–y luego murmuró bajito–Como nunca nadie se acuerda...

Kouji se percató de la tristeza de la chica al decir eso. Sin embargo, cuando le llegó su turno, el chico se puso nervioso. Tan, pero tan nervioso, que sólo pudo hablar en japonés.

–Eh... _Ore... ore..._

– "_Ore_", ¿qué?–dijo otra chica, con aspecto temible–nosotros sabemos rezar.

– ¡No es eso!–dijo Nadia– ¡Déjenlo hablar, che! Omae wa?

Kouji miró sorprendido a la chica, a Nadia. ¿Cómo sabía su idioma? ¿No sería ella...? Finalmente tomó aire y valor.

–_Ore wa Minamoto Kouji. Hajime Mashite, minna.*_

–Casi todos lo miraban con cara de ¿What?, pero sólo Carlunguis y Nadia entendieron.

– ¡Holis! _Watashi__ wa Nadia. Kimi wa Carla*_–dijo Nadia, alegremente.

–_Hajime__ Mashite_–respondió Kouji.

Todos, incluso Cris, seguían mirando a Nadia y Carlunguis con cara de "¿Eh?", pero a las chicas no les importó. Por lo menos, no hasta que la asistente les preguntó.

– ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

–Kouji se acaba de presentar–respondió Carlunguis.

–_Demo_... Lo hizo en japonés–dijo Nadia.

Herny, Juli, Mariu (quienes acababan de regresar)y Jaqui miraban a Nadia como diciéndole: ¿¡Desde cuándo sabés Japonés!? Mientras que Cecilia-mon pensaba: "siempre supe que estaba loca". Matías estaba empezando a planear molestar al nuevo y a "Subikan". Kouji tomó aire de nuevo. Ahora sí que no se iba a equivocar.

–Me llamo Minamoto Kouji. Mucho gusto.

Nadia sonrió. Carlunguis sólo miró la escena. Julieta se percató del sonrojo en las mejillas de Kouji cuando miraba a su amiga "anime fanática", o mejor dicho, Nadia. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera hablado Matías, que en una espectacular imitación a Malfoy (según Nadia), se dispuso a poner en ridículo a Kouji.

– ¿Cómo era que te llamabas, "ponja"? ¿"Minatonto"?–Nadia había llegado al límite de su enojo.

– ¡No es justo burlarse! ¡Los japoneses dicen primero su apellido y después su nombre! ¡Si dijo "_Ore wa Minamoto Kouji_", significa que su nombre es Kouji y Minamoto su apellido! ¿¡Qué creés, que por que él viene de otra cultura diferente tenés derecho de burlarte!?–chilló recontra-super-hiper furiosa. Kouji se levantó para darle una buena paliza a Matías. Eso sí, todos los chicos del a (menos LaLo, que para este caso no sirve para nada) y Benjamín tuvieron que agarrarlo del uniforme.

–BAKA!–Llegó a espetarle Kouji, antes de que Herny le tapara la boca. Claro, su insulto fue en vano: sólo Nadia le entendió.

***

–Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que le dijo el tal Kouji?

–Ahá.

–Pero no entiendo... ni siquiera saludó a Herny y los otros... ¿no es un poco raro?

–No sé... Nahuel y LaLo son así, y se llevan bien...

Julieta y Nadia estaban en el instituto de inglés que estaba cerca de su casa. Juli empezaba ese año, Nadia no.

– ¿Querés decir que el nuevo se pude llevar bien con Nahuel y Alejandro?

–No. Kouji es diferente...

– ¿Quién es diferente? ¿Tu nuevo novio, Nadia?–dijo una chica, acercándose a Juli y Nadia.

– ¡Silvi!

"Silvia. Una buena amiga del instituto de inglés. Ella es fanática de un grupo inglés de música. Si tuviera poderes mágicos sería Gryffindor." 

–Hola. ¿Quién es ella?–dijo Silvi.

–Juli, nuestra nueva compañera. Vamos al mismo colegio, como...

–... ¿Como "Sandy"?–finalizó Silvi.

–Ahá.

– ¿Y quién es diferente?–quiso saber la chica.

–Un chico nuevo que entró hoy en el cole–dijo Juli.

– ¿Un chico nuevo? Hmm, suena interesante...

– ¡Ovbio! Le decía a Juli que se parece a un personaje de...

–... ¿Sakura Card Captors?–dijo Silvi.

–No. ¡De Digimon Frontier! Pero lo raro es que ya me lo había encontrado antes...–murmuró Nadia.

– ¿Cuándo?–dijo Juli.

–Hoy a la mañana, cuando bajaba del tren–contestó la chica. Y les contó cómo Kouji le había salvado de morir aplastada. Cuando terminó, Silvi prorrumpió en un silbido bajito y prolongado de admiración.

–A ver si entendí. Entró un chico nuevo a su escuela hoy, ¿verdad?

–Sip.

–Y ese chico primero rescató a Nadia.

–Si–dijo la aludida, algo enojada–Primero me salva, quiero agradecerle... ¡y me dice que no lo haga! Encima me dice que no lo toque, que odia a los extraños que lo tocan...

– ¿Y no le hiciste nada?

– ¡Ja! Si ÉL me salvó a mí. Yo sólo quise darle las gracias. Por eso decía que se parece al personaje de Frontier. ¡Hasta se llama igual!

–Eso sí que es raro–dijo Silvi– .Que se llame igual que un personaje de televisión...

–Para mí no–dijo Juli– .Debe haber muchos "Minamoto" en Japón.

–Es como si hubiera dos "Nadia Ascasubi" en el mundo. Es MUY difícil, ¿no? "Juan Pérez" hay muchísimos, pero yo soy la única. Bueno, al menos eso creo. Y nunca leí en ningún sitio de Anime el nombre "Kouji Minamoto", a menos que fuera de Frontier.

–Sigo sin entender–dijo Juli.

–Dejá de imaginar–le regañó Silvi– .Tanto policial y "Harry Potter" te jodió la cabeza. Y a propósito, ¿seguís sin decir malas palabras?

– ¡Ahá! Y NO insistas, no voy a decir ninguna, nunca–respondió Nadia.

–Dios... 

Fin del chapter 1

¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Esas dos cosas y otras (cadenas no!) pueden ser vía mail (el título del fic en el asunto, please) o haciendo clic en ese botoncito de la felicidad que está ahí abajo, llamado "rewiew". Les aviso que ya hay 11 capítulos escritos, incluyendo prólogo y epílogo; pero igual me gustaría saber qué opinan de mi creatividad.

~Vocabulario~ (para los q' no entienden ni un poroto d' japonés)

__Bakara: mierda!!! (ahahahahaha)_

__Gome nasai: disculpame._

__Daijobou?: estás bien?_

__"Ore wa Minamoto Kouji. Hajime Mashite, minna." : "Me llamo Kouji Minamoto. Mucho gusto."_

__" Watashi wa Nadia. Kimi wa Carla": "Yo soy Nadia. Ella es Carla."_

__Demo: Pero_


	2. Extraños Sucesos

ALELUYA!!!!!!!!! TENGO UN REWIEW!!!!!! Ya estaba pensando en bajarlo como uno que hice de Kouji (lo bajé porque nadie me dejaba rewiews) y recibo un rewiew!!! Esto me hace SO HAPPY!!!!!! Bueno, yo no sé casi nada de japonés, pero algo es algo; ah, yo no digo groserías, las dicen mis amigos (bueno, sí, las digo, pero en otro idioma ^-^). El segundo chapter es cortito pero interesante. ¿Qué harían si pudieran conocer a algunos de los niños elegidos? Bueno, abajo, casi al final de la página, está lo que haría. (Si hay alguien fanático de Kouichi espero que no me mate, porque a ese lo ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Frontier es mío (ojalá fueran, así perseguiría a Kouji-kun y reventaría a Dusky a patadas, entre otras cosas), ni los amigos de Nadia (son mis amigos con los nombres cambiados), ni el colegio María Auxiliadora, ni menos que menos las profes Mussy y Binns. Si alguien quiere saber más de este fic, al final hay una anécdota graciosa (para mi no).

Capítulo 2: Extraños sucesos

El segundo día de clases aparentaba ser normal. Nadia se levantó esa mañana completamente tranquila y alegre, hasta ese momento.

"¡Primera de 9ºa!", pensó mientras dejaba delicadamente la mochila en un rincón del gimnasio. Salió al pequeño jardín del colegio, donde encontró a un gato.

"¡Hola! Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿sabés?", pensó. El gatito (hasta ahora no sé si es macho o hembra), maulló. "Dale, vení, que yo no te voy a lastimar"

Estaba haciéndole unos mimitos, cuando ella escuchó una voz levemente conocida.

–Muy buenos días, Ascasubi-kun.

Si no hubiera sido porque tenía al gato del colegio, habría gritado. Kouji estaba cerca de ella. No mucho, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para asustarla.

–Discúlpeme, ¿le asusté?

–Un p-poco–tartamudeó la chica.

–Disculpe. ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿Esto?–preguntó Nadia, mirando al gatito– Es el gato del cole.

– ¿"Cole"?–repitió el chico, sin entender.

–El colegio. Así le decimos nosotros, para abreviar. ¿Eh?

Nadia miró para todos lados. Y es que, sin más palabras ni saludo, Kouji se había ido.

***

– ¿Y ni siquiera te saludó?–repitió Julieta.

–Ahá!–Dijo Nadia, con un mal humor evidente. A casi nadie le importaba su opinión, casi nadie la escuchaba, era como si fuera "de vidrio". Lo bueno era que ese "casi" era así porque Fer la saludaba.

Juli, Jaqui (las lokis) y Nadia estaban hablando en el aula, después de que la bandera hubiera sido izada, mientras esperaban a la profesora de Inglés (N/A: alias: "el fantasma Binns". Adivinen porqué...).

– ¿Y fue así de... formal?–quiso saber Jaqui.

–Sí. Pero chicas, ¿no creen que esto es...?

–... ¿Mucho?–finalizó Juli–No. Que Edgy no salude, vaya y pase; pero que ése te trate así de frío... ¡no lo voy a dejar así!

–No es para tanto. He leído que los japoneses son muy respetuosos...–Objetó la chica.

–Serán respetuosos y todo lo demás, ¡pero esto es el colmo!–chilló Jaqui.

– ¿De qué están hablando?–dijo Carlunguis, entrando al salón.

– ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?–le preguntó Juli.

Pasó algo–al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigas, decidió contestar– Entró un chico nuevo.

– ¿OTRO?–Chilló Jaqui.

"Ah, no. ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!", pensó Nadia.

–Sí. En cualquier momento va a llegar... eso creo, claro–contestó Carlunguis. – ¿Y de qué hablaban?

–Nada, nada–dijo Nadia, mas Julieta habló primero.

–El nuevo, Kouji, no saluda a nadie. Es demasiado... frío con todos. A vos no te saludó, ¿verdad?–quiso saber de repente.

–Como nosotros, no; pero me saludó. Es un chico muy educado, ¿saben?

– ¿No pueden pensar en algo más importante?–dijo Nadia, con su cabeza enterrada bajo sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo qué?–quiso saber Juli.

–Como que no quiero que venga Binns–respondió la chica–. Justo hoy me olvidé la almohada...

–Nadia, ¿de verdad te da sueño la clase de Inglés?–inquirió Carlungis.

–Sip. ¡Me aburro! Cuánto te apuesto que este año vamos a ver lo mismo que el año pasado. Y a propósito, ¿con quién te vas a sentar mañana, Juli?

–Con Luly.

–Genial–murmuró sarcásticamente la chica–. Otro año que nadie quiere sentarse conmigo. (N/A: Jaqui, Mariu y Carlis están en el nivel bajo en inglés; Juli, Fer, Valentín, y yo estamos en el alto. Generalmente en este último somos como 20 chicos, mientras que en el otro son como 40. Si sorprende la cantidad de chicos... no, estamos a y b mezclados en inglés; y con una profe-fantasma que nos enseña Inglés de Jardín de Infantes... ¬¬U)

–Ahí viene la profe–Dijo Julieta.

–Grrrrr... –gruñó Nadia.

15 minutos después, Nadia estaba dibujando a Sakura, Harry Potter y demás sobre su pupitre. La profesora ya había repartido las pruebas para saber a qué nivel pertenecía cada uno. Nadia había sido la primera en terminar. Mientras pensaba esto, su mano empezó a dibujar (más que dibujar, garabatear) un rostro conocido: Kouji. La chica sonrió, mirando el pequeño dibujito.

 "Es verdad, Kouji se parece TANTO al "lobo solitario" de Digimon Frontier... Sólo se parece, porque él y los demás elegidos no son _reales_. ¡Cómo me gustaría ser uno de ellos! Conocer a Miyako o a Hikari, hacerme super-amiga del genio Koushiro, decirle a Daisuke que empiece a preguntar antes de hacer algo... ¡O podría ser con los de Tamers! Sí... Preguntarle a "la reina Digimon" si gusta de Ryu (jijiji, creo que diría: ¿Yo? ¿De ese gasnápido?)... ¿Y si fueran los de Frontier? ¡Wow! Podría decirle a Tomoki que sea un poco menos llorón, o darle un "golpe especial de Osaka" a Kouichi (grrr, te odio, te odio, te odio...), o cantar "Salamander" con Takuya... aunque podría decirle que es un auténtico "Daisuke" (N/A: ¿Se imaginan? ¡Digimon Karaoke! _Salamander__ ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete. Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!!)_, o conocer a 'Watashi no Kouji-kun', y podría..."__

RINNNNG!

–Nadia, Nadia...–le llamó Carlunguis.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabó el suplicio?

–Hmm, sí. Pero ahora nos toca Lengua... ¡uh!–Dijo Jaqui.

–Ah, sí. Lengua... Espero que Mussy esté de buen humor este año.

–Ojalá–murmuró Carlunguis.

***

En los días que le siguieron, empezaron a pasar cosas inexplicables. Sucedían terribles desastres en distintos lugares del mundo; y aunque todos dijeran que eran accidentes comunes, a Nadia no le parecía verdad. Algunos, sí, podrían serlo, pero... ¿tantos accidentes con sólo HORAS de diferencia? Sólo se le ocurrían dos hipótesis a la chica: o eran atentados o eran algo más. Pero, como siempre, casi nadie le llevaba el apunte. Es que, cuando Nadia Ascasubi dejaba volar su enorme imaginación, se le ocurría cada cosa...

Pero no sólo en el mundo las cosas iban mal (ya de por sí en ciertos lugares, con guerra de por medio...). En su escuela, a Nadia le iba pésimo. El otro chico nuevo era debilucho, con anteojos a la antigua, dientes de conejito, imbécil y con una vocecita de nena que daba la impresión de que tenía tapada la nariz. Para colmo de males, era bastante pegote con las chicas, en especial con ella. Todo el colegio decía que el nuevo gustaba de ella, pero Nadia ni quería verlo. Le horrorizaba saber que no era exactamente Herny quien la amaba, sino el peor espécimen de chico que podía haber conocido en su vida. En cualquier momento, cuando su paciencia se hubiera acabado, perdería los estribos y le daría una buena paliza al nuevo. 

Entonces vio algo en la televisión que la sorprendió muchísimo, y no era exactamente la declaración de Tommy (el sobrenombre del nuevo, además de Harry Potter, Tómchule, y otros más). Un día, en el noticiero de las ocho, pusieron una nota en la que un "famoso" presidente (N/A: supongo que ya saben quién es...) decía tener un mensaje del posible autor de los accidentes. Nadia suspendió su centésima re-lectura del libro que Mussy, la profe de lengua, les había mandado leer (los libros de Harry Potter se los sabía de memoria) y puso toda su atención en el mensaje.

–... _El autor de estas atrocidades dice que no se detendrá hasta que le sea entregada el_ –la mujer que traducía sus palabras hizo una pausa para poder escuchar al hombre– _"densesu no Supirito" de la "última elegida de la NeoHikari y de los legendarios 11". Ahora más que nunca necesitamos la ayuda de todo el pueblo y de_ cualquiera _que esté relacionado con una empresa de nuestro país para derrotar a este _enemigo...

"Bla, bla, bla. ¡Bah!", pensaba Nadia "ni siquiera lo puede pronunciar bien. Es 'Densetsu no Supiritto'. Va a llover cuándo puedan descifrarlo. Si es que pueden, claro. Seguro que van a buscar en todos los lugares, menos en el indicado. Pero no entiendo eso de 'la última elegida de la NeoHikari'... Parece el argumento para el libro 5 de Harry Potter..."

Esa noche de domingo, mientras revisaba su casilla de e-mail, encontró un mensaje extraño. Como tenía el remitente de una de sus amigas, lo abrió.

Inmediatamente, todas las casas del barrio se quedaron a oscuras. Nadia habría pensado que era un corte de luz en toda la cuadra, si no hubiera estado prendida su computadora. Sí, _su _computadora era el ÚNICO aparato eléctrico que andaba en toda la ciudad de Beccar. A continuación, el reproductor de MP3 detuvo su música ("In the blue", del disco Slamander de Digimon Frontier) y una ola de frío invadió su habitación y unas manos tenebrosamente asquerosas surgieron del monitor de su compu, abalanzándose sobre ella. El frío la iba envolviendo, no la dejaba moverse; mientras esas asquerosas "manos" se acercaban peligrosamente... Y entonces, para horror de la chica, una voz empezó a salir por los parlantes de la compu, ¿o estaba en su mente?

–_"Es hora de que vengas con nosotros, heredera de los cuatro emblemas..."_

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?"

_–"Porque eres la _elegida_, debes cumplir con tu destino... Di 'acepto mi destino'..."_

"No lo haré. Nunca, nunca. Dejáme en paz..."

_–"¿No lo harás? ¿No aceptarás? Hay TANTOS que entregarían su alma para venir con nosotros... Y aún así, ¿no vas a aceptar? Te haremos más fuerte..._

"Dejáme. No quiero nada. No voy a ningún lado..."

_–"¿O acaso piensas obedecer a ese despojo de Portador de la Luz? ¿No te das cuenta que el poder de las tinieblas es más fuerte?"_

"Seas lo que seas, dejáme en paz..."__

_–"¿Aceptarás?"_

– ¡NUNCA!

Esto último salió de sus labios, haciéndola salir del trance en el que estaba sometida. De golpe, todas las luces se prendieron, la computadora se reinició, y todo volvió a la normalidad. O al menos, eso parecía. Nadia no entendía a qué se refería aquella voz, aunque sólo podía intuir que todo esto estaba relacionado con los extraños ataques... _y algo más._

_Fin del capítulo 2._

_N/A: Como apareció este capítulo es algo para matarse de risa. Empecé este fic por 2 cosas. 1) Mi babosería por Kouji-kun; y 2) Porque extrañaba el colegio, mis amigas y al chico que me gusta. Lo gracioso es que cuando empieza el año escolar NADA de lo que escribí se cumple. Es más, en vez de entrar un chico lindo como Kouji-kun, ¡¡¡ENTRA UNO QUE ES HORRIBLE!!! Entonces me di cuenta de que todo lo que escribiera me iba a salir al revés. Entonces agregué a Tommy (el de mi colegio) a la historia, agregué eso de que gusta de mí (para que sea al vesre). Lo único que agregué para que no se cumpliera y sí se cumplió fue lo de la Guerra en Irak, porque si no se dieron cuenta, aparece Jorgito DobleVe (a quien odio más que a Kouichi, Tommy y Draco Malfoy juntos... y eso ya es decir). Incluso lo de la clase de inglés es real (tendría que haber puesto que me ponían con Tommy... para que pasara ya-saben-qué). Espero que esta vez me salgan las cosas bien, o sea, que todo lo que está en este fic salga al revés, Y... ¡QUE IZUMI Y TAKUYA TERMINEN SIENDO NOVIOS!!!!_


	3. Angewomon y la elegida de la Esperanza

_Como este capítulo es muy corto, voy a tratar de poner el próximo lo más rápido q' pueda. No me maten si no le pego con el nombre de "traducción" del ataque de Ogremon. Es más, si alguien se acuerda como era (yo lo pongo como "Pummel Wack") porfis, que me avise por rewiew. Los rewiews los contesto abajo. Ahora, ¡A LEER!!!! ^^_

Capítulo 3: Angewomon y la elegida de la esperanza

–Estás jodiendo.

Nadia seguía perpleja por lo sucedido en el día anterior, así que les comentó lo sucedido a sus amigas en la hora del almuerzo. (N/A: Los lunes tienen gimnasia los chicos y las chicas. Obviamente, separados.) Sin embargo, nadie le creyó (para variar).

–No, no y no. ¡Yo lo vi! Se apagaron todas las luces, todas, hasta la catedral. Lo único que estaba prendido era mi computadora. Y entonces salieron esas cosas que les dije, y... y me quisieron agarrar...

–Estás imaginando cosas–dijo Herny, entrometiéndose.

–Bueno. –Dijo la chica, cortante. –Piensen lo que quieran: YO-LO-VI. Y no estoy loca, sé lo que digo.

Y se alejó hecha una furia (especialmente con Herny) hacia el gimnasio. Sin embargo, alguien sí le importaba lo que ella había visto: Kouji. El muchacho se había percatado del enojo de la chica, y había decidido preguntarle. ¿Podría ser Nadia Ascasubi la elegida que le habían mandado buscar? Mientras intentaba alcanzarla, su mente voló hacia aquel día.

~Kouji Flashback Mode~

– ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Oh, ¡genial! No, si esto sólo se le podría ocurrir al señor "Kanbara Takuya sabe-lo-todo"...

–Hmmm, Kouji, ¡me parece que vas a tener que ir!–dijo Takuya, con una sonrisita picarona.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?–pregunté horrorizado.

– ¡Porque perdiste! Dijimos que el perdedor iría a buscar a esa "Niña Elegida". ^-^

"¿Dijimos?", tuve ganas de preguntarle "Si aquí tú NUNCA consultas a los demás..." En vez de eso le pregunté, conteniendo a duras penas mi furia. (N/A: apuesto todo lo que quieran que ninguno del equipo se dio cuenta)

– ¿Y porqué no vas tú?

– ¡Porque no perdí!–contestó Takuya.

–De acuerdo, iré– "Iré porque me estás obligando, porque sino..."

– ¡OK! ¡Buena suerte, Kouji!–Exclamó Takuya, super-alegre. 

"¿¡BUENA SUERTE!? ¡¿Encima que me obligas a ir me deseas BUENA SUERTE?! Grrrr... "Buena suerte" sería que yo no fuera.

~Fin del Flashback~

–Ascasubi-kun...–Dijo Kouji, acercándosele.

– ¿Qué querés ahora, Minamoto?–le respondió Nadia fríamente. Desde el primer día de clases, Kouji se había mostrado más y más frío con sus compañeros de curso, aunque él lo hiciera por respeto. Ya ninguno, ni siquiera Nadia, lo podía aguantar. Bueno, Nadia ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba con Tommy y Cecilia-mon. En resumen: el pobre muchacho se había ganado la antipatía de casi todo 9ºa. Casi, porque todavía Marisa Turco le trataba bien.

–Ehh... Quería...–Kouji se puso nervioso, tan nervioso como el día en el que se presentó. No podía, no podía preguntarle algo tan personal a una persona a la que nunca se había acercado. Encima, una chica. ¡Pero debía intentar!

– ¿Estás bien?–preguntó la chica, abandonando su actitud fría por un momento.

–Ehhh... Sí. ¿Porqué estaba tan enojada?–Quiso saber Kouji, evitando por todos los medios no mirarla a los ojos.

– ¡Ah, eso! Bueno, es que...–murmuró la chica. Nunca un chico le había preguntado eso–Es que nadie me cree lo que digo.

– ¿Es por lo del apagón de ayer?–intentó adivinar Kouji.

–Sí–respondió ella, sonrojándose levemente. –Sé que es extraño, pero durante el apagón, mi compu siguió prendida y luego...–ella le contó la terrible experiencia.

–No puedo negar que suena extraño, pero... ¿Te habló de un "Portador de la Luz"?

Nadia asintió.

– ¿Creés que fuera cierto?–preguntó la chica, tímidamente. –Ahora que lo pienso, ya no estoy tan _segura_ de que haya sido real...

– ¿Y quién te dice que no pueda serlo?–finalizó Kouji con una sonrisa que nadie más que él pudo percibir, mientras la muchacha empezaba a ponerse toda colorada.

***

Aquella tarde, mientras se dirigía a la estación de trenes para ir a su casa (después de gimnasia), Nadia se sintió extraña. Sintió como si algo o alguien la estuviera llamando.

–"_La heredera de los cuatro emblemas debe de cumplir con su destino..."_

"Es esa voz de nuevo", pensó Nadia y, sin saber porqué, se dirigió hacia donde parecía provenir la voz: la plaza de la catedral.

Cuando llegó allí, recuperó el conocimiento.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué acá?", pensó para sus adentros. En ese momento, apareció un agujero gigantesco muy cerca de ella, del cual salió un monstruo horrible. Nadia lo observó petrificada y entonces lo reconoció: Ogremon.

"No puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede haber Digimons acá? ...", pensaba la chica con desesperación, mientras el Virus se le acercaba con ferocidad. "¿Qué pasó para que esté acá?"

–Tengo órdenes de llevarte al Digimundo, niña–bramó Ogremon, mirando a Nadia con su aspecto feroz. La chica estaba petrificada de miedo.

"No, no a mí..."meditó desesperada "Yo no quiero ir, no quiero..."

El Digimon se preparó para agarrarla y llevársela. 

"Me va a llevar, me va a llevar..."pensó, sumida en su propia angustia y desesperación. Sin embargo, una idea clara empezó a formarse en su mente. "No me voy a rendir, no voy a dejar que me lleves así de fácil... ¡NUNCA!"

En ese momento, la chica sintió una ráfaga de viento hacía desaparecer a Ogremon. Miró para arriba y se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Era increíble, era... ¡¿Wolfmon?!

– ¡Huye rápido, Nadia!–le dijo Wolfmon. La chica no lo dudó dos veces: corrió en dirección de la estación de tren eléctrico, sin pensar en cómo Wolfmon sabía su nombre.

– ¡PUMMEL WHACK!–Escuchó que Ogremon chillaba a la distancia. También oyó el grito de dolor de Wolfmon.

"¡Wolfmon! Bakara! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por él?"

–Claro que puedes hacer algo–le dijo una voz, proveniente de un viejo reloj de sol, el cual (N/A: como todo en mi país) no andaba hacía años :-P.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me hablás... a mí?–tartamudeó la chica.

–Por supuesto. Y entonces, ¿quieres ayudar a tu amigo?–le preguntó la voz.

– ¡Por supuesto que quiero ayudarlo?... ¿quién sos?

–Un Espíritu. El Espíritu de la Esperanza.

– ¿"_Spirit"?–murmuró la chica, al mejor estilo "Google boy-Takuya"._

–Sí, el Espíritu del legendario guerrero de Esperanza–respondió el Espíritu. Se escuchó otro aullido de sufrimiento.

– ¡Pero necesito un D-Scanner para ayudarlo!–chilló Nadia.

–Y lo tendrás–dijo el Espíritu. Y luego recitó – "¡_Digimon Frontier_... Otórgale el poder legendario a esta elegida!

Inmediatamente, un D-Scanner (o Digibase, como quieran decirle) apareció flotando en frente del reloj. Nadia tomó el D-Scanner en sus manos: ahora sí sabía que hacer.

– ¡SPIRIT!–Gritó, haciendo que el espíritu de Esperanza fuera absorbido por su D-Scanner. Entonces, la niña sintió el poder– ¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

– ¡Angewomon!

_Fin del capítulo 3_

_*Respondiendo Rewiews!!! ^-^ (o "correo digital")*_

Izumi Orimoto: ¡Qué suerte que no soy la única que ama los TAKUZUMIS! (O como se diga correctamente). El NADOUJI (Nadia-Kouji) de verdad va a tardar un poco en aparecer. A Nadia le gusta Kouji, pero hay ciertas problemas (edad y el hecho de que no sabe si es realmente Kouji Minamoto de Frontier) que complican la situación. Y por el lado de Kouji... como que es un poquitín lento para estas cosas... hm, NADOUJI y TAKUZUMI oficial no va a haber (POR AHORA). Y sí, mis compas son un poco raros, en especial el grupito que hacen Juli, Jaqui y otra chica que se le decimos Macu.

Bra: Gracias por lo de la idea!!! Yo creía que iba a ser medio repetitivo usar el mismo "argumento" que en "¿Realidad o Sueño? (un fic de Harry Potter), pero veo que fue todo al revés... Tengo muchas ganas de publicar más fics, ¡pero primero tengo que continuar con los otros 3 q' tengo de Harry Potter!

No se olviden que para cualquier comentario, buenos y malos por igual, me dejan un rewiew y listo. Ahora que tengo seguidores puedo continuar con más alegría. También quiero agregar que si tienen ganas (y tiempo) pueden leer esos 3 fics de HP. Hasta la próxima!!!

Pd. Qué raro... ¡NADIE SE QUEJÓ DE CÓMO TRATO A KOUICHI KIMURA! ¿Será que semejante desgraciado no es importante? ¿O que todo el mundo lo odia? Aunque puede ser también porque nadie sabe quién es todavía... bueno yo tampoco lo sé, pero igual lo odio. (sé que suena medio raro, pero así soy yo)


	4. Piénsalo bien: 1ra parte

_Prepárense, porque este capítulo es LARGUÍSIMO! Como el capítulo era muy largo y no lo podía subir, lo tuve que poner en dos partes... Prepárense para leer, leer y nada más que leer! Advertencia: el NADOUJI se acerca..._

Capítulo 4: "Piénsalo bien"

PRIMERA PARTE

Nadia había evolucionado justo a tiempo. Wolfmon estaba en serio peligro cuando Nadia, o mejor dicho, Angewomon, llegó a ayudarle.

– ¡Dejálo en paz, Ogremon! ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!–Chilló ella. Si no hubiera sido por su inconfundible manera de hablar, Wolfmon (o Kouji) no se habría dado cuenta de que el Digimon Ángel era en realidad Nadia. Entre tanto, Ogremon había vuelto su atención a Angewomon, dejando libre al herido Wolfmon. Angewomon miró al lobito (N/A: cuando digo, "lobito" lo digo porq' es lindo... y porq' es medio solitario tb. ¡Es que queda tan bien llamarlo así...! =3).

–Andáte lejos de acá, ¡ahora! ¡Es peligroso para vos, Wolfmon!

– ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE EVOLUCIONAR!?–Le preguntó su contrincante a Angewomon.

–Mejor pensá cómo vas a defenderte, pesadilla barata–respondió ella, desatando la ira de su oponente.

–Tengo órdenes de llevarte, ¡pero no me aclararon en qué estado! ¡PUMMEL WHACK!

Angewomon esquivó el poderoso ataque de Ogremon con extrema facilidad. Los dos Digimons se debatieron en una batalla bastante reñida, de la que no se sabía quién tenía la ventaja. De repente Ogremon lanzó su técnica especial hacia Angewomon, quien no se había percatado. Wolfmon, debilitado y lleno de lastimaduras, se dio cuenta del peligro.

– ¡RAYOS LÁSER!–Dijo Wolfmon. El ataque salvó a Angewomon de ser lastimada, pero él terminó por desmayarse, ya que no tenía más fuerzas.

– ¡Wolfmon!–Dijo Angewomon. No perdonaría a Ogremon el daño que le había hecho a Kouji. Nunca. –Es hora de que terminemos esto–dijo ella. – ¡Flecha Celestial!

Ogremon no tenía escapatoria: el ataque de Angewomon terminó por derrotarlo. Mientras iba desapareciendo, Angewomon sacó su D-Scanner.

–Alma que fuiste invadida por la oscuridad, dejá que te salve con mi Digibase! ¡Digicode Scan!

¡Angewomon había ganado! Sin embargo, Wolfmon estaba muy herido. Angewomon volvió a ser Nadia y corrió pendiente abajo hacia el pobre Kouji, que estaba inconsciente.

–Kouji, por favor, despertá...–susurró la chica. En un desesperado intento de despertarlo, Nadia lo sacudió un poco, mas nada pasó. –Kouji, por favor...–Volvió a intentar Nadia. Unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron con suavidad.

"No puedo, no quiero que vos... que te pase nada malo, Kouji... por favor, despertá..."

–No te rindas nunca, mi pequeña portadora–le dijo el Spirit, ahora en su D-Scanner–Sólo tienes que creer con todas tus fuerzas, y todos tus deseos se harán realidad. "_Vuela quien tiene alas en sus sueños_".__

"¡Es verdad! Kouji... necesito saber qué es todo esto, necesito saber si en realidad sos el Kouji que quiero (aunque todos digan que estoy loca), el Kouji Minamoto de Frontier...". Pensó Nadia, aún llorando.

–Necesito decirte tantas cosas... Por favor, Kouji...

Su esfuerzo dio frutos.

–No llore más, Ascasubi-kun. –le dijo Kouji con voz tierna, mientras intentaba incorporarse. (N/A: La autora llora de la emoción, ¡esta escena es tan KAWAII!) Trató de apoyar un brazo, pero lo tenía tan herido que falló.

– ¡Esperá! Estás lastimado, tengo que ayudarte...–dijo la chica, preocupadísima.

–No necesito ayuda–dijo Kouji, en un susurro débil. Intentó de nuevo, con los mismos resultados.

–No intentés hacerte el "tipo invencible"–le regañó ella– Estás L-A-S-T-I-M-A-D-O, no podés andar así.

–Evolucionó, ¿verdad?–musitó el chico.

– ¡Sí! Pero ahora eso no importa. Esperá un cachito–Nadia sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo puso a Kouji alrededor de su herida. –Con esto va a parar la hemorragia, o al menos eso creo.

–G-Gracias–murmuró Kouji, sonrojándose.

– ¡AH! Tengo que volver a casa... mami debe estar super histérica...–recordó Nadia de repente.

–Te acompaño–dijo Kouji, poniéndose más rojo que antes. –Yo también tengo que ir para allá.

Y con Nadia ayudándole a ponerse de pie, caminaron en silencio hasta la estación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro. Cuando estaban cerca, Nadia se acordó de algo.

–Hmmm. Che, Kouji, m-muchas gracias por salvarme. Si no hubieras estado, de seguro Ogremon me habría llevado a "no sé donde".

–No fue nada, Ascasubi-kun. –respondió Kouij, más rojo que un tomate.

–Podés llamarme "Nadia". Mi nombre existe, ¿sabés?–dijo con alegría la chica.

– ¿Puedo?–murmuró sorprendido.

– ¡Claro!

–Bueno, Nadia-kun. –dijo él, tartamudeando de puros nervios.

–C-claro. Pero ¿P-por qué?–le contestó ella, bastante cohibida. Kouji se vio forzado a cambiar de conversación.

– ¡Mira, ya llegamos!–dijo con rapidez.

– ¡Hasta mañana, Kouji!–dijo ella alegremente. Entonces, tomando por sorpresa a Kouji, le dio un beso en la mejilla. En consecuencia, el chico se quedó mirándola como si fuera un baboso, un baboso sonrojado.

–Hastamañana–murmuró, con las palabras atropellándose en sus labios.

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Digimundo..._

–Mi Señor, los datos de Ogremon han desaparecido por completo–informó una sombra oscura.

–Perfecto. ¿Fue ella?–quiso saber un extraño ser.

–Afirmativo. Logró despertar a su Espíritu correspondiente. Aún no sabemos en qué puede evolucionar.

– ¿Y el Portador de la Luz?–dijo el que parecía ser el señor del primero.

–Se entrometió al principio. Sin embargo, luego de ser herido gravemente, la batalla fue completamente de la Elegida.

– ¿Y ahora?

–Al parecer el Portador de la Luz la ha podido convencer. Mi señor, si me permite dar mi opinión personal, considero que la Elegida tiene un carácter difícil. Si ni siquiera usted, mi señor, pudo persuadirla de una vez...

–Mejor para nosotros. Cuanto más difícil sea de convencer, más difícil será que se nos vuelva en contra. ¿Es todo?

–Sí, mi señor.

–Puedes irte. –dijo el extraño ser. Cuando el primero se hubo ido, el monstruo bramó– ¡Ranamon!

Un Digimon con aspecto femenino y tenebroso a la vez apareció enfrente de éste.

– ¿Mi señor Cherubimon me ha llamado?–murmuró el Virus, inclinándose ante su amo.

–Avisa a tus compañeros, necesito que uds 4 apoyen a Duskmon para encontrar a la elegida. Deberán mantener ocupados a los demás guerreros, nada más. ¡Ve, y no me falles!

–Sí, mi señor. –Dijo el Virus, y desapareció.

fIn De La PrImErA pArTe. (la segunda está como capítulo 5, pero es el 4)


	5. Piénsalo bien: 2da parte

SEGUNDA PARTE (más larga que la primera)

El miércoles siguiente Nadia estaba un poco nerviosa, por no decir histérica. El auto de su papá se había descompuesto justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, y a ella no le había quedado otra que irse sola al colegio. Sin embargo, no estaba nada triste, ya que ella adoraba viajar en tren (sacando las veces que viajaban todos tan apretujados como "matambre casero"). Esta vez estaba muy pensativa.

"¿Por qué Kouji estaba todo lastimado después de que Wolfmon apareció? Bueno, no es EL misterio. Si Wolfmon apareció y luego de que le hice el 'digicode scan' a Ogremon vi a Kouji recontra lastimado, es casi seguro de que él es Kouji Minamoto de Digimon Frontier. Pero si eso es verdad... ¿cómo rayos hizo Kouji para digievolucionar? Se supone que el híbrido en el mundo real se transforma en híbrido bebé. O sea que Kouji, teóricamente, tendría que haber sido Strabimon. A menos que... ¡BASTA! ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡DEJÁ DE IMAGINAR TANTO, NADIA! ¡ESTO ES LA REALIDAD! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EXISTAN LOS DIGIMONS, SON SÓLO UN ANIME! ¡EL KOUJI QUE A VOS TE GUSTA ES SÓLO PAPEL PINTADO!"

Nadia bajó del tren y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Mientras las bajaba, vio a Kouji que hacía lo mismo del lado que iba a la ciudad de Tigre. La chica no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó para saludarlo.

– ¡Buenos días Kouji!–saludó alegremente ella.

–Igualmente para ti, Nadia-kun–respondió el lobito. Cruzaron las vías y se encaminaron para la escuela.

– ¿Porqué estás usando ropa que no es del cole?–preguntó Nadia con curiosidad.

–Porque sí–respondió. Ante semejante contestación, ella hizo una mueca de inteligencia detectivesca.

–Te van a reta~ar...–le advirtió la niña.

–Que me reten entonces. No me importa.

–Qué raro–murmuró ella con sarcasmo. En ese momento, la tierra tembló fuertemente. Nadia se sorprendió muchísimo; pero Kouji, acostumbrado a los terremotos en su Japón natal, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Un temblor muchisimo más intenso sacudió árboles, postes de luz, y muchas cosas más. En medio de eso, se escuchó un ruido extraño. Toda la gente que estaba por esa zona se dio vuelta para intentar ver de donde procedía el rugido. Nadia y Kouji hicieron lo mismo y lo pudieron ver: una especie de pájaro GIGANTESCO volaba por sobre la ciudad. 

– ¿Qué fue eso?–Preguntó Nadia, cuando se le hubo pasado el susto. De repente vio que a Kouji se le había caído algo cuando se había producido el terremoto. Lo levantó y, cuando la chica se lo quiso devolver, el muchacho la apremió.

– ¿Quieres llegar tarde a clases?–le dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

– ¡Obviamente no!–respondió ella, y empezó a correr, olvidándose por completo de lo que le iba a devolver a Kouji.

***

Para cuando fue el primer recreo, Nadia se había acordado del objeto que había levantado de la calle. Estaba casi segura de que era de Kouji, pero cuando ella intentaba hablarle, él le rehuía.

"Ay. ¡Neville que soy! ¿Por qué no se lo devolví antes? Estoy segura de que esto es un D-Scanner. Tengo que devolvérselo, y de paso le digo que sé quién es de verdad. Y sé como lo voy a hacer, ya tengo un plan."

Realmente Nadia había preparado un plan. Como Kouji comía siempre afuera del colegio, ella trataría de engancharlo a la salida. Ella no tendría ningún problema, si Juli o alguien más le preguntaba a donde iba diría que como su mamá no había podido hacerle el almuerzo, ella debía comprárselo; y que como conocía un lugar muy bueno de comidas (siempre lleno de gente y "algo" lejos del colegio)... tendría que salir por un momento. Simple y sencillo.

Cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba para el curso de Nadia el fin de las clases (y para algunos el recreo), la chica puso en funcionamiento el plan "en búsqueda del lobito solitario". Estaba caminando para ir a comer con sus amigas cuando lo vio: Kouji salía del colegio. Era ahora o nunca

–Nadia, ¿no venís a comer con nosotras?–le preguntó Juli.

–No puedo, Juli –respondió Nadia con rapidez.

– ¿Por qué?–dijo Herny, entrometiéndose (otra vez).

–Porque hoy tengo que comprármela afuera.

– ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?–quiso saber Jaqui.

–A ese lugar donde venden esas tartas riquísimas–dijo la chica, totalmente nerviosa.

–Bueno.

– ¡Chausis!–dijo Nadia, fingiendo alegría. Y apurándose, salió del colegio.

– ¡KOUJI!–Gritó mientras gritaba como una histérica hasta que alcanzó a Kouji, que caminaba lo más campante. Al oír tamaño grito el chico se dio vuelta y la miró con cara de ¿qué querés, piba?

–Te...olvidaste...esto...hoy...a la...mañana–dijo la chica, jadeando por el cansancio, mientras le mostraba su D-Scanner. La cara que puso Kouji era una mezcla de susto y nerviosismo.

–Dámelo–le respondió el chico con seriedad.

–Te lo doy si me decís algo–dijo Nadia, recuperando el aliento y la picardía. – ¿No estás muy grandecito para jugar con D-Scanners de juguete?

–NO es un juguete–se le escapó a Kouji.

–Claro que no lo es–afirmó ella– pero me tendrías que haber dicho que sos uno de los niños elegidos. ¿No? ¿O me vas a decir que no te transformaste en Wolfmon el lunes pasado?

"BINGO!", gritó Nadia para sus adentros. 

–OK. Me descubriste–dijo él con sorna–Excelente, Nadia-kun. –El chico la agarró del brazo.

– ¿Qué mier...?–se le escapó a la chica.

–Quieres saber porqué estoy aquí, ¿no?–le interrumpió Kouji. –Entonces sígueme.

El muchacho la dejó libre y empezaron a caminar hacia donde habían peleado ellos como Digimons: la plaza. 

–Entonces, ¿porqué estás acá?–preguntó Nadia cuando se sentaron, mientras sacaba un "taper" de su viandera y lo abría.

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Nadia-kun. Supongo que a estas alturas ya debes saber quién soy, ¿no?–preguntó Kouji.

–Por supuesto. Kouji Minamoto, Portador del Espíritu de Luz. ¿Lo dije bien?

–Excelente. Pero ¿cómo sabías todo eso?–preguntó de repente.

–Todo el mundo lo sabe. Bueno, todos los que vieron el Anime–respondió Nadia, como si nada.

–Cuando Bokomon me dijo que éramos conocidos en este lado del mundo, no me imaginaba que sería verdad–murmuró el chico.

– ¿Por qué estás acá?–repitió Nadia– No querrás llevarme vos también al Digimundo, ¿no?

–Me temo que sí. Verás, Nadia-kun. El poder de la oscuridad es tan grande–explicó–que incluso con todos nuestros poderes juntos no alcanzaba para vencer a uno de nuestros principales oponentes: Cherubimon. Al principio creímos que lo habíamos derrotado, pero su alma se fusionó con la de una niña pequeña y con eso pudo sobrevivir. Después de una pelea con los seguidores que todavía quedaban (Duskmon, Ranamon y Grottomon entre ellos), nos enteramos que la única manera derrotarlo era despertando el Digi Spirit de la Esperanza –Al escuchar el nombre de Duskmon, Nadia tuvo que contenerse para no gritar "Kouichi Kimura ¡te odio, te odio, te odio por ser Dusky y lastimar a "Watashi no Kouji-kun", Tomoki y a los demás!"

–Y ahí entro yo–completó Nadia.

–Sí. Te necesitamos para poder salvar al Digimundo.

–Todo eso está muy bien, pero... ¿por qué yo?–preguntó ella, mientras comía una empanada ENORME, que ella misma había cocinado.

–Eso no lo sé. –Respondió apenado Kouji– A mí me dijeron que tú estabas por esta zona, pero ni siquiera me dieron tu nombre. Me indicaron que debía encontrarte lo más rápido posible, porque las fuerzas de las tinieblas también te estaban rastreando. No por eso sucedieron todos esos ataques.

– ¿Querés decir que esas tragedias las provocaron para encontrarme?–Murmuró la chica, apenas aguantando la rabia.

–Así es–respondió Kouji. – ¿O no te percataste de que los ataques eran en lugares donde había niños?

–No me pareció importante ese detalle. Escuelas primarias, Jardines de Infantes, Hospitales infantiles, Guarderías de empresas famosas, Orfanatos...–empezó a enumerar Nadia, con la mirada clavada en su almuerzo. 

–Lamentablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo. –Dijo Kouji, con seriedad–Si no vienes lo antes posible, los Digimons de la oscuridad no tardarán en destrozar los dos mundos. El digital y las dos dimensiones del nuestro. Por favor, Nadia, _piénsalo bien._

–Lo voy a hacer. Y...mejor te doy esto de vuelta.

La chica le devolvió su D-Scanner a Kouji antes de irse.

***

"Pensarlo bien... ¡Mirá cómo estoy por pensarlo bien!" Pensó Nadia cuando llegaba a su casa, cansada y magullada (las chicas habían tenido un mini-partido de Voley y por estar pensando en Kouji y en el Digimundo, se había caído y recidido un pelotazo en la cabeza). Justo cuando llegó, vio a su mamá hablando con Alejandra, la vecina, y sus dos hijas bebés: Sofía y Catalina.

–Hola–murmuró la chica cuando llegó.

–Uy, ¡mirá quién vino, Sofi! Justo que le estabas preguntando a la mamá de Nadia dónde estaba...–dijo alegre Alejandra.

– ¡HOLA!–Saludó la pequeña.

– ¡Hola, Sofi!–dijo Nadia.

– ¿No vas a saludar a Nadia?–quiso saber la mamá de Sofi, a lo que la pequeña niña de 2 años respondió con un "besito bebé". Después de eso, la chiquita enfiló derecho para la casa de Nadia, agarrándose del pantalón de la chica.

–Me parece que quiere venir–dijo la mamá de Nadia.

– ¡SÍ!–chilló con alegría la pequeña– ¿Y la pelotita?–agregó, refiriéndose a una pelota que picaba alto, la cual tenía un diminuto "Togepi" en su interior.

–Bueno, Sofi, te dejo. Pero después te vengo a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?–dijo la mamá.

– ¡SÍ!

Cuando Sofi entró en la habitación de Nadia, sus ojitos detectaron el D-Scanner.

– ¿Y qué es esto?–preguntó la pequeña niña.

–Eso... es un juguete–respondió Nadia nerviosa.

– ¡FOTOS, FOTOS!–volvió a chillar Sofi.

– ¿Querés ver fotos?–preguntó Nadia.

– ¡SÍ!

Mientras la pequeña Sofía miraba las fotos, Nadia pensaba sin parar.

"Tengo que decidirme. Tengo que contestarle a Kouji antes del miércoles, sino podrían atacar también a mi país, ¡y eso no voy a permitir!"

–Nadia, ¿qué es esto?–le preguntó Sofía cinco minutos después, luego de haber hecho unas treinta preguntas más.

–Esto se llama "Mouse".

– ¿Y esto?

–Reloj.

Escuchar la risa contagiosa de Sofía le hizo recapacitar a chica.

"Si le digo que no a Kouji... ¿qué será de Sofi? ¿Y de mis amigos? ¿Y de mis vecinos? No habrá un futuro para ellos, no podrán conocer un mundo mejor, pero no quiero que pase eso. Después de todo, ¡siempre quise ser parte de los elegidos! Valdrá la pena ir, les daré un futuro a toda la gente que quiero, conoceré a Takuya google-boy y a los demás, capaz que pueda darle una grandísima patada a Kouichi, no tengo nada de que quejarme. ¡Una patada a Kouichi! Sí, eso SÍ que vale la pena. ¡Lo voy a mandar a volar como si fuera Janagata! (N/A: Janagata es de Saber Marionette) Ya estoy decidida: _iré al digimundo_."

***

– ¿Y?–le preguntó Kouji, en la mañana de aquel jueves lluvioso.

–Sí–contestó Nadia, muy seria–Iré. Pero primero, Kouji, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer.

_Fin del capítulo 4_

Bueno, bueno. ¡Se acabó la etapa en el mundo real! O mejor dicho, casi se acaba. En el próximo capítulo Kouji y Nadia por fin emprenden el camino para el digimundo, pero el NADOUJI sigue... A propósito, estoy haciendo unos dibujos de estos dos genios totales haciendo cosplay. Es sobre un capítulo que todavía no escribí, pero cuando lo tenga listo les aviso. Y, por suerte, la Anti Kouichi (o Kouchi)-manía se acabó. ¡Cuando vi los capítulos 30 y 32 cada vez que pasaban los recuerdos del pibe me daban ganas de llorar a mares! Pobre lobito trastornado... no, mentira, ¡pobrecito Koui-kun! La pasó bastante mal. Yo también me sentiría como él si toda mi vida me ocultaron que tengo una hermana... T-T... ¡SNIF!


	6. ¡VAMOS AL DIGIMUNDO!

Capítulo 5: ¡vamos al digimundo!

El resto de ese miércoles Nadia Ascasubi se la pasó, entre otras cosas, frente a su computadora. Eso no habría sido raro, si no supiéramos para qué: como se iría al Digimundo en dos días, tenía que (por lo menos) despedirse. Y preparar su equipaje. Eso último no era una tragedia, pero como Takuya y los demás habían ido de improviso... seguro que no tenían un botiquín de emergencias a mano. Y como ella iría por su propia voluntad, se encargaría de preparar uno. Mientras escribía una carta de despedida y preparaba e-mails para mandarle a sus amigos, en los cuales les contaba a dónde iba (aunque no estaba muy segura de que le creyeran); la chica revolvía la casa buscando curitas, vendas, gasas, entre otras cosas. También llevaría en una mochila algunas cositas más. Además (por las moscas) se imprimió una lista de todos los Digimons conocidos, para conocer sus ataques.

El jueves, eligió la ropa. Eso sí no que era una tragedia, pero sabía que la manera en que fuera vestida al digimundo era bastante importante. No cometería el error de Izumi-chan (N/A: no la culpo, si ella hubiera sabido adónde iría ese tren...), sería cuidadosa con eso. Finalmente se decidió por ponerse jeans, una remera blanca y un pulóver rosa viejo (no sé si es buena combinación, qué le voy a hacer). También llevaba en su mochila una campera roja (objeto de burla de sus compañeros del cole por llevar adornos de ositos en las mangas...) y un gorro. El último detalle fue atarse el pelo con una gomita multicolor y ponerse un par de anteojos para sol (medio Digimon Tamers, pero si aparecía un Digi campo de batalla...). Por la noche, se conectó a Internet y les mandó los mails a Juli, Carlunguis, y Flor (una amiga que se había ido del colegio dos años atrás). Después de eso, se tendría que comportar de una manera "normal", hasta que fuera la hora de irse. En ese momento saldría de su casa lo más silenciosamente posible, para encontrarse con Kouji en la esquina. (N/A: no piensen mal de esto... ¿o no se acuerdan de que Kouji-kun TODAVÍA no gusta de ninguna chica? Bueno, eso por ahora... ¬¬)

***

El reloj silenciosamente reprogramado sonó a las cinco en punto. Nadia se vistió con rapidez y sigilo. Cuando estuvo lista, tomó su mochila y D-Scanner y, caminando a ciegas (cosa en la que era experta), agarró las llaves y abrió la puerta del departamento lo más silenciosamente posible.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, abrió la puerta principal con más cuidado que antes. Si alguno de sus vecinos de edificio la viera "huyendo", estaba lista. Pero por suerte todo iba bien. Se encontró con Kouji en la esquina, tal como habían planeado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Nadia-kun?–le preguntó preocupado, mientras ella compraba los boletos de tren con una máquina.

–Un poco nerviosa–contestó la chica. – ¿Y a qué estación vamos?

–Martínez–dijo Kouji. Nadia tomó los boletos de tren y esperaron a que llegara el ferrocarril. Luego de unos minutos, Nadia empezó a tararear una melodía. ("Sé que hay en tus ojos con sólo mirar, que estás cansado de andar y de andar..." ¿Les suena?)

–No puedo creer que se cumpla mi sueño–murmuró la chica. –Siempre creí que eran sólo un Anime, hasta ahora, claro.

–Y es que lo somos–le respondió Kouji. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un rato laaaargo.

–Ya llegamos–dijo Nadia, luego de un rato.

Cuando salieron de la estación, Nadia se acordó de algo.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–La puerta al Digimundo está muy cerca de aquí. En el estacionamiento de un centro comercial–respondió Kouji.

– ¿Cerca? ¿Cerca?–le dijo la chica, enojada– ¡El shopping del que hablás está a 20 cuadras de la avenida!

–Entonces habrá que caminar. Pero primero...

Señaló una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos.

–Tengo que hacer algo ahí–murmuró Kouji.

–De acuerdo–Asintió ella. Y bajando la voz, entraron con cuidado a la casa

– ¿Quién vive acá?–quiso saber Nadia, unos segundos después. La chica se hundió en sus pensamientos.

"¿Puede ser posible que este chico nunca me hable mirándome a los ojos?", pensaba ella. "Bue! Mejor me callo mi maldita bocota, yo TAMPOCO miro a los ojos; a menos, claro, que sean los de Herny..."

–Una mujer que me dejó dormir aquí–contestó Kouji, mientras se sacaba los zapatos. – ¿No vas a entrar?–preguntó, mirando a Nadia (que todavía estaba en el pequeño hall).

"Bakara! ¡Esto me pasa por estar en la luna de Remsie Lupin...!", maldijo por lo bajo. "Nadia Ascasubi, hay momentos para pensar, ¡pero no ahora!"

– ¡Ah, Kouji! Ya llegaste–dijo una señora de aspecto respetable, que aparentaba unos 55 años–. ¿Te vas hoy?

–Así es, señora. –respondió Kouji educadamente–No podría quedarme más tiempo aunque quisiera.

–Ya veo. Te lavé tu ropa–repuso la mujer con cariño maternal– está impecable y perfumada. ¿Y quién es tu compañera? ¿Tu novia, acaso?

Cuando escuchó esto, Nadia se puso terriblemente roja. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto de lejos la habría confundido con un semáforo. Sí, sí, ¡es mejor ser la novia de Kouji que la del imbécil de Tommy! (o tb Jyou Kido, el super cobarde de Digimon 1).

–No. E-es la persona de la que le estuve hablando–respondió con rapidez el chico, con las mejillas algo calientes.

–Así que es ella...–la mujer examinó a Nadia como si Kouji fuera su hijo y ella, su prometida–Bueno, ¿querés tomar algo, Kouji?

–Si no es mucha molestia...–respondió Kouji, mientras entraba a un cuarto. La mujer se le acercó y el chico le murmuró algo. Sin embargo Nadia ya no podía escuchar sus voces, ya que ellos ya estaban fuera de su vista. Unos segundos después la mujer salió y entró a otra habitación. No tardó mucho en salir de ésta, con una bandeja en sus manos.

–Kouji me dijo que te gusta mucho el té verde, ¿no?–dijo la mujer, mientras le ponía delante de Nadia una taza con un líquido color ámbar. Y luego agregó, en tono confidencial– Se pasó una semana entera buscando por la capital el mejor té verde.

"¿¡CÓMO-RAYOS-SABE-QUE-ME-GUSTA-EL-TÉ-VERDE!?" Pensó Nadia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus mejillas (ni ella misma) no se habían repuesto aún de tanta vergüenza, y ya estaban tan rojas como los reflejos naturales que tenía su peculiar (por no decir casi imposible) cabello castaño.

En ese momento volvió Kouji, vestido como era más conocido: el pañuelo con rayas marrones, su campera con rayas amarillas y su pantalón combinaban perfectamente con el azul marino de su cabello y ojos, aquellos ojos que miraban que miraban de una manera hermosa e indescriptible a la vez. Nadia lo miró, y Kouji hizo lo mismo. Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, pero luego apartaron su vista del otro, avergonzados y sonrojados. Al verlos, la mujer sonrió con suspicacia.

–Kouji, acá está tu té–le dijo afablemente la mujer, mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina. Mientras ella no estaba, los dos chicos tomaron su té en un silencio sorprendente. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con la valentía necesaria para enfrentar la mirada del otro pero, mientras uno estaba distraído, el otro le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

Cinco minutos después, continuaban su marcha rumbo al centro comercial. Nadia estaba caminando, cuando se acordó de algo.

–Kouji, ¿cómo vamos a entrar al estacionamiento?–el la miró con cara de ¿? Y ella agregó, tímida– El shopping abre a las 10 de la mañana.

Kouji se quedó un largo rato pensando. Después de unos minutos, que a Nadia le parecieron eternos; Kouji la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

–Si no podemos entrar por las buenas, entraremos por las malas.

– ¿Qué querés decir? ¬¬U

El chico le mostró su D-Scanner como toda respuesta.

–V- ¿Vas a evolucionar para entrar?–le preguntó la chica. o_O

Kouji asintió.

– ¡Nos vas a meter en problemas!–murmuró la chica enojada– ¡Hay seguridad ahí! Te van a ver, y nos van a preguntar porqué estamos ahí, y no nos van a creer si les contamos, y... ¿Kouji? ¿Dónde estás?

Nadia miró para todos lados, sin resultado. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de tildar a Kouji de "cobarde", Wolfmon salió detrás de unos arbustos bajos.

–Genial. Ahora hablo al "divino botón" (N/A: significa "para nada") –murmuró la chica, con verdadero fastidio.

–Vamos, sube–le dijo Wolfmon, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de la chica.

–C- ¿cómo que suba?–preguntó horrizada Nadia, mientras se empezaba a sonrojar. Wolfmon (o Kouji) no esperó que se decidiera: simplemente la levantó y la protegió con sus fuertes brazos. (N/A: cómo me gustaría estar en el lugar de mi personaje... *la baba cae, cae, cae...*)

– ¡Esperá! Yo-¡yo ODIO las alturas!–dijo Nadia, casi al borde de un ataque de histeria. Wolfmon volvió a ignorarla. Abrazándola con fuerza (la chica nunca había estado tan roja como en ese momento), saltó la verja del shopping y empezó a correr sin parar hasta que llegó al sector de estacionamiento. Cuando llegaron ahí, la chica bajó super-recontra-hiper-mil sonrojada y furiosa.

– ¡Podrías haberME matado!–le espetó ella, conteniendo apenas su furia. Wolfmon volvió a ser Kouji y miró a la chica de una manera seria e intimidante, casi fría. Nadia se quedó petrificada cuando el chico le clavó la mirada de esa manera.

–Mejor vamos yendo–murmuró.

El camino hacia donde debían ir no era largo, pero debían hacerlo con suma cautela. Subieron tres tramos de escalera, hasta llegar a la terraza. Allí había un piso más de estacionamiento, pero sin protección alguna.

– ¿Acá es?–preguntó Nadia, cuando llegaron ahí. Kouji sólo se limitó a asentir.

–Pero, ¿cómo?–dijo Nadia– ¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí?

–Déjamelo a mí–murmuró Kouji. Sacó de sus bolsillos una gomera, una piedra y un artículo de pirotecnia.

– ¿Vas a tirar eso?

–Sí. La señora de la tienda me dijo que hacen muchísimo ruido, lo suficiente para distraer a esos guardias.

–Va a hacer ruido. –Aseguró la chica– Se llaman "triangulitos". A mí uno de esos casi me deja sorda en Año Nuevo.

–Quédate aquí– le advirtió Kouji. Él salió y encendió el "triangulito" con un fósforo, lo metió en la gomera y, cuando hubo apuntado, disparó. El artefacto dio en las máquinas de aire acondicionado. Hubo un "¡BUM!" y una de las máquinas empezó a incendiarse: justo lo que Kouji quería. Los guardias salieron corriendo hacia ahí, dejando el camino libre para que ellos dos pudieran llegar hasta la computadora vieja. Cuando los chicos estuvieron muy cerca, una niebla densa cubrió el lugar.

– ¿Qué es esto?–Preguntó Kouji, tosiendo. El humo les estaba irritando los ojos.

–Capaz que es un Digi campo de batalla–respondió Nadia, con los anteojos de sol puestos. 

– ¿Alguna idea para llegar?–Dijo Kouji con intriga.

–Dejáme intentar algo–le respondió ella. La chica levantó su D-Scanner en alto. –Poné tu D-Scanner así y el resto lo hago yo–explicó ella. Entonces tomó aire y dijo (al mejor estilo Miyako Inoue) –: "_Puerta del Digimundo, ¡ÁBRETE! Niños elegidos ¡VAMOS!_"

Fue instantáneo. Como si de Digimon 02 se tratase, un rayo de luz bajó del cielo y absorbió a los dos chicos. Fue un viaje medio turbulento hasta que... llegaran.

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina..._

– ¿Por qué Nadia se tarda tanto?–le preguntó Jaqui a Mariu.

–Ya casi va a tocar el timbre–dijo Carlunguis. – ¿No estará enferma?

Cuando dijo eso, entró Julieta a toda velocidad al colegio. Se detuvo de una forma muy graciosa (muy a lo Daisuke), pero inusual en ella, frente a Jaqui y compañía.

– ¡Chicas, chicas!–dijo Julieta, casi sin aire. 

– ¿Estás bien, Juli?–preguntó Herny, que estaba con ellas.

– ¿Qué pasa?–dijo sorprendida Jaqui.

–Nadia...–se limitó a decir Juli, antes de sentarse exhausta en una silla de plaza que había en el patio del secundario.

– ¿Qué pasa con Nadia?–Dijo Tommy, que había acabado de llegar. El chico usó a Jaqui como apoyabrazos y la jovencita, furiosa a más no poder, le tiró un manotón que casi lo deja estampado contra la pared.

–Lean...– Juli sólo les alcanzó un papel de computadora, en el cual había una carta escrita con letra desprolija: la letra de Nadia.

_Juli_

_No te asustés si no encontrás ni a Kouji ni a mí. No vamos a estar acá por un largo tiempo (o al menos eso espero @_@). Kouji me dijo (bah, yo lo descubrí primero) que él en realidad es el personaje de Digimon Frontier. Sí, sí, es OBVIO que suena rarísimo, pero es verdad. Bue, (qué más iba a decir... ¡Ouch! Estoy con "nevillitis crónica"...) ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tengo mi D-Scanner (la versión Frontier del clásico Digibase)! Me parece que puedo evolucionar en el Digimon de Hikari Yagami (Kari Kamiya para vos, si es que viste Digimon 1) en su nivel de Campeón Máximo (Angewomon, ¡con su terrible Flecha Celestial!). Wiiiiii! Wooooow! Yuuuupiiii! Es algo SO KAWAII! Bue, so kawaii para mí; porque voy a poder vengarme de Kouichi!!!!! (y de Grottomonchis, Ranamonchis, Mercuremonchis, etc, etc, etc...)_

_Mis "queridos" papis tienen una copia de esto, aunque estoy recontra-segura de que no me van a creer ni media palabra. Ya sabés porqué, son los seres humanos más cuidas que he visto en mi vida (+ cuidas que el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto, y eso ya es decir...). Bue, necesito que mantengas esto en secreto, ¿sí? Porque todo el colegio no puede saber de esto, es MUY peligroso (bueno, podés decírselo a las demás lokis), supongo que los del grupete de Cherubimon me deben seguir buscando. :-P _

_Ok__, hasta pronto!_

Nadia ^-^

_PD.: Si no entendés algo (o nada), preguntale a algún digifanático por el barrio o mirá en alguna página buena en la w3 sobre Frontier y las demás temporadas. Espero que así puedas captar algo. ¬¬U A menos que el D-Reaper haga papilla los servidores de la web (toco madera, toco madera...). _

_PD.2: Decile a Tommy de mi parte que NO voy a ser su novia. (si es que esos estúpidos rumores son ciertos, y ESPERO que NO lo sean)Y si son verdad (pobre de mí), dale una patada a lo Zarzamora que lo mande a volaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! (Carlunguis sabe a qué me refiero)._

– ¿Qué significa esto?–preguntó Mariu.

–Significa que ya sabemos dónde está Nadi y el chico Minamoto–le contestó Juli, mirándola a lo Hermione Granger.

– ¿Querés decir que es _verdad_?–preguntó Herny, atónito.

–Ahá.

–Esto no parece una broma, –murmuró Carlunguis–Nadi no nos podría hacer esto para burlarse.

– ¿Cómo sabés qué es cierto?–Preguntó Jaqui.

–Miren–dijo Juli, extendiéndoles una foto. –Me la dejó con la carta.

Carlunguis, Herny, Jaqui y Mariu se quedaron de piedra cuando miraron la foto. En ella estaba un extraño monstruo. Abajo decía: "_Wolfmonchito__-lindo-super kawaii (todavía con dudas? Espero que no!)_"

–Voy a cumplir lo que me pidió ella. –Dijo Juli. –Espero que también lo hagan ustedes, ¿OK?

–OK–Dijeron los otros chicos. Y luego Carlunguis dijo.

– ¡Es hora de buscar info de Frontier!

Fin del capítulo 5

Contestando REWIEWS!!!! ^-^

Bra: ¡alguien que comparte mi opinión sobre Kouichito! Bueno, mi cambio de opinión es mas que reciente, (SNIF! pobre Kouichito, lobito trastornado...) ¡Claro que aprovecho los momentos que "estoy" con Kouji-kun! Va a haber muchas situaciones como ésa (situaciones que casi todas son puras casualidades, jeje) ^-^. Sobre la transformación, la cosa estaba entre Angewomon y Lilymon, pero cuando me acordé de que Angemon es el compañero de Takeru (el que llevaba el emblema de la esperanza)...decidí que Angewomon se quedaba con el puesto (en honor al TAKARI y porque eso va a ser MUY IMPORTANTE dentro de unos capítulos). Y sobre Nefertimon...sí, deja mucho que desear. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor que se transformara en, no sé... ¡OPHANIMON! Pero yo no soy de la Toei, ni tampoco se puede volver a hacer 02 (si pudiera hacerlo de vuelta pondría puro TAKARI, SORATO, KENYAKO y MISHIRO!)

¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Dudas? Para eso están los rewiews!!! Ah! Los pocos que recibo son TAN alentadores...por eso me gustaría recibir más!!! Y no se hagan problema con todas las veces que nombre a Harry Potter y otros animes, eso está para darle más realismo a la historia.

PD. ¿Algún frontiermaníaco tiene la tapa de "An Endless Tale"? (el último disco de Frontier, que yo sepa). Es que no consigo la imagen por ningún lado!!!!


	7. Seis elegidos y tres digimons

_HOOOOOOLAAAAAA! KONNICHIWAAAAAA! ^-^ Hoy voy a ser rápida. Más que rápida, ¡recontra veloz! Dicen que el martes 13 es de mala suerte... y lo fue, por lo menos para mí. Nos cambiaron de bancos en el cole y me tocó al lado una chica que larga una baranda que mata... :-P ( todavía no salgo del shock de mi primera compañera, una amargada total, y ahora me toca ÉSTA...) Les tengo que contar algo buenísimo! ¿Vieron que yo les dije en no me acuerdo qué capítulo que todo lo que escribía se cumplía al revés? BINGO! Me pasó eso. Originalmente había puesto que hoy (14/5) tenía prueba de Geometría, pero cuando legó la hora de matemática... ¡la profesora dijo que se había olvidado las pruebas!!! La verdad esto es para matarse de risa... Lassie se olvidó las pruebas, Lassie se olvidó las prublas... encima mañana no tengo clases!!! Me salvo de Computación (con la bruja Lassie tb), Catequesis, Historia e Inglés!!! Bueno, antes del capítulo, tengo que hacer una aclaración._

_N/A: Ningún personaje es mío, excepto Nadia (que es 90% en base a mí). TODO lo demás es propiedad de la Toei y un montón de empresas más (ay, lo que daría por que Kouji-kun fuera real...). Si la aparición de Patamon no es la misma que en el Anime de Digimon Frontier, NO ES MI CULPA! Este capítulo lo hice mucho antes de que pasaran el capítulo 10 por la tele. La cosa es que cuando me bajé el video del 2do ending de Frontier (An endless tale), vi un Patamon en el video, además de a mi pobrechito Kouichito (casi grito "¡maldito desgraciado, Kouichi Kimuraaaaaa!). Entonces pensé "¿cómo habrá aparecido ese Patamon?" Pero como no quería esperar hasta que pasaran el capítulo (mejor dicho, ni sabía que iban a pasar Frontier acá), se me ocurrió inventar esto. No me maten si no le pego una con el japonés, ya les dije que sé poco y nada. ¿Algo más...?Sí! Yo uso los nombres originales (o sea, Koji-Kouji, Tommy-Tomoki, J.P.-Jumpei, y Zoe-Izumi)._

Capítulo 6: Seis elegidos y tres digimons

Kouji se incorporó con cierta dificultad. ¡Ouch! ¿Desde cuánta altura habrían caído? Miró a su alrededor, obviamente buscando a su "compañera". ¡Ahí estaba! Todavía inconsciente, Nadia estaba bajo un árbol. Decidiendo no despertarla (a ver si todavía le daba una bofetada), se sentó a una distancia prudencial de ella. Entonces, cuando Kouji estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir a buscar agua, algo lo distrajo por completo.

Era un agudo, lejano y desesperado grito. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el grito se iba haciendo más y más claro. Cuando fue lo suficientemente alto, Kouji pudo entenderle: era un grito de auxilio.

–Waaaaa~! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Se acerca un Virus!–dijo el pequeño Digimon, escondiéndose atrás de Kouji, muerto de miedo.

–Un... ¿qué?–murmuró Kouji. En ese momento, se escuchó un "biri-biri-biri-biríp!", procedente de la mochila de Nadia. Justo en ese momento, la chica empezó a volver en sí.

–Ay~ ~... ¿habrá sido todo eso un sueño?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?–murmuró la chica, mientras se levantaba. Abrió uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y sacó el D-Scanner.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–le preguntó Kouji, mientras llegaba hasta ella. El pequeño Digimon ahora se agarraba de la cabeza del chico.

– ¡Se acerca, se acerca!–chilló el Digimon, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cabeza de Kouji.

– ¡Ay! ¡Me duele! Sal de mi...–intentó decir el chico, pero Nadia lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué se acerca?–preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose más al Digimon que a Kouji.

–Un Digimon Virus. Es muy, muy, muy, muuuuy poderoso.

–Un Virus MUY fuerte...–meditó la chica.

– ¡Sal de mi cabeza!–dijo Kouji finalmente, mientras tironeaba para que el monstruito lo dejase en paz.

– ¡Basta, Kou!–dijo Nadia con firmeza. Luego se dirigió al Digimon–Vení, yo no te voy a molestar como _ése_...

–Ey, ¡tengo nombre!–dijo enojado Kouji. – ¿Y quién te dio derecho para decirme "Kou"?

–Nadie. Yo hago lo que quiero–le respondió Nadia de mal talante. Y empezó a hacerle mimitos al Digimon como si fuera un gato. (un gato muy especial, con alitas marrones y aspecto de bebé)

–Biri-biri-biri-biríp!

– ¿Qué es eso?–preguntó Kouji, abandonando su postura antipática por un momento.

–Es mi D-Scanner...–Nadia lo miró. Una especie de mapita apareció proyectado en el aire, y la chica anunció– ¡Algo se acerca!

– ¡Ah no, ah no, ah no, no, no!–empezó a chillar el Digimon, ya en un ataque de histeria.

–No te preocupes. Mientras yo esté acá, no te va a pasar nada malo–dijo Nadia, en un tono bastante tranquilizador.

Entonces temblaron unos árboles, y apareció el Digimon al que tanto temía el pequeñín. Parecía un Were Garurumon, pero era de pelaje negro y ojos furiosos.

– ¡Es Black Were Garurumon!–dijo el monstruito, tapándose los ojos con sus patitas.

– ¿Black Were Garurumon?–repitió Kouji.

–_Black Were Garurumon, del tipo Virus, en __su anteúltima etapa (Mega Campeón)__. Pertenece al grupo de los normales. Su técnica especial son las Garras Kaiser–_dijo Nadia, al mejor estilo Ruki Makino, cuando su D-Scanner mostró la información que ella decía.

– ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?–barbotó Kouji.

– ¡Que tengo toda la información acerca de los Digimons disponible en mi D-Scanner, Kou!–Dijo ella, rebosando de alegría.

–No me digas "Kou"...–murmuró Kouji, aparentemente ofendido. Black Were Garurumon volvió su vista hacia ellos.

– ¡La elegida!–dijo el Virus, detectando con rapidez a Nadia.

–Oh oh...–murmuró Nadia– Acá vamos de vuelta...

– ¡Antes "Wery" era bueno!–dijo el chiquito, en un éxtasis de tristeza– ¡Pero un día desapareció, y luego volvió convertido en lo que ven ahora!

–No te preocupes, "todo va a estar bien"–le dijo Nadia, mientras lo miraba con una enorme y gentil sonrisa. Entonces sucedió algo maravilloso: el pequeño Digimon evolucionó. Pero no subió uno, si no ¡dos niveles! De esa forma, el pequeño se trasformó en...

– ¡HOLY ANGEMON!

– ¡_Holy__ Angemon, del tipo Vacuna en su anteúltima etapa. Pertenece al grupo de los ángeles. Su técnica especial es "La Puerta del Destino"_!–dijo Nadia. Y luego agregó–Aunque para los nuestros sea "Magna Angemon"... Supongo que el D-Scanner muestra los nombres originales, no las variaciones de traducción.

Holy Angemon utilizó su "Curación Celestial" para restaurar a Black Were Garurumon a un bondadoso Vacuna. Cuando hubo hecho esto, volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Patamon!–dijo Wery, el Were Garurumon.

–De nada. ¡Tenía muchas, muchas, muchas, muuuuchas ganas de salvarte!–respondió Patamon. Luego se volvió para hablarles a Kouji y Nadia.

–Perdónenme por no presentarme antes. Soy Patamon, mucho gusto.

– ¡Holis! Soy Nadia.

–_Ore wa_ Minamoto Kouji, _hajime__ mashite_.

–Che, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Patamon?–preguntó Nadia, de repente curiosa. Cuando el pequeño Patamon asintió, ella quiso saber– ¿En qué idioma hablás?

–No sé... ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

–Es algo raro...–murmuró la chica, muy pensativa.

– ¿Qué es raro?–preguntó Kouji.

–Los Digimons hablan en su idioma propio, yo en español, y vos en japonés. ¡No entiendo cómo nosotros nos podemos comunicar perfectamente con Patamon, Kou! Se supone que uno no pude hablar un idioma que no conoce... ¿será por el D-Scanner?

–Esa sí que es una buena pregunta. Y NO me digas Kou...

–_Gome__ ne, Kou!_–dijo Nadia alegremente, utilizando su rudimentario japonés. El aludido sólo gruñó. En ese momento, justo cuando Kouji y Nadia parecían prontos a pelear, se escucharon unos gritos desaforados.

–_KOUJI~__ ~!_

–_MINAMOTO-KUN~ ~!_

–_KOUJI-CHAN!~ ~!_

–_KOUJI HONI-CHAN ~ ~!_

–Ya llegaron–suspiró Kouji.

– ¿Quiénes llegaron?–preguntó Nadia. Kouji se limitó a señalar a un grupo de chicos. La chica los miró mejor y se quedó de piedra.

Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto, Jumpei Shibayama y Tomoki Himi se acercaban a toda velocidad. En realidad, sólo Takuya venía corriendo, porque los otros iban en una especie de "trotecito". La excepción a esto era Tomoki, que por ser tan pequeño, iba un poco atrás; igual, sus grititos se escuchaban perfectamente (N/A: Se escuchan bien porque el chiquitín tiene experiencia en gritar...).

– ¡Kouji!–dijo Takuya, en un tono que dejaba ver lo mucho que había extrañado al chico, mientras llegaba hacia él (N/A: ¡EN EL BUEN SENTIDO LO ÚLTIMO! No sean malpensadas/dos, esta historia es SIN TAKOUJI. Por algo la puse en G, ¿no? Además, creo que me daría un ataque si eso pasara).

Al oír hablar a Kouji y Takuya en un veloz japonés, Nadia cayó de golpe a la realidad.

"Podemos entendernos con los Digimons, pero... ¿y entre personas? Si me cuesta un 'tocón' entender a Kou, me va a costar muchísimo más con alguien que no sabía mi idioma...T-T El único en el que dos países tan diferentes como los nuestros podrían entenderse es... el inglés. En eso sí que soy buena. Pero ¿saben Takuya y los demás hablar inglés? Encima, con Izumi la cosa va a ser más complicada todavía, ¡porque combina italiano y japonés! _ Algo me dice que Kou nos va a hacer de intérprete, si no encuentro una solución lo más pronto posible..."

Justamente fue Kouji quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Nadia-kun, no quisiera ponerte en aprietos, pero...

–... ¿Pero tenemos que entendernos de alguna forma?–intentó adivinar la chica.

–Ahá.

– ¿Por qué no les preguntás si entienden inglés? Ese es un idioma casi universal, quiero decir, como todos lo entienden...

–De acuerdo, intentaré–le respondió Kouji. Mientras él hablaba con Takuya y los otros, Nadia lo miraba de reojo. Medio sonrojada, medio enojada consigo misma (y con Kouji también).

"¡Este pibe es más raro...! *suspiro* Como dije antes, Kou es un lobo solitario traumado pero con estilo. Traumado porque no soporta ni que lo toquen, ni que le pongan apodos (¡no me digan que Kou no suena ADORABLE! ^-^); con estilo porque tiene una manera de hablar... *suspiro laaaaargo* "_Watashi__ no Kouji-kun!_" Sos TAN difícil de entender... Y encima, ¡tengo que convivir con vos! *suspiro más laaaaaaargo que el anterior* ¡Sí que son complicados los hombres! Podrían ser una especie aparte."

–Ok. Ehh... ¿Nadia?–intentó Kouji.

– ¿Sip?

–Con las presentaciones no tienes problemas, ¿no?

–Nop. Mientras que sean fáciles, todo OK. Si no... ¡Voy a tener que pagarte como traductor!

–Bueno, ¿puedes esperar un rato más?

– ¡Sí!

Hubo que esperar unos minutos más, luego de los cuales Kouji volvió a hablarle a Nadia.

–Ya está. Ahora espero que los entiendas.

–También yo–murmuró Nadia. Takuya se adelantó y empezó a presentarse.

–_Ore wa Kanbara, Takuya! _(¡Soy Takuya Kanbara!) –dijo el chico, con su típica alegría de "Google-boy". Luego fue el turno de Izumi.

Mientras tanto, Kouji se había hundido en su mente. 

"No me entiendo. Se suponía que mi misión era sólo traerla aquí, pero cada segundo que pasa siento como si una parte de mí quisiera estar con ella para siempre... Es especial, no sólo por su calidad de Niña Elegida. Es capaz de hacerme olvidar el enojo que a veces siento, de hacerme reír, de pensar que no hay límites para entendernos... todo eso con una sonrisa y su inigualable forma de ser. ¿Qué es lo que siento en realidad? ¿Aprecio? ¿Alegría cuando la tengo cerca mío? ¿O es otra cosa más profunda todavía? No lo sé, realmente no tengo ni idea. Nunca he estado más confundido que ahora, ahora que ella está en el mismo mundo que yo. Tal vez tenga que preguntarle a alguien... ¿Será esto la tan desconocida amistad? Ojalá pudiera saberlo."

–_Watashi__ wa Orimoto, Izumi!_ (¡Me llamo Izumi Orimoto!) –Tercer lugar, Jumpei.

–_Ore wa Shibayama Jumpei! _(¡Soy Jumpei Shibayama!) –Después de Jumpei, Tomoki.

–_Boku__ wa... Himi, Tomoki _(Me llamo... Tomoki Himi) –Dijo algo cohibido Tomoki. Por último, sólo quedaba Nadia.

–_Ore wa_ _Ascasubi__, Nadia! _(Yo soy Nadia Siksnys)–Sin embargo, Nadia quería advertirles sobre su apellido, que suponía que sería difícil de pronunciar para un japonés. Hizo un esfuerzo– _But you can call me Nadia, just Nadia!_

– Why?–preguntó Izumi.

–_Because my last name is... is going to be a bit difficult to say in your language_–Nadia intentó decir esto de manera tal que se entendiera con facilidad. Error. Takuya miró con cara de ¿? Kouji le tradujo todo para que le pudieran entender. Al parecer, Izumi era la única que había entendido todo eso. __

– ¡Y yo soy Patamon!–dijo el chiquitín, volando con sus alitas marrones hacia la cabeza de Nadia.

– ¿Patamon?–murmuró Tomoki.

– ¿Puedo decirte "Nadilius"? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué dices, Nadia?–preguntó Patamon.

– ¡Sip! –dijo Nadia. – ¿Y yo no te puedo decir "Patunguis"?

– ¡Sí, si! ¡Ahora soy "Patunguis"! ¡Me gusta mucho ese nombre!–dijo el Patamon. – ¿Y puedo quedarme con ustedes?–le preguntó a Takuya, quien asintió con la cabeza. 

Sin embargo, ya era hora de seguir su camino por el Digimundo. Como Ophanimon les había dicho a Takuya y los otros que debían ir a la Terminal de Ciudad Espejo, se apresuraron a continuar con su camino. Nadia aceptó esto a regañadientes, ya que había que caminar y ella ODIABA caminar. Sin embargo, todavía tenían el "pequeño gran problema" del idioma.

Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Kouji (muy a pesar suyo) se encargaría de enseñarle un poco de japonés básico a Nadia, para que la chica pudiera comunicarse mejor con los otros elegidos.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que había una persona buscando algo más poderoso que cualquier Espíritu.

Fin del capítulo 6

Contestando Rewiews! ^-^

Bra: no te hagas mucho problema por cómo "trato" a Kouichito. Como puse en mi tarea de lengua (tenía que hacer una crítica de espectáculos y yo la hice sobre Frontier) "el viaje tiene también el propósito de que los personajes crezcan como personas". O sea que Nadilius no va a ser siempre así; además los dos nos parecemos (no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que lo pueda entender). Y si volvemos a la genia, k-pa total, inigualable Hikari, hay algo que me acordé ahora que es bastante interesante. ¿Por qué "Hikari" se escribe en el original en Katakana y no con el Kanji? Digo, porque como Hikari lleva el emblema de la luz (hikari, oh casualidad...) me parecía más correcto escribirlo con el kanji. Y si hablamos de Fairymon... sí en la traducción la llaman "Kazemon"(suena horrible que se llame "vientomon"); pero los HORRORES de traducción no terminan ahí, le cambiaron los nombres a casi todos los híbridos y tb a los personajes (se cuentan con los dedos de las manos los que quedaron igual).

Izumi Orimoto: como ya dije, todavía no sé si va a haber patada al lobito trastornado (T-T)... pero TAKUMI va haber (medio escondido pero TAKUMI al fin) dentro de unos capítulos más (ni pienso decir cuándo).

Memi_chan: muchas gracias por los comentarios. ¡Otra fanática de Kouji-kun para el club! (¿Fanática o babosa?) Sería mejor que te pongas bien las pilas para tragarte todos los capítulos que ya publiqué... pero hacelo con paciencia (y disfrutando las partes de NADOUJI).

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden que si hay algo que es igual que en el anime es pura coincidencia (a partir del 8 las cosas van más parejas). No sé como a veces le pegué con cosas tan mínimas como el hecho de que Patunguis sea tan perceptivo, entre otras. Si tuvieron problemas con los diálogos en inglés se los paso traducidos para el próximo capítulo. No se olviden que mientras esperan pueden dejarme sus rewiews a mis otras historias (historias que voy a bajar de este sitio si no tengo más lectores...). ¡PLEASE, ONEGAI, POR FAVOR!


	8. Una piedra en el camino

Hola! Perdónenme si tardé mucho, es que la @#¬&$*! de Lassie nos llenó de tarea (18 ejercicios con el Teorema de Pitágoras, nooooooo!) y me pasé todo el jueves (gracias a Dios, fue feriado por el patrono de mi ciudad) haciendo esa tarea MÁS toda la que nos dejó Mussy, la profe de lengua (una solterona que es alta y delgada como un fideo fino). Pero aparte de eso, fue todo bien, lástima que mañana (lunes 19) tengo prueba de Matemática... la que Lassie se olvidó el miércoles. Bueno, mejor dejo de deprimir y las dejo con el...  

Capítulo 7: Una piedra en el camino

– ¡Llegamos a Ciudad Espejo!

– ¡Yuupi!

Por fin habían llegado a destino. Después de caminar muchísimo y haber tenido ciertos "problemas" con unos Numemons babosos para los cuales Nadia e Izumi eran muy lindas, habían encontrado un Trailmon, quien no tuvo ningún problema en llevarlos hasta la estación de Ciudad Espejo. En el poco tiempo que se llevaba con ellos, Nadia se había hecho muy buena amiga de todos los elegidos. Para la chica, Tomoki era una especie de "hermanito menor"; Izumi, "Camila" del grupo (debido a su parecido con una compañera llamada Camila, una chica histérica y malpensada pero que era muy buena persona); Jumpei, el loko de los RPG's; Takuya el "Google-boy" y jefe de grupo; y Kouji, el impenetrable lobo solitario. Patunguis era para Nadia y Tomoki la mascotita, ya que los dos chicos lo querían muchísimo y por igual. ¿Bokomon y Neemon? Bueno, Bokomon era el sabe-lo-todo; y Neemon... el curioso metido, pero metido bueno al fin.

Sin embargo, Kouji cada día se sentía más confundido cuando Nadia le hablaba o se le acercaba. Sentía una sensación rara, como si le ardiera su cara cuando la veía; mas él no se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos era mucho más profundos de lo que imaginaba.

Nadia, por su parte, se percataba de la angustia del chico. Se había prometido hacer sentir bien a todos, y Kouji no sería la excepción. El chico era su blanco preferido de bromas y comentarios graciosos, pero aún así Kouji no salía de su ensimismamiento diario. Entre las "bromitas" que Nadia le había hecho figuraban: tirarle una montaña de hojas secas, esconderle su tan preciado pañuelo azul con rayas marrones, hacerle (con ayuda de Tomoki, Patamon y Neemon) cosquillas con plumas suaves en la nariz mientras dormía a la noche, contarle anécdotas muy graciosas del colegio y personales (por supuesto, personales que le pudieras decir a un chico), seguir llamándole "Kou", y (una de las mejores) ponerle una lombriz en la cabeza. En la ocasión del pañuelo Kouji revolvió medio campamento como si fuera un murciélago enorme, silencioso y de color azul; hasta que le preguntó a Nadia si lo había visto. Su manera de contestar (¡sí, capaz que lo vi!), acompañada de una sonrisa picarona enorme y un tono en el que parecía a punto de estallar de la risa le hicieron descubrir a Kouji que ella era la culpable de más de uno de sus "accidentes".

Pero mejor volamos a la acción. Ciudad Espejo era un pueblito muy lindo, donde los chicos aprovecharon para descansar. Justo Takuya comentó que había descubierto una cancha de fútbol, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Después de recorrer con Tomoki y Patunguis el lugar, Nadia encontró algo que llamó su atención.

– ¡Tomoki! ¡Una computadora!–dijo la chica con alegría.

– ¡Wow! _Honto__?_–respondió Tomoki. La chica asintió y fueron corriendo hacia ella, acompañados por Patungis.

–Oh, oh. ¡No puedo prenderla!–dijo la chica, apenada.

– ¿Puedo?–dijo Tomoki. –El chico hizo algo y pudo encenderla.

– ¡Yuuuupi! ¡Sos un k-po total!

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?–preguntó Kouji, entrando de repente en el lugar.

–Mirando la compu, Kou–respondió Nadia.

–_Sou__ da ne, Kou honi-chan!_–dijo Tomoki.

– ¿Porqué no hacen algo más interesante?–le preguntó Kouji. Esto hizo enojar muchísimo a Nadia.

– ¿Cómo qué? Prefiero esto a estar vigilando a todos, grandísimo murciélago malhumorado.

–Aquí el único murciélago eres TÚ, que nunca me dejas en paz, metiéndote en lo que no te incumbe–respondió Kouji de verdadero mal talante.

–Ah, ¡si supieras porqué lo hago!

– ¡No me importa porqué lo hagas! ¡Déjame en paz!–le espetó Kouji. Eso fue suficiente para la sensible chica.

–Está bien. Si tanto querés que me vaya... ¡me voy! ¡Y NO INTENTES ENCONTRARME, MINAMOTO!–Le dijo ella, pasando como una bala delante de Kouji, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

***

–La heriste.

Ese fue el veredicto de Izumi. Kouji había vuelto bastante triste con Tomoki y Patamon a reunirse con los demás. Takuya no entendía nada de nada, pero Izumi fue categórica.

–No entiendo. ¿Porqué la herí?–preguntó.

–Es obvio. Ella se esfuerza para hacerte reír, y vos la tratás así... así cualquiera se pone mal–explicó Patamon, a quien se le había pegado la manera de hablar de la chica. Kouji se quedó de piedra cuando oyó eso.

–Voy a buscarla–les espetó, todavía con Patamon en su cabeza. –Patamon, ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!

"¿Así que por eso me molestabas tanto? Todas esas bromas... ¿fueron para hacerme feliz? ¿Te molestaste tanto para que yo sonriera? ¡Dios! ¿¡Porqué no pienso antes de decir algo!? Ahora podríamos estar juntos, podría estar disfrutando de tus chistes, podría estar disfrutando de tu alegría, de tu increíble manera de ser... ¡Nunca, nunca más permitiré que alguien te lastime! No importa que sea yo o cualquier otro, yo nunca te dejaré sola de vuelta."

Mientras tanto, Nadia lloraba bajo un hermoso árbol de flores rosadas.

"¿Porqué me molesté tanto en hacerlo sonreír? Ahora ya no me importa, no entiendo porqué lo hice, si yo no significo nada para él. ¡Nunca lo voy a entender! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que yo hice todo eso para que dejara de estar tan deprimido? No, porque no le importa porqué lo hice, no le importa que yo me haya lastimado tantas veces para hacerlo sonreír..."La chica sollozó y unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo. "¿Porqué gasté mis energías en algo tan tonto como hacerlo reír? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Si nunca le va a importar? Si a él no le importa si hiere a alguien que quiere ayudarlo... ¡Tendría que haberme imaginado que no tiene corazón! ¡¿Por qué tuve que encontrar esas dos palabras?! ¿Por qué se cruzaron en mi mente esas dos palabras?"

– ¡Nadilius!

– ¿Patamon?–murmuró la chica, todavía con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos.

–_Daijobu__?_–preguntó el Digimon en japonés. La chica negó con su cabeza.

–No entiendo. No lo entiendo.

– ¿A Kou?

–No entendiendo cómo pude pensar que yo era alguien importante para él. ¿Porqué pensé esa tontería?–murmuró la chica.

–Estás equivocada. Kou te está buscando como un loco por toda Ciudad Espejo. ¡Está desesperado!–le dijo el pequeño Patunguis.

–Si yo fuera algo para él, seguro que no me habría hecho esto–dijo ella.

–Vamos, Kou va a estar feliz de verte. –Le respondió Patamon.

– ¿Mi pequeña portadora está triste?–dijo una voz.

–Sí–le contestó Nadia a su D-Scanner– Pero no creo que puedas entenderme.

–A mi creadora le pasaba lo mismo. Ella era una Digimon muy sensible, no soportaba que la lastimaran. Entonces la luz le pidió perdón y ella estuvo a su lado para siempre.

–No sabía que tu creadora fuera un Digimon–murmuró la chica.

–No te preocupes, a ti también te busca la luz. No es bueno que te hundas en la depresión, en especial si te buscan las tinieblas...

–Es verdad, muchas gracias–dijo Nadia– Me hiciste sentir mejor.

Entonces un rayo de luz salió del árbol y fue directo a su D-Scanner.

_Instalando "Plug-in". 20%._

– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Patunguis

– ¿"Plug-in"?

_Traductor Japonés-Español: 50% y aumentando._

– ¿Traductor?–murmuró Patunguis.

_90%. Instalando dispositivo._

– ¿Dispositivo?–murmuró Nadia. En ese momento una luz envolvió a la chica y cuando se fue, la jovencita tenía puestos una especie de auriculares rosa y azul.

_Descarga completa._

Patunguis y Nadia se miraron sorprendidos. La chica todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas, pero no lloraba más.

–Nadilius, ¿vamos a buscar a Kou?–preguntó Patunguis. La chica no llegó a decir nada, ya que Kouji los encontró primero.

– ¡Nadia-kun! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

La chica se mantuvo callada, ignorando la pregunta de Kouji.

–Bueno, ¿vamos con los demás?–le propuso el chico. Ella seguía muy callada, demasiado callada. Entonces, Kouji hizo algo rarísimo para él. Se le acercó por detrás y, siguiendo su primer impulso, trató de ponerle una mano sobre su hombro. Error, grandísimo error. Todo lo que Kouji consiguió fue una marca rojiza en su mejilla, ya que la chica (probablemente, horrorizada y enojada por su repentino atrevimiento) lo había abofeteado. Kouji se quedó de piedra cuando ella le respondió con un tono frío y seco, muy propio de él.

–Fuera–fue lo único que dijo, antes de empezar a correr rumbo a la ciudad. Kouji se dispuso a seguirla, pero Patamon lo detuvo.

– ¿Querés ganarte otra paliza? Mejor dejala sola un ratito.

El chico esperó un rato, y luego decidió volver. Mientras caminaban hacia la ciudad Kouji pensaba una y otra vez.

"¿Qué he hecho? Ya no me conozco. Primero te lastimo, luego intento consolarte. Es extraño, nunca me ha gustado que la gente se me acerque, pero eso es lo que hice ahora. Y no estas bien, Nadia, sé que no estas bien. Aunque no me lo quieras decir, sé que lo que te dije te ha herido. Prometo pedirte perdón cuando pueda. Quiero encontrarte para decirte al fin que he descubierto que es amor lo que yo siento por ti. Ya es hora de olvidar mi timidez y decirte con mis propias palabras lo mucho que te quiero, aunque tú no sientas nada, _nada_ por mí."

***

– ¡Miren, ahí viene Kouji!–dijo Takuya, señalando hacia donde venía el mencionado. –Parece que no la encontró...–dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a Nadia.

–Nadia ya volvió, pero no parecía estar bien–observó Izumi, recordando.

–Es verdad, ¡ya me había olvidado!–respondió Takuya, poniéndose una mano atrás de su cabeza.

– ¡Kouji! E... ¿Estás bien?–preguntó el chico, cuando el lobo solitario llegó. Definitivamente, Kouji nunca había estado peor. Tenía un aspecto demacrado (una mezcla entre LaLo y Tommy del colegio), causado por la repentina palidez y tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos azules. Estaba lleno de marcas, de entre las cuales se resaltaba con facilidad la que Nadia le había hecho. Su ropa, antes impecable, estaba ahora llena de manchas de diversos orígenes. Izumi lo miró con compasión, ya que el chico se sentía muy culpable de la depresión de Nadia. Antes de que Izumi y Takuya hablaran, Kouji los paró en seco.

–Estoy cansado. ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?–preguntó más triste que serio.

–Encontramos una casa. Ahí dormiremos todos–contestó Izumi con preocupación. Kouji hizo ademán de irse.

– ¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño!–Dijo Takuya. Cuando Kouji lo miró con cara de "quiero estar solo", el chico agregó. –La casa es muy grande, te perderás si no te acompaño...

Izumi contempló a Takuya alejándose hacia la casa. Definitivamente Kouji había hecho algo gordo. Y ella, Izumi Orimoto, no se detendría hasta resolver la pelea.

Fin del capítulo 7

Contestando rewiews!

Bra: ya te contesté el mail y no fue nada explicarte... Ahora que parece que viene la orden de los Royal Knights...y Luccemon de nuevo...ooops! Veré si esos malos entran en el fic, no lo sé (todavía).

Izumi Orimoto: pronto se van a entender todos lo chicos. Por lo del TAKUMI, en el próximo capítulo (les adelanto) Izumi va a decir quién le gusta...y Nadia, tb. Ya en el capítulo 37 Takuya sueña (bue, "sueña") que está con Izumi debajo de un árbol, en una cita con ella... ¬¬ Encima el chico estaba durmiendo la siesta con la piba (sin malas intenciones, supongo, además los dos tienen sólo 11 años!!).

PD.: Ya está el dibujo de Kouji haciendo Cosplay de... ¡Card Captor Sakura! Jeje, es de la "segunda parte" de este fic que tengo ganas de hacer (cuando termine éste, claro está). Avísenme si quieren que se la mande por mail. Ahora estoy dibujando a Nadia, que sería algo parecida a mí, pero lo suficiente para ser otro personaje totalmente distinto. ^-^ 

Y para los que no entendieron ni pío con lo que dice Nadia en el capítulo anterior, acá está la traducción:

–_But you can call me Nadia, just Nadia!_ (Pero pueden llamarme Nadia, ¡sólo Nadia!)

– Why? (¿Porqué?) –preguntó Izumi.

–_Because my last name is... is going to be a bit difficult to say in your language _(Porque mi apellido es... va a ser un poquito difícil para pronunciar en su idioma)


	9. Los 5 guerreros del mal: 1ra parte

VOLVÍ!!! Sí, entre tareas y pruebas me pude hacer un lugarcito para publicar este capítulo. La primera parte está dedicado a la fanática del TAKUMI, Izumi Orimoto, que pedía TAKUMI a gritos pelados (no será TAKUMI de verdad, pero es una charla entre Nadia e Izumi, y es obvio que iban a hablar de chicos...). La segunda parte es para todas las fanáticas de la pareja principal (NADOUJI).

Capítulo 8: los 5 guerreros del mal

_Primera parte: cosas de chicas_

– ¿Nadia?

Silencio.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Silencio más denso. Izumi intentó de nuevo. Trataría una y otra vez hasta que pudiera sonsacarle a su amiga la razón de su tristeza, aunque Nadia pareciera impenetrable como una fortaleza medieval.

–Es por Kouji, ¿verdad?

Nadia asintió sin decir palabra. Oh, oh, mala señal. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría ella empeñada de esa manera en su mutismo?

–Vamos, seguro que fue un malentendido.

–No creo–murmuró Nadia. ¡Aleluya! Al menos la chica empezaba a hablar de nuevo.

–Vamos. Seguro que tienes sueño, ¿no?

–No sé...

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Arriba ese ánimo!–Izumi en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia.

–Sí, estoy cansada. –Murmuró finalmente Nadia.

– ¡Cambia esa cara, por favor!–dijo Izumi, mientras recorrían el camino hacia la habitación que usarían ellas (N/A: ni loka aceptaría dormir con los chicos! Sería algo "incómodo"...). Esa sencilla frase le hizo recordar algo a Nadia. Cuando sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa, Izumi sintió curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasa?–Preguntó la rubia. Nadia tardó un poco en responder.

–Una vez, cuando nos cambiaron de bancos en mi escuela, me pusieron justo con un chico que...–se sonrojó a más no poder y dijo en voz baja–me gustaba. Él se pasaba los días molestándome. Siempre me decía...–suspiró otra vez e imitó una voz grave– "Nadia... ¡cambiá la cara!"–Se quedó un rato en silencio y luego dijo– Lástima que él no me quiera a mí.

–Vamos, estoy segura de que hay algún chico que te quiere...

–Hay, pero ¡son unos mamarrachos!

– ¿Si?–preguntó Izumi con una risita.

–Ahá. Primero fue cuando yo tenía siete años, un pibe un año más chico que yo me perseguía por todo el colegio. No fue gracioso. Después en quinto grado, cuando tenía 10 años: uno del otro curso con el que compartía las clases de inglés. Era un maldito engreído, para mi horror. Y los dos últimos fueron este año, dos compañeros de aula: uno que parece más muerto que vivo y otro que no se sabe si es chico o chica.

–Uh, pues... yo diría que no tienes mucha suerte que digamos. –Dijo Izumi, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

–Eso es lo que digo yo. Cuando se los digo a mis amigas se mueren de la risa, pero a ellas no les pasó nunca eso. ¿Y a vos quién te gusta?

Cuando llegó Nadia a este punto, Izumi también se sonrojó.

–Vamos... ¿o no me digas que no te gusta ningún chico?–dijo la chica con picardía, mientras pensaba "KOZUMI no, KOZUMI no...!"– ¿Un italiano, capaz?

–Bueno, a mí me gusta...–Nadia creyó que se lo iba a decir, pero...–Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿please? No quiero que se entere...

– ¿Porqué no?–Preguntó Nadia–Lo lógico sería que se lo dijeras, ¿no?

–Me da miedo decírselo, no quisiera que me rechazara...

–Dale... ¿Es de acá?–Tanteó Nadia.

–Hmm, tal vez...

–Porfis, ¡dale! No voy a decírselo. –Nadia no aguantaba más la intriga.

–Está bien. Es... a mí me gusta...

– ¿Sí? ¡Dale!

–Es... es...

– ¿Y?

–..._Takuya_.

Nadia se quedó o_O, con la bocaza abierta como un buzón de tan sorprendida que estaba.

– ¿T-takuya? ¿El google-boy?

–Sí, él: Kanbara Takuya. ¿Hay algún Takuya más?–la chica empezaba a enojarse (algo comprensible, yo estaría igual).

– ¡Pará, pará, pará! Eh... este... Hablemos en serio: ¿Takuya?–Dijo la pelirroja, intentando calmara a la chica rubia.

–En serio: Takuya. ¿Por qué lo dices?–Preguntó Izumi con suspicacia.

–Naaa, lo decía porque como "los que se pelean se aman"...

– ¡Ojalá fuera verdad!–Suspiró Izumi–Es tan lindo cuando está enojado...

–Bueno, si vos lo decís...

–Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Te gusta alguien?–Preguntó Izumi con curiosidad.

–Capaz...

–Que capaz ni que capaz... ¡vamos, es obvio que te debe gustar alguien!–dijo Izumi, imitando a su amiga.

–Bueno, está bien. Yo creo que me gusta...–Nadia se puso roja, rojísima.

– ¿Sí?

–...Kouji.

–De acuerdo. A ti te gusta Kouji, a mí Takuya... ¿a mano?

–Está bien. Aunque estoy casi segura de que él no me quiere...como me pasa siempre–Nadia dijo eso con sincera preocupación.

–Vamos... Alguna vez encontrarás a tu media naranja, de eso estoy segura. –La consoló Izumi.

–Ojalá. –Murmuró la chica. Se quedó un rato largo meditando eso y luego preguntó–Y a vos, ¿qué te gusta de Takuya?

–Supongo que su manera de ser tan atropellado, sin pensar nunca en las consecuencias...debe ser eso–respondió Izumi, toda colorada. – ¿Y a vos? Debe haber algo de Kouji que te haya gustado, para que te enamores así... ¡no le quitas los ojos de encima!

–No sé... –Nadia se quedó pensando un rato y luego contestó–. Lo conocí de una manera medio rara...pero cuando lo vi...

– ¿Cómo lo conociste?–preguntó Izumi–Él no nos quiere decir nada, bueno, nada de lo que nosotros queremos saber.

–Fue en el primer día de clases en mi país. Estaba yendo para el colegio y (de tarada nomás) me tropecé, con tan mala suerte que le di una patada a un andamio que estaba en la calle. El andamio se empezó a caer, y cuando yo creí que iba a quedar chatita, chatita como una lata de gaseosa...apareció él.

Mientras decía esto, Nadia se acordaba de aquel momento. Mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules... ¿qué sería lo que la había impulsado a enamorarse de él? Por ahora no le importaba. Izumi la hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¿Nadia? ¿Podrías bajar de las nubes?

– ¿Eh?

–Y después me dicen a mí. Entonces, ¿así conociste a Kouji?–preguntó Izumi.

–Sí. Manera medio rara de conocer a alguien, pero para mí fue especial.

–Todavía no me dijiste que te gusta de él...

–No lo sé, de verdad. Creo que, salvo esa manía loca del "no me toques", todo. Aunque también me da rabia que me hable tan poco.

–Que Kouji te hable ya de por sí es un milagro. Si incluso a Takuya, que es su mejor amigo, no le habla casi nada... Pero contigo es algo más. Yo apostaría cualquier cosa a que te quiere, aunque sea como su mejor "amiga".

–Ojalá. Pero no me sorprende que no hable con nadie, en mi escuela (¿te dije que éramos compañeros de aula?) directamente no existía: era de vidrio. Ni siquiera lo saludaban. A mí me hacía re-mal ver que mis propios compañeros, incluso mis propias amigas, lo trataran así. Pero nada de apuestas, ¿OK? Esas cosas no me gustan.

–De acuerdo. Pero deberías decirle que lo quieres...

–Y vos también. Aunque...yo no creo que le guste, hay chicas mucho mejores que yo.

–No te tires a menos. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Complejo de inferioridad?

–No lo sé, pero...

– ¿Es por la edad?–Inquirió Izumi, a lo que la chica asintió con pesadumbre–. No te preocupes por eso. A simple vista no se nota que tú tienes 14 años y él 12 y medio.

–Honto?

–Sí. Mira, Kouji es muy alto para su edad y tú...un poco baja. Él es demasiado maduro para su edad, muy responsable...y bastante antipático también. ¡Disculpa! No quise decir eso de él.

–Bah, no importa. Cuando lo conocí, yo también pensaba igual. Pero después de un tiempo me empezó a gustar, y...acá estoy. Muchas gracias, Izumi.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por escucharme. Y vos no tardes en decírselo a Takuya, ¿OK?

–Está bien, ¡y tú a Kouji! Así te sacarás la intriga.


	10. Los 5 guerreros del mal: 2da parte

_Segunda parte: ¡Perdóname, por favor!_

_Mientras tanto, en los dominios de Cherubimon..._

– ¿Ya está todo listo, Duskmon?

–Todo preparado, mi señor. Cuando usted ordene, se la traeremos sin rasguño alguno.

–Excelente. Ya es hora de que el segundo pilar de los Guerreros Legendarios se nos una. Después de eso, sólo nos faltará la Luz.

–Y así su señoría podrá cumplir su objetivo. –Dijo Duskmon desde las sombras. Al igual que la vez anterior, cuando Duskmon se hubo ido, Cherubimon llamó a Ranamon, quien acudió rápidamente al llamado de su señor.

–Tenemos un desertor en nuestro bando. Deshazte de él en cuanto tengas la oportunidad. Obedécele hasta que sea el momento adecuado. ¡No regreses con él!

–No lo defraudaré, mi señor Cherubimon. –Dijo Ranamon, quien con un movimiento de tinieblas desapareció de allí.

***

Kouji Minamoto no podía dormir. No podía, no podía, y no podía. Se daba vuelta para un lado, para el otro... ¡y nada! Miró a los demás chicos, quienes dormían a pata suelta en sus respectivas camas. Ah, ¡cómo los envidiaba! Ninguno de ellos tenía un motivo para su insomnio, salvo él. Incluso los Digimons descansaban bien. Patamon dormía plácidamente, al lado de Tomoki, mientras que Bokomon y Neemon estaban acurrucados sobre un montón de mullidas mantas. Sólo él no podía conciliar el sueño.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa todo a mí? Quisiera no haber llegado nunca al Digimundo, así no me hubiera metido en todo este lío que no parece tener fin. ¿Hasta cuándo estaré lejos de mi hogar?" Pensaba Kouji, mientras se daba vuelta de nuevo.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda. No podía dormir. Tal vez... tal vez... si le pedía perdón a Nadia, tal vez todo este molesto insomnio se iría. Eso era. No podía dormir porque era más importante disculparse con la chica que quería que dormir. Ya estaba decidido: buscaría a Nadia y le pediría perdón; incluso de rodillas, si es que fuera necesario. Y de paso, si podía (y si ella lo perdonaba), le confesaría sus profundos sentimientos.

No muy lejos de allí, había otra persona con el mismo problema. Nadia _tampoco_ podía conciliar el sueño, al igual que Kouji. Ella no se preocupaba por el insomnio normalmente (desde muy niña lo tenía), pero esta vez era diferente. Se había despertado por una pesadilla horrible (KOZUMI, ¡siempre tenía que ser un KOZUMI!), y hacía ya HORAS que estaba en ese estado, pese a que lo había intentado TODO: contó "Nevilles" (en vez de ovejas), se relató cuentos de memoria, cantó diferentes canciones, incluso intentó recordar el rostro de Herny (aunque cada día su sonrisa chispeante y hermosa iba perdiendo sentido, siendo reemplazada por otra más cercana)... TODO eso sin resultado alguno.

"¿Por qué sigo soñando con KOZUMIs? No es que sea raro, (ya Izumi me dijo que a ella le gusta Takuya...) pero nunca me pasó con tanta frecuencia como ahora... ¡Un momento! Me parece que apareció Cherubimon y Dusky... grrrrr, ¡Lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO ~ ~! Por lo menos no apareció Tommy... eso sí que sería una verdadera pesadilla: KOZUMI, Cherubimon, Dusky y Tommy TODO ESO JUNTO... ¡yuk! Encima no puedo dormir... ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no voy a dar una vuelta? Capaz que así me agarra el sueñecito..." Y diciendo esto, la chica se levantó (poniendo especial cuidado en no despertar a Izumi), con intención de dar una vueltecita por la casa (ma' que casa... ¡mansión!).

_–Cuando la noche se acerca/ hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar. /Con la luz de las estrellas/ en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar..._

Nadia cantaba esa conocida canción en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta a quién iba dirigida aquella estrofa. La chica paseaba por la mansión, intentando convocar con eso al reacio sueño... pero nada sucedía.

Mientras tanto, Kouji hacía exactamente lo mismo; pero con otros planes, claro. Tenía que encontrar a Nadia. Hallarla y disculparse de su "metida de pata". Justo cuando pensaba eso, chocó con alguien. 

–Discúlpeme–Murmuró Kouji distraídamente.

–Mirá por donde caminás, bruto–le respondió alguien. Kouji se sintió herido en su orgullo propio, pero se contuvo. Pensando que había atropellado a alguna especie de Digimon, se agachó para ayudarla a incorporarse. Entonces miró a la persona que estaba sentada en el piso y se quedó de piedra.

– ¿Nadia?

– ¿Kouji...?–murmuró Nadia. La chica no tardó nada en volver a su postura malhumorada. – ¿Sos o te hacés el imbécil?

–Nadia... ¿podemos hablar un momento?–quiso saber Kouji, tomando aire. "Es ahora o nunca".

–De acuerdo pero...

–Demo n'da?

– ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme levantar?–dijo la chica con una mala leche que daba miedo. Kouji se acordó que había chocado con Nadia. Empezaría las cosas como debían ser.

–De acuerdo–dijo el chico. Esperó que Nadia se hubiera levantado para hablarle.

–Y bien, ¿qué querés decirme?

–Esteeeeeee...–comenzó a balbucear Kouji. (N/A: ver a Kouji vacilar es algo para sacar una foto y ponerlo en el diario. "El día en el que a Kouji Minamoto se le caía la baba" ¿Se lo imaginan? Para mí sería titular de todos los diarios argentinos) Kouji estaba como el día en el que se presentó (ver cap 1 pa' los despistados o "Nevilles" :p) . Juntó aire y valor, dispuesto a pedirle perdón a la chica.  

– ¿Estás bien?–preguntó Nadia, llena de curiosidad. Kouji tardó un poco en hablar.

–Q-quisiera... p-pues, n-Nadia, m-me g-gustaría... p-pedirte...–masculló Kouji, sonrojado. Cerró los ojos y dijo de corrido–Qisierapedirteperdónporlastimarte.

–Kouji...–murmuró la chica anonadada y mirándole sorprendida.

–Nadia... me gustaría que me perdonaras por decirte eso. Yo... no debí decírtelo, de verdad–dijo Kouji, con la vista clavada en el piso.

Nadia lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. Kouji sintió que se iba a morir de la vergüenza, de tan penetrante que era la mirada de aquellos ojos negro azabache. Luego de unos tensos momentos de silencio Nadia sonrió, con una sonrisa hermosa, según Kouji.

–Está bien. Yo... yo me tomé muy en serio lo que me dijiste...no es tu culpa, Kouji. Lamento muchísimo haberte molestado.

– ¡No! Yo fui el imbécil, no me di cuenta de que me querías ayudar...–Tragó saliva, decidido a decir algo que no solía hacer–M-muchas gracias.

– ¿De verdad no te molestó?

–Para nada. Eres... muy buena persona. No merezco que me dirijas la palabra.

–Hola... ¿hay materia gris ahí? ¿O tanta batalla y Cherubimon te dejaron sin nada?–Dijo Nadia, haciendo como que daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza del lobo solitario. Luego extendió su mano– ¿Amigos?

– ¿Lo somos?–Preguntó bajito Kouji.

– ¿Porqué preguntás eso? Es obvio. ¿O no querés serlo?

–No es por eso–dijo Kouji evitando por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos–. Lo que pasa es que...

–... ¿No tuviste ni una oportunidad para hacerlos? ¿O no te gusta?–completó Nadia.

–Mmmm...

–Decí algo más "íntrestin", please.

–No lo sé. No me gusta trabajar en grupo, me manejo mejor solo; y, por otro lado, nunca he conocido a nadie que parezca lo suficientemente inteligente como para que me entienda. –trató de explicar el chico del pañuelo en la cabeza–No sé porqué, todos se alejan de mí como si les fuera a morder. No existo para los demás, nunca.

–Bueno, nosotros intentamos integrarte al grupo, pero... como que te auto-aislaste. Yo intenté hasta donde pude, pero la poca paciencia que tengo tiene un límite. –Nadia pensó un poco y agregó–Bueno, tampoco tengo la re-paciencia porque se me fue toda con Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas... quiero decir, el grupito de Cecilia, Lorena y Mora. Y a mí también me tratan como si fuera de vidrio. ¡Así que por lo menos no soy la única!

–Ya veo...–meditó el chico–Además, no quiero ser una carga para nadie. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

–Ey, ey, ¡esas son mis líneas!–bromeó Nadia. Luego se puso seria y reflexionó–Y con respecto de "alguien lo suficientemente inteliyent para que me entienda"... ¡Dios!... Yo creo que no podés juzgar a una persona sólo por su apariencia, primero hay que conocerla; y después de eso, sí, una la juzga como le parece. En fin, después de todo sos amigo de Takuya, ¿no? Volviendo al grano... ¿amigos? 

–De acuerdo–aceptó Kou, tomando su mano.

Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio y tomados de la mano. Entonces, se empezaron a acercar peligrosamente. Justo estaban a punto de besarse, cuando los dos chicos recordaron donde estaban y se separaron rápidamente. Por unos segundos no se atrevieron ni a mirarse. Cualquier cosa, incluso el piso, era más fascinante que hablarse. Entonces Nadia escuchó algo... ¿en su mente? ¿o capaz que era real?

_Ya te has compenetrado demasiado con ellos... es hora de que ocupes tu verdadero lugar._

BOOOOOOM! Una explosión enorme los cegó por unos segundos. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, una parte de la mansión humeaba. Semejante ruido despertó también a los otros elegidos.

– ¿Qué fue eso?–preguntó Nadia horrorizada.

–Una explosión, supongo–respondió Kouji– ¡Mira, se incendia!

El fuego iluminaba el edificio en su totalidad. Entonces Nadia supo porqué ese lugar se llamaba "Ciudad espejo": el edificio era una réplica exacta de su colegio.

– ¡KOUJI, NADIA!–Apareció Takuya gritando como loco, seguido de los demás chicos. En ese momento, aparecieron 4 de los 5 guerreros corruptos: Ranamon, Grottomon, Arbormon y Mercuremon. 

–Vaya, vaya... nos volvemos a encontrar... qué grata sorpresa–murmuró Ranamon, con ese aire cínico que la caracterizaba.

–Si... ¡y ahora recuperaré mi espíritu bestia!–dijo Grottomon con malicia. (N/A: en el capítulo12 Takuya vence a Grottomon y le quita el Espíritu Bestia, y en el 14 Jumpei lo devuelve a Digi Huevo; así que no me pregunten como está vivito y coleando...)

– ¡Son ellos! ¡Los que devolvieron a Seraphimon a su forma de Digi Huevo!–murmuró Izumi.

–Y los que mataron a Sorzenimon–Recordó Tomoki con rabia. (N/A: ver el capítulo 13)

– ¡¡¡Me las van a pagar!!! ¡Vamos!–Chilló Takuya, dirigiéndose a los chicos.

– ¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION!–Gritaron todos. Tomoki se convirtió en Chakamon, Jumpei en Bolgmon, Izumi en Fairymon, y Takuya en Agnimon. (N/A: sorry, pero yo pongo los nombres originales)Kouji y Nadia estaban lejos, lo suficiente para no oírlos. Mientras los demás empezaban a pelear contra sus enemigos, Nadia y Kouji pensaban en cómo controlar el fuego.

–El incendio es muy grande...Necesitaremos muchísima agua.

– ¿No hay ninguna llave principal?–preguntó Kouji a Nadia.

–No, que yo sepa. Tendríamos... tendríamos que traer a Ranamon hasta acá, ella tiene el Espíritu del agua–razonó la chica.

En ese momento se oyó otra explosión, que desprendió una parte del techo. Kouji evolucionó rápidamente a Wolfmon para evitar que los aplastara.

– ¿Estas bien?–le preguntó Wolfmon a Nadia.

–10 puntos. –le respondió la chica. – ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Levantó su D-Scanner y, justo cuando estaba a punto de evolucionar en Angewomon, sintió que una fuerza increíblemente potente le impedía moverse, como si la estuviera aplastando contra el suelo. La chica miró con dificultad hacia abajo... para ver un mahoujin rojo bajo sus pies.

–Grottomon–murmuró a duras penas la chica–...está usando un mahoujin...

– ¿¡Qué te pasa!?–inquirió Wolfmon horrorizado. Intentó acercársele, pero el mahoujin se lo impedía. Una columna de humo los cubrió completamente. Pero tampoco este humo era normal: era una especie de gas sedante (N/A: como en el capítulo de frontier donde Tomoki evoluciona) Todos los chicos fueron cayendo en un sopor que los impedía moverse. Nadia sintió una sombra oscura a su lado, una sombra vagamente familiar para su mente atontada. 

– ¿Dusk...?–murmuró antes de desmayarse. La sombra no le contestó. El gas había logrado afectarla por completo. Ranamon se acercó a la chica.

–Perfecto: está inconsciente–murmuró el monstruo.

–Excelente, ahora vámonos–dijo otra voz.

–Oh vamos, Duskmon, ¡déjame vengarme de esos niños mugrosos!–dijo Grottomon.

–Las órdenes del señor Cherubimon son sólo traer a la niña, nada más–respondió Duskmon con frialdad.

–Es curioso que menciones a nuestro señor cuando en realidad estás conspirando contra él. –Repuso Ranamon con sarcasmo. La Digimon sonrió cínicamente al ver a un Duskmon algo nervioso (que tipa ma' perceptiva... Duskmon nunca muestra sus verdaderas emociones).

–Nuestro amo se percató de tu plan–Dijo Arbormon.

– ¡Y nos ordenó eliminarte!–Finalizó Grottomon con malicia.

–No podrán vencerme nunca–murmuró Duskmon por lo bajo. La verdad era que en su interior, este Digimon no era exactamente un Digimon. En verdad era una persona, un chico que había podido despertar del sueño mediante el cual había sido manipulado. Ahora ese chico se dio cuenta de que estaba obrando mal, que tenía que liberarse de esa prisión que era su propia oscuridad, que era hora de hacer las cosas bien. Y ahora hasta le daba pena lastimar a la chica (por que no) tan linda que tenía a su lado. No, no se iría de ese grupo sin pelear. No, aún tenía cosas por hacer. Encontrar a Kouji, su hermano, el hermano que durante años no supo que tenía, era su prioridad. Ya era hora de no dejarse influenciar por sombras oscuras como él, pero desconocidas. Lo haría por las personas a las que él, Kouichi Kimura, quería: su madre, su abuela...su hermano, Kouji.

–Se los advierto–murmuró, antes de atacar. Sin embargo Mercuremon fue más rápido; con su espejo reflejó el poderoso ataque de Duskmon y se lo devolvió mucho más fuerte que antes. El Digimon perdió fuerzas y Grottomon aprovechó el momento para sacarle su Spirit.

–Qué vergüenza...–murmuró Ranamon–y yo que creía que era un Digimon... Es sólo un humano.

Y diciendo esto se alejaron los cuatro guerreros, llevándose a Nadia como cautiva y dejando atrás al que alguna vez había sido uno se sus colegas, ahora un simple humano.

Fin del capítulo 8

Bueno, me parece que la dejé picando, ¿no? En el próximo capítulo veremos a un Kouji muy pensativo...o sea, puro Flashback... ¡pero no se preocupen! Ahora que apareció Kouichito-kun las cosas van a ser más interesantes... A ver voy a intentar de vuelta... ¡DIBUJÉ A KOUJI HACIENDO COSPLAY DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! Lo sigo por si les interesa tener el santo dibujito... Los rewiews los contesto en el próximo chapter (no tengo tiempo) ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Planeando el rescate

VOLVÍIIIII! No se asusten si tardé tanto, es que estuve de lunes a jueves ahogada en pruebas, pruebas, y más PRUEBAS!!! Ahora puedo respirar tranquila... U_U Dios...aborrezco las pruebas. Pero bue, algún día tenían que llegar!! Cambiando de tema, volvemos a la parejita principal: NADOUJI. Pero no se preocupen, que el TAKUMI no va a tardar mucho en volver... ¬¬ (la autora sonríe con picardía). Hablando de TAKUMI, hoy vi el capítulo 46 de Frontier x cable (no me pregunten el nombre porque no me lo acuerdo), y adivinen... ¡TAKUMI! Jeje, los chicos están buscando el Digicode de la última zona del digimundo en pie (puedo explicarte eso por mail, Bra!), que es el castillo de Ophanimon (también llamado "el lucero de la rosa"). Al principio, Jumpei quiere estar con Izumi pero la chica dice que es mejor que él esté con Tomoki, así que ella se va con Takuya... jaja, y justo cuando Izumi le quiere decir no-sé-qué (los dos estaban rojitos como semáforos)... ¡TAKUYA SE DUERME! Ahjajajaja! Es muy gracioso, pero me quedé como la estúpida que soy mirando esa escena... Ahhhh... lo mejor fue cuando Kouichi y Kouji se sonríen...ahhhhhhhhhhhh! casi me muero... esa parte fue SO KAWAII!  Y en el capítulo anterior a ése (nº45) Kouichi se entera de algo terrible... Yo estaba murmurando como una loca "¡POR QUÉ! ¡PORQUÉ A MI KOUICHITO LE PASA TODO (como a su so kawaii hermanito gemelo, Kouji-kun)!" Bueno, mejor dejo de decir estas estupideces de "loka trastornada por lobitos solitarios del Anime", y sigo escribiendo!

Capítulo 9: planeando el rescate 

– ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NADIA? ¡DÍMELO!

–Kouji...

– ¡DÍMELO!

– Kouji, ¡YA BASTA!–Gritó Takuya, mientras Jumpei y él intentaban impedir que se abalanzara contra un chico de su edad y bastante parecido a él. Kouji se calmó al fin, y Takuya pudo al fin soltarlo. Aun así, Jumpei estaba cerca por si al portador de la luz se le ocurría darle una paliza al otro.

–Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?–preguntó Izumi por centésima vez.

–Verán... este...yo...

–Suéltalo ya–dijo Jumpei, con algo de impaciencia.

–...yo... no lo recuerdo.

*ANIME FALL GENERAL* (o sea, de todos menos Kouichi los Digimons)

– ¿Cómo que no puedes recordarlo?–Preguntó Kouji con desconfianza. Todos los chicos se reunieron para debatir. 

– ¿Qué piensan?–preguntó Takuya– ¿Lo aceptamos?

–Parece buena persona, aunque me parece que nos oculta algo–opinó Izumi.

–Es verdad, es un chico muy misterioso–dijo Jumpei, que siempre le daba la razón a Izumi.

– ¡Hay que darle una oportunidad!–intervino Tomoki.

–Está bien. –Dijo Takuya– ¿Tú que piensas, Kouji?

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues...sí, tendríamos que darle una oportunidad. –Respondió el chico distraídamente. Le importaba mucho el hecho que aquel chico fuera tan parecido a él, pero ahora tenía algo más importante en mente: salvar a Nadia. Takuya, después de que escuchó a Kouji, decidió comunicarle la decisión de todos al chico misterioso.

–OK–dijo–Nosotros te aceptamos. ¿No, chicos?

–Sí–dijeron todos. Kouji también se mostró conforme.

–Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer. –Dijo Kouji con preocupación.

– ¿Cómo qué?–Preguntó Takuya.

– ¿¡COMO QUÉ!?–Repitió Kouji, ahora casi histérico. – ¡Takuya, Nadia NO está! ¡Desapareció!–Paró de hablar para calmarse y luego dijo en un tono más relajado (o el más relajado que podía) –Yo prometí protegerla, es mi responsabilidad que ella esté aquí; así que no intenten pararme: yo voy a encontrarla, cueste lo que cueste. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

–Kouji...–dijo Takuya.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Desde cuándo que estás tan "protector" con Nadilius?–preguntó el chico con picardía, mientras le daba codazos y tosía a propósito (EJM, EJM!!!). Kouji se dio cuenta que se había quemado solito, y se puso más rojo que un tomate cuando se dio cuenta. Izumi no pudo reprimir una risita al verlo tan avergonzado.

– ¡Takuya!–le reprimió la chica–Creo que Kouji tiene sus razones para comportarse así... ¡no seas tan malpensado!

Kouji se entristeció pensando que Nadia seguramente hubiera dicho en ese momento, "¡Sí, no usés tanto el lenguaje connotativo, Taky!"

–No te dejaremos ir...–comenzó Jumpei.

–...solo, Kou honi-chan!–finalizó Tomoki.

–Chicos...–murmuró Kouji–Yo no quiero...

– ¡No digas tonterías!–le riñió Izumi–Somos un EQUIPO, no puedes ir tú solo a salvarla.

– ¡Pero no te preocupes, Kouji, no te molestaremos en tu cita con Nadi...!–Dijo Takuya con picardía otra vez. Izumi le dio un fortísimo codazo en las costillas, cosa que le hizo al google-boy ver la mitad de las constelaciones del cielo.

– ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!–Chilló la chica, en su muy personal estilo. Todos estallaron en risas, incluso Kouichi, quien no pudo resistirse. Patamon estaba dispuesto a participar también.

– ¿Y yo, y yo? ¿No se habrán olvidado de mí, no?

–Para nada, Patunguis–dijo Kouji.

– ¿De verdad?

–Claro.

***

Kouji estaba muy pensativo, tal vez más de lo normal. Intentaba pensar en cómo rescatar a Nadia, pero en vez de eso sólo podía recordar cosas que ella le había dicho...

 ~Kouji Flashback Mode~

Oí crujir unas hojas. Creyendo que era algún Digimon en estado salvaje me di vuelta, mas me encontré con Nadia-kun.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?–le pregunté. No quería decirle que estaba contento de poder conversar con alguien, con ella. –Todavía falta mucho para que termine mi turno.

–No podía dormir–me respondió, mientras se restregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Intenté reprimir un comentario irónico.

–En ese caso, será mejor que regreses a descansar–le dije. No es que me desagrade su compañía, sino que me pone muy nervioso tener tan cerca a una chica.

– ¿No te aburrís?–me inquirió.

–No.

–Yo sí–me dijo ella, mientras se acercaba al fuego–. Acá está un poco más calentito que con los demás...

– ¿Friolera?

–Un poco–admitió– Pero no tanto como mi mamá. Cuando hace 10ºc me dice que tengo que ponerme la campera de invierno. ¡Pero mi papá es de hierro!

– ¿De "hierro"?–repetí, sin comprender a qué se refería.

–Sí. Nunca tiene frío. Bueno, tiene mucho menos frío que mamá y yo juntas.

– ¿Y ahora estás mejor?

–No mucho...pero mejor estoy–me respondió, con una mueca de resignación y encogiéndose de hombros. Me quité mi campera.

–Póntela, si tienes tanto frío–le dije. Ella murmuró algo como "pero te vas a resfriar"; pero no sabía que a mí no me importaba enfermarme–Esta bien, no tengo frío.

La observé mientras se la ponía con movimientos torpes. No sé, pero hay algo en mí que le gusta verla alegre...y no sé qué es. Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Yo no sabía que decirle, nunca he sido bueno para iniciar una conversación. Luego de un rato, ella me habló de nuevo.

–Che, Kou...

– ¿Nani?

– ¿Vos no tenés...no sé... _un sueño_?

– ¿Un _sueño_?–repetí. ¡Mujer, háblame en japonés, por favor! Un momento, ella NO habla japonés, habla "argentino"...

–Sí, un sueño. Es como...–intentó explicarse–como algo que uno quiere hacer, una ilusión, como cuando uno tiene ganas de que algo sea realidad. ¡Eso es un sueño!

–Si te refieres a eso... sí, creo que tengo un sueño.

–Cuando yo era chiquita siempre quise tener un hermanito bebé. Creo que le pedí unas mil veces a Papá Noel y a los Reyes Magos que me trajeran uno. Después de eso, quise viajar a la Patagonia. –Ahogó una risita y continuó hablando– Eso sí que se cumplió. Ahora mi sueño es ser escritora. ¿Y vos?

–Yo... pues...

–No me lo digas si no querés, no te estoy obligando. En fin...será mejor que vuelva a descansar. Mañana será un día muy agitado...si tenemos que seguir caminando me voy a morir.

– ¿Por qué?–pregunté, con tal de que no se fuera tan pronto– ¿Acaso no te gusta caminar?

–Odio caminar. Me gusta andar en bicicleta, nadar, jugar al Hanbol... ¡pero DETESTO caminar! Bueno, ahora sí. Hasta luego.

~Fin del Flashback~

– ¿Kouji? ¿Kouji? Hooooola, tierra llamando a Kouji... Uh, uh, Huston: tenemos un problema...–Takuya estaba llamando al chico, quien estaba muy ocupado pensando en Nadia– ¡KOUJI!

– ¿Eh? ¿Atacó Cherubimon?–respondió el chico en una manera que no era usual en él. Takuya lo miró con cara tipo u_uU.

–Vaya que estás en la luna, ¿eh?–dijo el google-boy con un resoplido– ¿Y? ¿No se te ocurrió nada? Bueno, creo que estoy pidiendo un milagro, ¡no paras ni un segundo de pensar en Nadi!

–Mejor empieza por casa–le respondió Kouji de mal humor. Era recontra sabido que a Takuya le gustaba Izumi, aunque el pobre chico tenía competencia... ¡A Jumpei directamente se le caía la baba! Bueno, no todos lo sabían. Era obvio que los pibes no entendían ni cinco de amor, pero Nadia se la pasaba riéndose como una tonta cada vez que Izumi le daba alguna "paliza" a Takuya (paliza que el chico no se merecía, por supuesto). Kouji escuchaba permanentemente decir a Nadia que había mucho "TAKUZUMI" en el aire. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que demonios podría ser el "TAKUZUMI", intuía (por las risitas que a duras penas la pelirroja podía contener) de que era algo gracioso.

–Sí...capaz que capaz. ¿Y? Capaz que tendrías que bajar de la luna...

Luna. A Nadia le gustaba ver la luna. Una luna tan azul como él. Su canción. Canción, letras... ¿_letras_?

– ¡EUREKA!–Gritó Kouji, poniéndose de pie y señalando al cielo con un dedo (medio pose de google-boy ¬¬*).

– ¿Eureka qué?–repitió Takuya. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a éste pibe?

– ¡Lo tengo! ¡Es genial!

– ¿Tenés QUÉ?

– ¡Ya sé cómo vamos a encontrar a Nadia!

– ¡Aleluya! ¡Bravo! Hasta que bajaste de tu nube. ¿Y qué se te ocurrió?

– ¡Vamos a escribirle!

– ¿Y qué hay de GENIAL en eso? ¬¬*

– ¡Los Digimons no entienden nuestro lenguaje, Takuya! ¡Si le escribimos a Nadia seguro que ellos no entenderán nada!

–Sí, sí... toda tu idea está bien, _demo_...

–_Demo?_

– ¿CÓMO-DIABLOS-LE-ENTREGAREMOS-LA-CARTA?

Uppps, pequeño detalle. Takuya acababa de tirarle su idea al subsuelo. ¿Y ahora qué?

– ¡Yo puedo entregarla!–Dijo Patamon, entrometiéndose.

– ¿¡TÚ!?–Dijeron Takuya y Kouji a coro. –Noooooo...

– ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡YO!–Chilló el chiquitín con fuerza– ¡Yo quiero ir!

–Está bien que quieras ir, Patamon, pero... ¿cómo vas a llegar?

– ¡Nadia tiene su D-Scanner!–contestó Patunguis– ¡Podemos encontrarla con eso!

–Ouch! Ya sabía que me había olvidado de algo...–dijo Takuya distraídamente, imitando perfectamente a Nadia.

–Con el D-Scanner...–meditó Kouji. – ¡Es perfecto!

– ¿Y? ¿Qué dicen?–Preguntó Patamon con impaciencia

–Yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices, Takuya?

–_Ore_? Pues... ¡digo lo mismo!

–Entonces vamos a decírselo a los demás–finalizó Kouji. Y levantándose de allí, los dos chicos y Patunguis decidieron comunicarles su plan a los demás.


	12. TAKUMI, pelea de TAKUMI

Dios! Cada día soy más lenta... T-T Para la loka Izumi Orimoto, acá hay TAKUMI. Si les parecía que la cosa por la que Nadia y Kouji se pelaron era una tontería, entonces ni les cuento ahora... Ja, ¡preparen los tapones para los oídos! La mitad de los insultos se me ocurrieron cuando una compañera del cole, Camila (muy parecida a Izumi ^-^) se peleó con otro compa, Carlos (medio Takuya, aunque no mucho!). Por fin veremos en "acción intelectual" a Kouichi (él también es SO KAWAII!). 

Capítulo 10: TAKUMI, pelea de TAKUMI

–... Y entonces, cuando todos en la fortaleza estén ocupados con la "pelea", Kouji irá hacia el lugar en donde esté Nadia y la sacará de ahí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–Ahummm... ¿Decías algo Takuya?–murmuró Tomoki. Todo el mundo se había dormido con la explicación de Takuya.

–O sea que... ¿no me escucharon nada?–preguntó el google boy, atónito.

–Discúlpanos, jeje, como que nos dio el sueñecito...–dijo Patamon, con una cara de dormido que sorprendía.

–Lo que pasa es que no sabes explicar–dijo Izumi.

–Mira quién habla: la señorita sabelotodo–murmuró el chico enojado.

– ¿Sabelotodo? Pues entonces tú eres el desubicado.

– ¿Desubicado? ¿Yo?

– ¡SÍ, TÚ!

– ¡QUE NO!

– ¡QUE SÍ!

– ¡NO!

– ¡SÍ!

– ¡NO!

– ¡SÍ!

– ¡NO!

– ¡SÍ!

– ¡NO!

– ¡SÍ!

– ¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ,  SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!!!!!!

–Por Dios... ¡si siguen peleando esos dos terminarán casados!–murmuró Patamon.

– ¡Ah, no!–murmuró Jumpei. Para él la peor pesadilla de su vida era ver casada a Izumi con otro chico que no fuera él.

–Chicos...–dijo Tomoki.

–...¡POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS DE UNA VEZ, NIÑITA CHILLONA!!

– ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMÁS CHILLONA!? ¡PODRÍAS CONSULTAR A LA GENTE ANTES DE TOMAR UNA DESICIÓN!

–Esto es cosa de nunca acabar–opinó Bokomon.

– ¿Son siempre así?–le preguntó Kouichi a su hermano.

–Ahá. Siempre es la misma película... u_uU

– ¿¡POR QUÉ NO INTENTAS EXPLICARLO TÚ, SI DICES QUE ES TAN FÁCIL!?

– ¡LO HARÉ! ¡AHORA, MIRA Y APRENDE DE TUS MAYORES, BEBÉ!

– ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN BEBÉ! ¡TENGO 11 AÑOS!

– ¡PERO YO SOY MUCHO MÁS MADURA QUE TÚ!

– ¡JA! SÍ, CLARO...

– ¡POR LO MENOS NO PELEO POR ESTUPIDECES, COMO TÚ LO HACES!

En cualquier momento Izumi le encajaría una tunda terrible a Takuya. Los demás chicos se la venían venir, y lo peor es que no sabían cómo evitar eso; ya que Nadia era la experta mediadora en estos casos. Al fin, Kouji se dio cuenta que había que parar a esos dos.

–Izumi, Takuya...

– ¿¡QUÉ!?–Increparon los dos chicos enojadísimos al pobre Kouji.

–Eh... ¿no sería mejor que dejaran de pelar un ratito?

– ¡NO!–Gritaron los dos al unísono y, sin hacer caso a nadie, siguieron peleando.

– ¡CABEZADURA!

– ¡PERVERTIDO!

– ¡INTENTO FALLIDO DE HOMBRE!

– ¡MARIMACHO!

– ¡INÚTIL!

– ¡MALHABLADO!

–Chicos...–les llamó Patamon.

– ¡¿SÍ?!–respondieron con mal talante los dos chicos.

–Me parece que deberían dejar de pelear, si es que quieren que encontremos a Nadia con vida. ¿Acaso no la quieren de verdad? 

Las palabras de Patamon fueron tan chocantes que dejaron a los dos chicos duros como piedras.

–Gracias por comprender. Izumi, ¿nos podés explicar? No te enojes, Takuya-kun, no te enojes... ¡dále una oportunidad a la Izu!

–Haz lo que quieras. ¡No me importa lo que haga esa cabezadura!–respondió el chico.

–Pues yo no estaría tan seguro...–le dijo Tomoki a Patamon en voz bajita.

_Cinco minutos después..._

– ¡Listo! ¿Ya entendieron?–dijo la chica.

– ¡Sí! Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. –Exclamó Patunguis–Pero... ¿donde voy a llevar lápiz y papel?

–Si es por eso, no hay problema–dijo Bokomon. –Toma mi faja y listo. Supongo que ahí no se notará que llevas algo adentro.

– ¡Genial! Ahora sí estoy listo para ir.

Luego de unos minutos de tirar con fuerza, los chicos pudieron sacarle la faja a Bokomon y dársela a Patunguis.

– ¡Uf! Estoy molido. Ojalá que no tengamos que hacer más fuerza cuando vuelvas, porque si no me tendrán que llevar en camilla–dijo Takuya.

– ¡No exageres, no es para tanto!–Le regañó Izumi. –Aunque deberíamos buscar una, por las dudas... como eres tan vago...

Los chicos estallaron en risitas. Izumi y Takuya parecían dispuestos a pelear OTRA VEZ, pero decidieron no hacerlo. Las palabras dichas por Patunguis todavía les rondaban por la cabeza. 

–Toma. Acá está lo que le tienes que entregar a Nadia–le dijo Kouji, mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel doblado. Patunguis se lo colocó, junto con el lápiz y más papel.

– ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, yo la voy a encontrar.

–Eso espero...–murmuró Jumpei.

–No seas pesimista, yo sé que todo va a salir bien. ¿No es cierto, chicos?–Dijo Tomoki.

–No, Jumpei tiene razón–intervino Kouichi–. El castillo de Cherubimon está muy vigilado. Aunque ser pequeño en este caso será una gran ventaja, no hay que subestimar a nuestro enemigo.

–Eso es una gran verdad, pero tampoco tenemos que perder la esperanza...–dijo Kouji–Confiamos en ti, Patunguis.

– ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. De eso no duden, ¿sí?

–Yo no lo haré–Dijo Takuya.

–Ni yo–aclaró Izumi. Los otros pensaban igual.

– ¡Hasta pronto!–Gritó Patamon mientras se alejaba. Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo hasta que no lo pudieron ver más.

–Ya se fue–suspiró Jumpei.

–Ojalá que la encuentre–murmuró Tomoki.

–Lo hará, es un Digimon muy especial–opinó Bokomon. –Es _mí bebé_.

–Tu... ¿_bebé_?–repitió Neemon.

– ¡Sí! ¡Mi bebé!–respondió Bokomon hinchándose de orgullo.

–Pero no se parecen mucho que digamos...–murmuró Neemon.

–_Gomapucchin__!–_Le chilló Bokomon al otro Digimon. Bokomon tiró con toda la fuerza que tenía de los pantalones que Neemon usaba y luego los soltó, haciéndole ver las estrellas a su compañero, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. (N/A: esta escena pasa un tocón de veces en el Anime. Pobre Neemonchis...)__

–Mientras tanto, tenemos que preparar la 2da parte de nuestro plan. ¿Qué dices, Kouji?–preguntó Takuya.

–Así es. No debemos perder tiempo.

~Contestando Rewiews (toneladas)~

Izumi Orimoto: no fue nada dedicártelo, y espero que te haya gustado la "pelea"

Bra: Por suerte ayer pasaron el último capítulo de Frontier. Yo estaba diciendo "¡No puede terminar así Kouichito! ¡Tiene que estar en un hospital!" Jaja, no sé si veo el futuro o algo así, por que el pibito revivió cuando Kouji se largó a llorar (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡ESA PARTE ERA SO KAWAII!) Por poco necesito la dotación de pañuelos. Y sobre el plan de Kouji...y, un Kouji enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa (lo digo en serio).

Storm Dragon: lo revolví todo para que tenga más "realismo".

MARIA-CHAN: wow! una "KOZUMI-loki" que le gusta mi historia... YUUUUUPIIIIIIII! Hmmm, Kouji no es lindo, es HERMOSO!!! Aunque Kouichi tampoco es tan feo... ¡LOS ADORO A LOS DOS!

Memi_Chan: ¡Otra Koujimaníaca para el grupo!

Perdonen si me olvidé algo, pero estoy como loka con la escuela. A propósito, estoy pensando la 2da parte de esta historia. Sólo les voy a adelantar algo: Kouichi por fin va a tener novia... ^-^ Se la merece, ¿no?


	13. El verdadero rostro del enemigo

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! Disculpen si tardé mucho, es q' estoy muy ocupada con el cole. Este capítulo es más angst que otra cosa, porque la pobre Nadilius está en problemas... Pero no se preocupen, después de esto viene el rescate y después de eso... ¡Un capítulo ENORME con TAKUMI y NADOUJI 100%! Ah! Antes que me olvide: si alguien tiene Kazaa y kiere hablar conmigo usando ese programa, intenten poner: NADOUJI en el buscador de Kazaa y esperen que aparezca unos 3 archivos de "Nadilius Weasley" (o sea, yo). Bueno, los dejo!

Capítulo 11: El verdadero rostro del enemigo 

Nadia la estaba pasando mal, estuviera donde estuviera. Sentía que algo se estaba posesionando de ella, algo horrible que la había sumido en el pesimismo y en la desesperación. Se sentía vacía, mareada, como si no tuviera ganas de vivir, como si se estuviera ahogando en un mar de aguas negras y tenebrosas. Si ella no le hubiera prestado atención a las palabras de Cherubimon...

~Nadia Flashback Mode~

_Heredera de los cuatro emblemas..._

"¿Y ahora que querés?"–respondí furiosa, harta de que me hinchara tanto.

_¿Y ahora que piensas de nosotros? Ya eres nuestra, ya no tienes escapatoria..._

"Sabés que eso es mentira. Vamos, la verdad no duele."

_Exactamente, la verdad no duele. No tienes a nadie en el mundo. No sabes quién eres en realidad..._

"¡DEJÁ DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! Yo tengo una identidad, sé quién soy.

_Me refiero a tu verdadera identidad. No la conoces y nunca lo harás. A menos, claro...que te unas a nosotros._

"Nunca. No soy tan estúpida como Kimura, no me vas a convencer así porque sí."–Nunca, jamás voy a caer tan bajo como ése maldito sanguinario.

_Es verdad, tú no eres como él. Pero por eso te estoy ofreciendo esto, sólo yo te puedo mostrar la verdad de las cosas..._

"Nunca. Vos lastimaste a muchos Digimons, nunca me voy a unir a vos. Eso nunca. Mis amigos y yo te vamos a vencer."

_¿Amigos? Deja de engañarte, tú no tienes amigos..._

"Eso es la mentira más grande que escuché en mi vida. Yo tengo amigos."

_No, tú NO tienes nadie a quién recurrir. Nunca los has tenido._

"¿Ah, sí? Y entonces ¿por qué estuvieron Julieta, Carlunguis y todas ellas cuando las necesité? ¿Eh? Contestáme si podés."

_Les das pena._

"Les doy... ¿pena?"– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos siempre me dicen lo mismo? Papá también me lo decía. 

_Así es. ¿No te das cuenta? Todas ellas vinieron a ti cuando estabas triste. Cuando estás bien no existes._

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellas están siempre conmigo!"– ¿Por qué me lo dice éste también? ¿Será verdad? ¿De verdad tengo amigas? ¿O ellas sólo se sienten obligadas a consolarme?

_Despierta. No les importas nada a ellas. A nadie, a _nadie_..._

"Yo no le importo a nadie, ya no, nunca fui querida de verdad. Ellas no me quieren, _nadie_ lo hace... Ellas son más importantes que yo, yo nunca existo para nadie, mis palabras no valen nada... Nunca. Nunca me llaman cuando van a salir a algún lado juntas, cuando hay una reunión me hacen a un lado, nunca me escuchan lo que digo, soy sólo un agregado, una sombra viviente que las sigue a donde vayan... 

~Fin del Flashback~

De repente sintió que algo la rescataba de esa situación, de ese territorio en donde la angustia reinaba; algo parecido a dos ángeles resplandecientes que le anunciaban noticias alentadoras, que le daban el conocimiento necesario para sobrevivir. Esos dos ángeles la llevaban a un extraño lugar. Los misteriosos seres la dejaron allí y desaparecieron. Nadia no se dio cuenta de eso, ya que estaba muy ocupada en observar en donde estaba ahora.

Estaba en una especie de ciudad de estilo muy moderno. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a recorrer el lugar con curiosidad.

La ciudad daba la impresión de estar abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un edificio, seguramente el principal, resaltaba con facilidad. Justo estaba por ingresar allí cuando oyó unas voces. Nadia se escondió por precaución atrás de un edificio, mientras escuchaba a las personas que se acercaban.

–No te escondas más, no es necesario–le dijo alguien al oído. Nadia se dio vuelta bruscamente y se encontró con una chica de pelo castaño largo. A su lado estaban tres chicos más.

–Así que eres tú...–murmuró un chico rubio.

–Sí, tú tienes mi emblema–dijo una niña de cabello castaño oscuro.

–_Nuestros_ emblemas–le corrigió un chico pelirrojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?–Dijo Nadia, ya que la ciudad y los cuatro chicos desaparecían. Ahora sólo quedaban sus voces.

–Pero debes ser cuidadosa con ellos...

–Pues juntos...

–Su poder se vuelve indescriptible... 

–Tú, la elegida de los cuatro emblemas...

– ¿Qué significa eso?

–Enfrentarás grandes dificultades.

–Pero no te preocupes...

–...Ya que en este viaje se develarán todos tus misterios...

– ¿¡Quiénes son!? ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!?–Gritó Nadia. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue "No dejes que te domine la oscuridad, enfréntate a ella con decisión...".

***

Despertó violentamente. Miró para todos lados: estaba en una especie de celda. Se levantó con dificultad y se dio cuenta que estaba vigilada, muy vigilada. Buscó en sus bolsillos su D-Scanner: no estaba. Había una pequeña ventana que, según Nadia pudo deducir, debía de dar hacia un abismo. De repente oyó unos ruidos extraños y, segundos más tarde, alguien se asomó por la ventana: Patamon.

– ¡Patunguis!–Dijo Nadia, en un rapto de alivio– ¿Qué hacés acá?

–Shhhhhh! No hablés muy fuerte, o se van a dar cuenta de que estoy acá.

–Bueno–dijo Nadia en un susurro– ¿Por qué viniste acá? ¿Te mandaron Takuya y los demás?

–La idea fue de Kouji, si tengo que decir la verdad. Tomá–dijo, sacando un paquetito de tu faja. –Abrilo y hacé lo que está escrito. ¡Dale, que no hay mucho tiempo!

Nadia abrió el pequeño paquete y leyó lo que estaba escrito. Ella ya sabía que Kouji había escrito la carta, porque él era la única persona que sabía escribir en español.

Nadia-kun,

Nosotros estamos buscando la manera de sacarte lo antes posible de donde estés, pero para eso necesitamos que nos describas todos lo que puedas el lugar donde estás ahora. Patamon fue elegido para ir ahí, porque es realmente muy perceptivo. Por favor, aguanta un poco más!

Kouji

–Kouji...–Suspiró Nadia cuando terminó de leer la carta. Patamon sonrió con picardía.

– ¡Dale! No sé cuando puedan volver.

–Está bien, ya voy. –Lo cortó la chica, quien se apresuró a escribir con el lápiz que le había entregado Patunguis.

_Kouji,_

_Voy a ser directa con vos. Todo lo q' puedo ver es q' estoy en una celda muy alta (porque es muy húmedo y frío). Hay Bakemons vigilando por los corredores, y alguna q' otra vez pasa un Digimon vestido de rojo y con una...guadaña (creo q' se llama así) en las manos. En mi celda hay una ventana por la q' pude ver que estoy en un lugar muy alto. Espero que estén to2 OK, y no te preocupes por mí (yo voy a enfrentar los problemas, no pienso escaparme de ellos NUNCA MÁS)._

_Nadia_

_PD. ¿Entendiste? ¿Eh, eh? ESTOY BIEN! 10 PUNTOS, OK, COMO VOS ENTIENDAS! Porfis, no seas tan cuida conmigo, yo estoy bien. Espero que el TAKUMI ¬¬ no se hayan peleado...porque ni yo puedo pararlos._

_PD.2: muchias gracias por preocuparte, de verdad._

–Yastá. –Dijo Nadia, entregándole el papel. Suspiró y miró al infinito, imaginándose a un Kouji super-preocupado por ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa?–Preguntó Patamon– ¡Ya sé! Estás enamorada de Kouji, ¿no?

– ¿Eh?–preguntó Nadia, sonrojándose como un tomate– ¿Q-quién te dijo eso?

–No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Si yo fuera vos, le agradecería a Kouji por preocuparse tanto...

–Es mejor que te vayas–le cortó la chica–en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien.

–Es verdad. Chau, nos vemos.

–Tené cuidado, ¿si?

–Sí.

Nadia se quedó mirando cómo Patamon se perdía entre la niebla de la fortaleza. Justo cuando ella ya no lo pudo ver más, Ranamon se asomó por entre los barrotes.

–Vaya, vaya; ya despertaste.

– ¿Qué querés de mí?–le preguntó la chica desafiante.

–Considérate afortunada, humana–respondió Ranamon–. Mi señor quiere verte.

– ¿Y qué clase de ser es tu amo?–respondió Nadia–Si quiere verme, que se levante de su tronito y que mueva su patas hasta acá–respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

– ¡SILENCIO, IMPERTINENTE!–Chilló Ranamon con rabia. ¿Cómo demonios esa chica no tenía respeto de su hermosa figura?–Si no fuera porque mi señor me lo ordena ya te habría matado. BAKEMONS, ¡SÁQUENLA DE AHÍ!

Los Bakemons agarraron a Nadia de la ropa y la sacaron de la mazmorra a rastras. La chica opuso muchísima resistencia, pero luego recordó lo que le habían dicho aquellas personas en su sueño y dejó que la llevaran hacia su destino.

"No pienso dejar que me convenzas así de fácil, nunca. Ya no voy a caer en tu trampa. ¡NUNCA MÁS!"

Y pensando esto, ella y su siniestra escolta llegaron hasta una puerta.

–Elegida de los cuatro emblemas, qué gusto el conocerte. –Dijo una sombra oscura.

– ¡Inclínate ante el señor!–Le ordenó Ranamon, empujándola.

–No es necesario. Retira a los demás, ve a buscar a tus compañeros y diles a ellos que vengan con nuestra prisionera. –Dijo la figura envuelta en tinieblas.

–Como usted guste, mi señor. –Dijo Ranamon y, dándose vuelta, se dirigió a los Bakemons que la acompañaban. Ya oyeron, Bakemons, ¡VAMOS!

Mientras los Bakemons y Ranamon se iban, dos ojos rojizos se clavaron en los de Nadia.

–Pronto serás testigo de mi renacimiento, jovencita. Y tú serás parte de ella.

–Nunca.

–Lo lamento mucho por ti, pero durante tu breve estadía en el Mar de las Tinieblas...hicimos los ajustes necesarios para mi despertar.

– ¿A qué te referís con "ajustes"?

–Tu Digi Spirit.

– ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Angewomon!?–chilló Nadia furiosa.

–Calma, calma. Simplemente copiamos tu Digi Spirit Humano.

– ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Vas a lastimar a alguien más? ¡Hablá!

–Así es. Estoy seguro que no has utilizado ni la mitad de los poderes del dispositivo. Pero como te dije antes, hay personas que darían su alma por ser más fuertes...

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del salón y entraron cuatro Digimons: Ranamon, acompañada de Mercuremon, Grottomon y Arbormon. Grottomon sostenía con fuerza a una niña algo más pequeña que Nadia. Cuando la chica la miró con detenimiento, se quedó muda: aquella muchachita era igual a ella en todo sentido, incluso tenía sus reflejos que parecían artificiales. Cuando vio a la sombra oscura, empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño para Nadia, aunque captó las palabras "Lopmon, Lopmon". Si ella hubiera tenido su D-Scanner a mano hubiera podido entender lo que la niña decía.

– ¡Lopmon! Por favor, ¡regresa a la normalidad! Me lo prometiste, me prometiste estar a mi lado y no defraudarme nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, Lopmon? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal para que dañes así a estos seres? ¡DÍMELO AHORA, LOPMON!–Grottomon intentó callarla, pero lo único que ganó fue que la niña lo mordiera con fuerza. La sombra oscura se volvió a las dos chicas y habló.

–Observen ahora el último paso antes de mi despertar final. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no se conocen antes de morir? Permítanme facilitarles el reencuentro antes de ser borradas finalmente. –Los ojos rojizos del misterioso y malévolo ser brillaron y una atmósfera extraña invadió el salón. Las dos chicas miraban al ser con desconfianza, aunque en los ojos de la niña pequeña se palpaba una profunda decepción. El cuestionado sólo se limitó a reír.

–Parece que la tozudez es de familia. Siempre me dijiste que te habría gustado conocer a tu hermana, aquella que tú y tu familia creían perdida. Pues bueno, ahí la tienes. ¿Sorprendida, no?–preguntó el ser con malicia, al ver como la niña abría los ojos como platos–Es tan caprichoso el destino a veces...es una coincidencia que se conozcan el mismo día en que morirán, ¿no?

– ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS! ¡LO JURO COMO QUE ME LLAMO NADIA ASCASUBI!–Chilló Nadia. En sus ojos chispeaba la ira y el valor.  

–Eso ya lo veremos–dijo la sombra oscura.

Entonces una gran oscuridad surgió de todos lados y aprisionó a la niña más pequeña. Nadia quería salvarla, pero estaba inmovilizada por completo. Sólo sus ojos se movían horrorizados, mirando cómo aquella niña era posesionada por la oscuridad.

–Permíteme hacerte más fuerte, pequeña. –Al escuchar esa voz la niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor era muy grande.

– ¡TÚ NO ERES LOPMON! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA LOPMON?!

–Es verdad, el ser que tú llamas Lopmon ya no existe. Sólo fue un instrumento, como también lo fue esa alma perdida, ese Kouichi Kimura...y como serás tú ahora.

Nadia estaba shokeada. "¿Entonces Kouichi Kimura no se convirtió en Duskmon porque quería? ¿Él no hizo todas esas cosas porque quería? ¿Entonces la equivocada soy yo? ¿Entonces Kouichi no tiene la culpa? ¿Entonces lo engañaron?"

Hubo un momento de oscuridad total y, cuando ésta se hubo disipado, apareció un ser que irradiaba temor, desesperación, horror y pesimismo. Todo eso junto. Un Digimon del que Nadia había oído poco: Luccemon.

–Por fin. Pronto todos los datos del Digimundo me pertenecerán. ¡Y entonces seré invencible!–Luccemon volteó hacia Nadia– ¿Ves ahí?–Dijo, señalando a la gran esfera de oscuridad–De ahí saldrá mi guerrera oscura.

– ¿Por qué abusás de inocentes? ¿Por qué los engañás?

–Eso ya no será necesario ya. Ahora que he finalmente escapado de la prisión en la que los antiguos guerreros me habían encerrado, nadie podrá evitar que purifique este mundo corrupto. Pronto acabaré con los guerreros legendarios.

–No lo creo.

– ¿Por qué te encuentras tan segura de ganar?–preguntó Luccemon.

–Mientras mis amigos y yo estemos en este mundo, no te dejaremos ganar así de fácil.

–Ja. Los guerreros legendarios me quitaron de mi lugar, e instalaron un nuevo régimen corrupto y sin sentido. Mi misión es purificar completamente este mundo, eliminando a quienes se me opongan. Pero no te preocupes; si tú te rindes pacíficamente te dejaré vivir. Ríndete ahora y te convertiré en mi reina; tendrás asegurada la inmortalidad y nadie podrá hacerte daño.

–Jamás. Yo vine acá para defender este mundo de vos, nunca me voy a pasar de bando. ¿Entendiste? Nunca. No mientras yo esté acá. Porque yo... ¡PORQUE YO VOY A DEFENDER ESTE MUNDO HASTA EL FINAL!

Una luz deslumbrante iluminó el lugar. Algo salió volando de las manos de Luccemon y llegó a las de Nadia a gran velocidad: el D-Scanner de la chica. 

– ¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION!–Nadia se convirtió en Angewomon y miró a Luccemon con seriedad. –Tus acciones causaron la muerte de muchos Digimons en el pasado. Yo, mientras siga viva, no dejaré que repitas eso, ¿entendiste?

–Es una pérdida de tiempo pelar contigo. –Dijo Luccemon con desprecio, mientras se alejaba.

– ¡NO TE IRÁS SIN PELEAR CONMIGO, LUCCEMON! ¡SOLTÁ A LA PIBA!

Angewomon iba a atacar a Luccemon, pero Ranamon y los demás guerreros corruptos no le dejaron pasar.

–Nosotros seremos tus oponentes–Dijo Mercuremon, cerrándole el paso.

–Fuera de mi camino, _en serio_.

–Ahjajajaja! ¿Qué daño nos podrías hacer? –Dijo Ranamon despectivamente–. Eres sólo una humana, nosotros somos Digimons originales.

–No me digan después que no se los advertí. ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!

Una flecha lastimó a Ranamon seriamente. Sin embargo, Nadia sabía que estaba en clara desventaja, ya que eran 4 contra 1. Un muy fuerte ataque de Gigasmon (la evolución de Grottomon) le pasó muy cerca. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, bastante fea para Nadia.

"Por favor chicos, apúrense, yo... no sé cuánto más pueda resistir..."

~Contestando rewiews~

Izumi Orimoto: wow! Sí, yo también. *Nadilius saca una pancarta monumental, en la que se ve una imagen de Takuya e Izumi abrazaditos y juntitos. La empieza a agitar* TAKUMI, TAKUMI, ¡VIVA EL TAKUMI! NADOUJI, NADOUJI, ¡AGUANTE EL NADOUJI!!!!! Se nota que estoy medio trastornada, no?

Maria-chan: todavía no voy a poner la 2da parte de esta historia, pero les aviso que será como la 2da película de Card Captor Sakura: una obra de teatro, los dos bombonazos de Frontier juntos, un poco de NADOUJI y Kouichi enamorado de una de las amigas de Nadia, concurso de Cosplay, más NADOUJI, más Kouichi enamorado, un personaje nuevo, el nuevo de este chap vuelve... OPS! Creo que adelanté demasiado. Así que cuando termine este fic (falta mucho todavía) pongo el próximo.

Siobhan: miles de gracias por los eligios... ^-^

Ahora sí, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	14. ¡El poder de Galateamon!

Lo sé, lo sé, tardé SIGLOS con este chap... pero es que estaba hasta el cuello con las pruebas de Matemática y una de Ciencias Naturales que hace como tres clases que nos vienen bicicleteando...Encima que me entero quién muere en el libro 5 de Harry Potter (no pienso decirlo, para no arruinar la sorpresa) y casi tengo que usar de vuelta la dotación de pañuelos descartables como en ÉSE capítulo de Kouichi (mira a Bra con cara ¬¬). Bue, mejor les dejo de aburrir con estas cosas y les dejo con el... 

Capítulo 12: El poder de Galateamon; pelea en el castillo tenebroso

– ¿Cuánto falta, Patunguis?

– ¡No mucho, Tomoki, no mucho...!–le respondió por enésima vez Patamon. –Sé que Nadia está por acá...puedo sentirlo.

–Nadia...–dijo Kouji en un susurro casi imperceptible. Desafortunadamente, Patamon también lo oyó a él.

–No te preocupés tanto, ella seguro que está bien.

–Pero... ¿y si no nos quiere decir la verdad?–Preguntó el chico, mientras miraba con ojos raros lo que Nadia les había escrito.

"_Espero que estén to2 OK, y no te preocupes por mí (yo voy a enfrentar los problemas, no pienso escaparme de ellos NUNCA MÁS)"_

–Ella estaba bien cuando yo la encontré–intentó tranquilizarlo Patunguis.

–Sí, pero...eso fue hace mucho. ¿Crees que ahora esté bien? ¿Y si está en un grave peligro?

–Patamon tiene razón, Kouji: no te preocupes tanto–le tranquilizó Izumi.

– ¿Falta mucho para llegar?–preguntó Tomoki OTRA VEZ.

–Noooooooooooo–corearon todos.

–Estamos cerca–dijo Patamon un rato más tarde. Los chicos se dieron vuelta y pudieron observar el tenebroso paisaje del Lucero de la Rosa, el castillo de Cherubimon.

– ¿Vamos ahí?–Preguntó Takuya

–Así que este es el Lucero de la Rosa–murmuró Kouji. "Nadia, por favor, espérame un poco más", pensó para sus adentros.

– ¿Ya llegamos?– ¿Quién preguntó? Sí, Tomoki OTRA VEZ...¬¬U

–Por suerte sí. –Respondió Takuya–No sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo estoy MOLIDO.

–Lo mejor será que descansemos un rato antes de entrar ahí. –Opinó Jumpei.

–Pero no mucho, ¿OK?–Dijo Izumi.

–Es verdad, cuánto más rápido la saquemos a esa chica de ahí mejor–terció Kouichi.

–Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para volver atrás. –Dijo Takuya, mirando a sus amigos con determinación–Ahora lo que está en juego es la vida de una amiga. Vamos.

–Es verdad.

– ¿Recuerdan lo que hay que hacer?–preguntó el google-boy.

–No te preocupes, yo me lo acuerdo–le respondió Kouji.

–Kouichi, please, recuerda que tienes que quedarte aquí con Bokomon y Neemon. ¿Alguna duda de último momento?

–No.

–Entonces... ¡VAMOS!

Y ya bajo la forma de los guerreros legendarios, los chicos se alejaron hacia el peligroso castillo. Kouichi observaba a su hermano alejándose a la distancia.

–Hermano...regresa pronto con esa niña...

_Mientras tanto, en la parte más alta del Lucero de la Rosa..._

"Todos los datos que juntó Cherubimon no son suficientes... necesito más información." De repente, observó que unos digimons se acercaban a la fortaleza. "Vaya, vaya...hasta que decidieron venir por su amiga..."

– ¡Royal Knights!

– ¿Nos llamó, señor Luccemon?

–Tráiganme toda la información que puedan. He esperado mucho tiempo para poder recuperar lo que me pertenece.

–Como ud. ordene, señor.

***

– ¡Está cerca, Nadia está cerca!

– ¿En el lugar donde la encontraste?–preguntó Takuya, ahora como el Híbrido Agnimon.

– ¡No, mucho más cerca!

– ¿Por dónde?–quiso saber Izumi, quien estaba transformada en Fairymon (o Kazemon, en la traducción yanqui)

–No falta mucho, ¡síganme!–respondió Patamon. El Digimon dobló en una esquina y ahí se encontraron con unas personas conocidas: Ranamon y Mercuremon.

– ¡Ja, con que nos encontramos de vuelta!

–Salgan de nuestro camino si saben lo que les conviene–les advirtió Agnimon.

– ¡Ja! ¿Quién te crees que eres, niño mugroso?–le respondió Ranamon con sarcasmo.

– ¡Si quieres rescatar a esa niñita primero tendrás que vencernos!–los desafió Mercuremon.

–Yo pelearé con ustedes dos. –Dijo Fairymon, dando un paso adelante.

–Ni creas que lo harás sola–le dijo Agnimon–. Te daré una mano, no podrás con ellos. –Murmuró por lo bajo.

–Váyanse, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Chakamon, Blizmon y Wolfmon siguieron camino, guiados por Patamon.

– ¿Estamos cerca?–preguntó Wolfmon.

– ¡Es acá!–dijo Patamon. En ese momento se escuchó un golpe terrible que hizo temblar la maciza puerta.

– ¡CICLÓN DE HOJAS!

"No me voy a dar por vencida...nunca..."Sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad no pudo soportar el terrible ataque de Petraldramon: terminó dándose de lleno contra la pesada puerta. Del otro lado de la puerta, los cuatro Digimons estaban pensando en cómo entrar ahí.

–Entraré ahí cueste lo que cueste–gruñó Wolfmon. Se preparó para usar la Luz Cegadora (Licht Sieger, para los yanquis, una de las pocas traducciones que + o – me gusta), uno de sus mejores ataques; pero Chakamon lo detuvo a tiempo.

–Mejor no–le dijo el Digimon con poderes del Hielo.

–Es mejor que combinemos los ataques, así tendrán más fuerza–opinó Blizmon.

–De acuerdo, hagámoslo–aceptó Wolfmon.

Los tres guerreros combinaron sus mejores ataques, dando muestra del gran manejo que ellos tenían sobre sus respectivos Spirits.

Llena de lastimaduras y agotada por la durísima batalla que ella había dado (1 contra 4), Nadia regresó a ser una humana. Casi de inmediato apareció su Digicode, mostrando también su Spirt Humano, el único que tenía.

–Y ahora el toque final...–dijo Arbormon con satisfacción.

–N-no te lo vas a llevar–murmuró Nadia, incorporándose con mucha dificultad.

– ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR AÚN VIVA!?–Gritó Gigasmon.

–Ya lo dije una vez–le contestó la chica con seriedad–yo vine acá para salvar a la gente que quiero, no pienso irme sin hacer nada. Yo... ¡yo quiero salvar este hermoso mundo!

La pesadísima puerta se cayó violentamente y los tres Digimons entraron corriendo al lugar.

– ¡NADIA!–Gritó Wolfmon, acercándose a ella– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupés.

Los otros dos Digimons se pusieron delante de ellos.

–Vete rápido, Wolfmon–le dijo Blizmon.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos dos–agregó Chakamon. Wolfmon asintió y se dirigió a la chica.

–Vamos. –Nadia estaba a punto de aceptar cuando se escuchó una explosión que hizo caer parte del techo. Un hoyo enorme se abrió en el salón y luego salió una especie de estatua. 

– ¡Es un Spirit Bestia!–dijo Chakamon.

El Spirit se acercó a Nadia.

– ¡Es de Nadia!–Exclamó Patamon. La chica agarró su D-Scanner y al grito de "¡SPIRIT!", éste pasó a ser suyo. – ¡Spirit Evolution!

Una luz tan resplandeciente que impedía ver los cegó por unos momentos. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Nadia se había transformado.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿¡LA NIÑA HUMANA CONSIGUIÓ SU SPIRIT BESTIA!?

Galateamon tenía toda la apariencia de una felina con leves rasgos femeninos y dos alas blanco-doradas majestuosas que le salían de su espalda. Su pelaje era del mismo color que el extravagante cabello de Nadia (N/A: esto no es cuento, siempre mis compañeras me preguntan si me tiño el pelo, pero mi color es natural...). Su expresión no era muy amable que digamos, estaba realmente enojada. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

–Es hora de que los purifique de una vez por todas. Y yo, Galateamon, me voy a encargar de eso. –Ella echó vuelo y se puso enfrente de Gigasmon y Petral Dramon. –Nunca más, nunca más–murmuró. – ¡Melodía del Celestial Descanso!

El ataque llegó a los dos Digimons con mucha fuerza. Galateamon se transformó en Angewomon cuando apareció su Digicode y dos Spirits.

– Alma que fuiste invadida por la oscuridad, dejá que te salve con mi Digibase! ¡Digicode Scan!

El lugar empezó a derrumbarse en serio. Angewomon volvió a ser Nadia y la chica, cansada, se desmayó. Wolfmon la tomó en sus brazos, justo cuando llegaban Agnimon y Fairymon.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Nadia? –Preguntó Agnimon.

–Te lo diré después–respondió Wolfmon, mirando a Nadia con preocupación. 

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Salgamos rápido de aquí!–Chilló Fairymon.

Cuando estaban saliendo del Lucero de la Rosa se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte. Cuando se pudo ver mejor (había muchio polvo) vieron a un monstruo amenazante con forma algo femenina.

–El señor Luccemon ordena...que los 10 guerreros sean destruidos–murmuró el Digimon por lo bajo. – ¡ZONA CERO! 

Un gran vacío surgió el monstruo y se extendió en las cercanías. Agnimon y los demás escaparon de aquel vacío que los perseguía.

– ¡WOLFMON!–Chilló Agnimon– ¡LLÉVATE A NADIA, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ÉSTE!

Wolfmon no lo pensó dos veces: se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero antes de irse, todos los guerreros vieron que el Digimon que los estaba atacando era una niña...una niña de trenzas castaño oscuras...una niña muy parecida a Nadia.

***

– ¡Nadia-kun, Nadia-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Kouji? D- ¿dónde estoy? Q-¿qué me pasó?–Nadia le echó una ojeada al lugar donde estaba, y luego recordó– ¡Mi Spirit Bestia! ¡Galateamon!

–Sí, está bien Nadia-kun, tranquila–intentó calmarla Kouji.

Nadia no contestó. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. En un momento no lo soportó más y se largó a llorar.

– ¿Nadia? Q-¿qué te pasa?

–En el castillo vi a una chica...una chica muy parecida a mí...–sollozó muy fuerte y enterró su rostro entre sus brazos–Y a esa chica la engañó un Digimon malo, malísimo...y la encerró en algo que no sé lo que es. Y esa chica...esa chica es...esa chica es _mi hermana_. –Nadia siguió llorando con toda su fuerza y cuando pudo calmarse un poco siguió hablando–Y yo... ¡yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla!

Kouji miró a Nadia con seria preocupación. Jamás él la había visto llorar. Ella lo había escuchado muchas veces, y ahora ella necesitaba que la escucharan. El problema era que él no sabía escuchar...o al menos, eso creía. 

–No te preocupes. Todos juntos podremos salvarla, ¿no crees?

–El problema es que... es que yo tuve un sueño mientras estaba inconsciente. Ella, mi hermana, se transformó...ahora es..._un Digimon_.

– ¿S-se convirtió en un Digimon?–Repitió Kouji, ahora empezando a atar cabos. ¿Podría ser posible que esa niña fuera...? No, era imposible. Un humano no podía convertirse así nomás, sin D-Scanner ni nada, en un Digimon como el que ellos habían visto. ¿O sí? Porque no había que subestimar el poder de las tinieblas...

–No es justo... ¿por qué me pasa todo a mí? ¿Por qué? Yo no quería conocer a mi hermana de esta manera, no quería...no quería...

Kouji se dio cuenta que la cosa era seria, muy seria. Y él haría lo que fuera para ayudarla, lo primero que se le ocurriera. Y así fue: olvidándose de su miedo al contacto físico, el chico le puso una mano sobre sus hombros.

–Te entiendo...porque yo estaría igual. No sé si te lo dije antes, pero a mí también me gustaría tener un hermano.

Nadia sintió ganas de decir "Y es que ya lo tenés, aunque tu viejo no te lo haya dicho". En vez de eso se sintió muy agradecida por lo que Kouji estaba haciendo y, como no sabía como agradecerle, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: lo abrazó. Por su parte, Kouji se dio cuenta que un abrazo no era tan malo como pensaba. ¿O era así porque estaba junto a su amada? Era algo muy lindo, sentía que su estómago estuviera repleto de mariposas revoloteando (N/A: no piensen mal, lo de "mariposas" no es KOZUMI ni muchio menos).

Pero mientras esos dos estaban abrazados y dichosos de la vida, había uno no muy feliz que digamos. Kouichi Kimura estaba espiándolo todo subido a un árbol, y era obvio que estaba muerto de celos.


	15. ¿Quién es Nemessismon?

¡Gracias por su apoyo! Antes de que me vaya a la primera fiesta de 15 de mi curso, les dejo otro capítulo más! Está muy cerca el TAKUMI y el NADOUJI...pero ¿porqué no poner algo intermedio? Para las fanáticas de Kouichi (me incluyo) hay algo que les va a gustar... Pero mejor que sé los diga yo es que lo lean... (A propósito, me saqué "bueno" en una crítica que le hice a Frontier...si quieren la publico aparte o no)

Capítulo 13: ¿Quién es Nemessismon?

– ¡NAAAADIAAAAA!

– ¡KOOOOUJIIIIIIII!

– ¿Dónde podrán estar?–se pregunto Izumi.

–Caramba, ¡ese Digimon si que es fuerte! Si ni siquiera Ardhamon pudo con él...

–Ella–le corrigió Bokomon–. Era un Digimon hembra. Pero lo más raro era que no figura en el libro...

– ¿Eso es malo? –Preguntó Tomoki.

–No me da buena espina–respondió el sabe-lo-todo. –Se supone que el libro tiene los datos del 99% de los Digimons existentes...

–Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?–preguntó Izumi. En ese momento volvió Kouichi, con una cara rara. Los demás no le hicieron ninguna pregunta mucho problema por eso, ya que creyeron que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano (cosa que en parte era verdad) o por Nadia.

– ¿Los encontraste?–Preguntó Takuya. Kouichi negó con la cabeza.

–No. Espero que aparezcan pronto, este lugar no es muy seguro.

–Voy a buscarlos–dijo Patamon. Justo en ese momento volvió a aparecer el Digimon que los había atacado la vez anterior.

–Los dejé descansar un ratito, ahora sí los voy a destruir... ¡sin piedad!

– ¡Chicos!–les dijo Takuya. Los demás asintieron. Izumi, Takuya, Jumpei y Tomoki se convirtieron en Digimons. Blizmon, Flairymon y Chakamon llevaron a Kouichi, Patamon, Bokomon y Neemon a un lugar seguro. Ardhamon (la evo doble de Takuya) se quedó para pelear.

–Ni crean que los dejaré vivir...–dijo el misterioso Digimon. Mientras tanto, Bokomon buscaba en su libro, ¡quería encontrar algo sobre ese monstruo! El ser maligno paralizó a los tres Digimons con un movimiento de su mano. Estaba a punto de lanzar nuevamente la Zona Cero cuando...

 – ¡CAZADOR DIURNO!

– ¡ESTRELLA MILAGROSA!

"¿Podrán ser...?", pensó Flairymon.

– ¡BEOWULFMON! ¡GALATEAMON!

– ¿Llegamos tarde?–preguntó Galateamon con una sonrisa.

–No, para nada–respondió Ardhamon.

– ¡Acá está!–dijo Bokomon.

– ¿Encontraste algo?–Preguntó Patamon.

–Sí, pero... ¡Pero es imposible que pueda...!–Dijo Bokomon– Si a Luccemon lo derrotaron los 10 Guerreros Legendarios...

En ese momento una visión cruzó por la mente de los tres Digimons que estaban peleando ahora: una niña pequeña estaba en el lugar del mounstruo. ¿Acaso eso significaba que...? Nadia no pudo meditarlo por mucho tiempo más, ya que Nemessismon aprovechó el momento de distracción y de un golpe terrible la tiró al suelo. Al parecer, Nadia aún no se había recuperado del cansancio de la última pelea, porque de inmediato volvió a ser ella misma.

–Ahora sí... ¡ALA ESPELUZNANTE!

Una horda de murciélagos atacó a los Guerreros Legendarios. Flairymon, Blizmon y Chakamon volvieron a ser ellos mismos cuando recibieron el ataque. Nadia se vio venir encima a tamaña cantidad de animales, y preparada para amortiguar el dolor, cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. Pero entonces...

– ¡NADIAAAAAAA!–La chica sintió que el dolor que esperaba no llegó; entonces abrió sus ojos negrísimos y se encontró con los de Beowulfmon. De inmediato comprendió que él la había apartado del peligro justo a tiempo, pero ganando una gran herida en su espalda. Kouichi se acercó hasta donde estaban Nadia y Beowulfmon, quien había vuelto a ser un humano. Mientras tanto, Nemessismon se encontraba en un estado de shock.

"Nadia... ¿Nadia? ¿¡_NADIA_!?", repetía Nemessismon en su aturdida mente. "La conozco, pero... ¿de dónde? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué sé que la conozco si nunca la he visto? ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUÉ ~ ~ ~ ~!"

"¿Qué pasa acá?", pensó Nadia mientras miraba a Nemessismon. Pero algo más la inquietaba, y no sabía que era. Al ver a un Kouji malherido, se olvidó por completo del extraño comportamiento de aquel Digimon.

–Kouji, daijobou?–le preguntó Nadia en japonés. El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y asintió con dificultad. La chica respiró algo aliviada, pero se sobresaltó al oír a alguien hablar.

– ¡YA BASTA!–Gritó Kouichi.

–Kouichi, por favor, salí de ahí...–Dijo Nadia, mientras se incorporaba–Ese Digimon es muy poderoso...

"¿Kouichi?", repitió Kouji para sus adentros. "Este chico... es muy parecido a mí... Pero, ¿por qué?"

Kouichi ignoró por completo a Nadia (y al hecho de que supiera su nombre sin habérselo preguntado nunca) y siguió hablándole a Nemessismon.

–No permitiré que los lastimes. No te lo permitiré.

–Si tanto deseas morir... ¡cumpliré tu deseo!–Mururó Nemessismon con malicia. Kouichi se puso delante de Nadia y de su hermano, preparado para recibir el ataque, pero...nunca llegó. El chico abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que delante suyo había un D-Scanner negro.

– ¡Es un D-Scanner!–exclamó Nadia. El de la chica brilló y dos Spirits salieron de ahí y, transformándose en otros diferentes, fueron derechito al D-Scanner de Kouichi.

"Los Spirits de Duskmon y Velgmon...cambiaron...", pensó Nadia. " ¿Entonces Kouichi es uno de los nuestros?"

– ¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION!–Kouichi evolucionó a...– ¡LÖWEMON!

Bokomon sacó su libro y empezó a leer.

–El guerrero legendario... ¡Löwemon de la oscuridad!

– ¿Löwemon de la oscuridad?–murmuró Izumi.

"Lo sabía." Pensó Nadia. "Kouichi es un elegido más. Los Spirits de Duskmon y Velgmon se purificaron. Löwemon es la forma incorrupta de Dusky y entonces... ¿Kaiser Leomon la de Velgmon? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Kouichi, ¡fuerza, viejo! ¡Vamos que vos podés!"

Löwemon utilizó uno de sus mejores ataques (no me acuerdo el nombre, ya lo pondré cuando me acuerde), causando la desaparición de Nemessismon. Luego Löwemon mismo volvió a ser Kouichi.

–Qué raro...–murmuró Bokomon.

– ¿Qué es raro?–Preguntó Neemon.

– ¿Qué "qué es raro"? ¡Es raro que Nemessismon no tuviera Digicode! GOMAPACCHIN!

–Si no tenía Digicode–razonó Nadia, mientras entre Kouichi, y ella ayudaban a Kouji a incorporarse–es porque NOera un Digimon_ de verdad_...

–Entonces... ¿qué era?–Preguntó Takuya, más perdido que nunca.

–Una ilusión, holograma...puede ser cualquier cosa, Takuya-han. –Respondió Bokomon.__

–"Cualquier cosa" no–corrigió Nadia–. Tiene que ser algo especial, porque si pudo atacar...

–Mejor pasemos a otra cosa menos rarita–dijo Takuya–. Nadia, tenemos que presentarte a alguien. –Hizo una seña para que Kouichi se acercara y habló. –Nadia, él es Kouichi Kimura. Kouichi, ella es Nadia.

–_Hahime__ mashite_–dijo Kouichi.

–Igualmente–respondió Nadia, con una sonrisa que provocó una extraña reacción en el chico, algo que causó un revuelo terrible. Kouichi se arrodilló frente a Nadia y le besó la mano derecha. ¡Suerte que Kouji estaba herido en la espalda! Porque la cara que el joven Minamoto adoptó en ESE momento no fue NADA agradable...

Por su parte, Kouichi Kimura no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió sus labios sobre la mano pequeña y suave de la jovencita (¿Recuerdan lo de la 1ra parte del capítulo 8? Kouji es un año y medio más pequeño que Nadia, y si sacan conclusiones...). ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS HABÍA HECHO?! ¡DIOS! ¡LE ESTABA ROBANDO LA NOVIA A SU PROPIO HERMANO! Pero, por alguna inexplicable razón, le parecía que él ya conocía a Nadia de antes... ¿Sería eso posible?

Nadia, por otro lado, estaba más que ruborizada: ¡ERA UN SEMÁFORO VIVIENTE! No podía creer que ÉSE fuera Kouichi Kimura, el Kouichi que tanto había odiado por haber pertenecido al lado oscuro, el Kouichi que había ignorado la existencia de su hermano gemelo desde su nacimiento... ¿ÉSTE ERA KOUICHI KIMURA? Entonces...no era TAN malo como creía. ¡ERA TODO UN CABALLERO! Pero ¿por qué pensaba eso? ¿Acaso también le gustaba Kouichi? ¿Pero no era Kouji el dueño de su amor? ¡QUÉ MIERDA LE ESTABA PASANDO! Porque una no puede estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez...encima si son hermanos _gemelos_...

***

–Kou... ¿mejor?–Preguntó Nadia.

–Ahá. Aunque todavía me duele un... ¡OUCH!...poco.

–Ni se te ocurra sacártelo, ¿si?–le riñó la niña, medio en serio, medio en broma.

– ¡Ni que fueras su hermana mayor, Nadia!–bromeó Izumi mientras ahogaba una risita, cosa que causó un inmediato sonrojo en Nadia.

–Suerte que trajiste un botiquín al Digimundo...–Comentó Takuya. – ¡Curitas, please!

– ¡Atajálas!–dijo Nadia, tirando las curitas con buena puntería a donde estaba el Google boy.

– ¡Gracias!–contestó Takuya, mientras sacaba una y se la ponía. –Che, ¿por qué son de Harry Potter? 

–Porque eran las que tenía más cerca... Dios...– murmuró Nadia, mas para sí que para los demás–parezco enfermera...–

–Deberías planteártelo–agregó Kouichi a lo lejos–Eres muy buena vendando heridas.

–Ah...gracias...–respondió la aludida, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Nadia, tienes la cara toda roja...–comentó Tomoki inocentemente.

– ¿No tendrás fiebre, no?–Preguntó Kouji.

–No, chicos, me parece que los que tienen fiebre son ustedes... Nadia no tiene nada–Dijo Izumi, después de haberse asegurado.

"Ay Tomoki, Tomoki... ¡Que la inocencia te valga...! Si no fuera porque sos el más chiquito...", pensó Nadia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ahora entiendo porqué Juli quería matar al 'chuchi' cuando metió la pata con Hernán..."

–Nadia...Nadia... ¡NADIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

– ¿Eh? ¡¡No, te juro que yo no doblé la paleta del ventilador, Cris!!

Todos estallaron en risas. Bokomon miró a Nadia con una cara no muy agradable.

–Como iba diciendo antes de que Nadia _aterrizara_...Encontré algo muy extraño sobre nuestro oponente en mi libro.

– ¿Qué encontraste, Bokomon?

–Al parecer, Nemessismon (ése es su nombre) surgió de un incidente en la época en la que Luccemon mandaba en el Digimundo. Había un Digimon sediento de poder que iba matando a todos los Digimons que se pusieran por delante. Entonces Luccemon (que por aquel entonces era bueno) se enfrentó a Nemessismon y la venció. Pero Luccemon no la mató por completo, sólo pudo encerrarla de una manera que sólo él sabía deshacer.__

–Pero entonces... ¿cómo volvió? –Preguntó Izumi–Porque si a Luccemon lo derrotaron los 10 Guerreros Legendarios...

–Luccemon... –Repitió Nadia– Che, ese chabón... ¿no es uno que parece un ángel, con alitas como las de Angemon y una túnica blanca?

– ¿Chabón?–repitió Kouji.

–Si...Chabón, pibe, flaco...ya saben: Digimon. –Respondió Nadia con un ligero malhumor– ¿No es ese?

–Si es como lo dices tú, sí. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?–Preguntó Bokomon. Luego lo asaltó una terrible duda– ¿No será que él...?

–Eh...sí.

–Oh...no–Murmuró Bokomon con desesperación. –Entonces eso significa...

– ¿Si?–Preguntaron todos menos Bokomon.

– ¡Significa que el fin del Digimundo está cerca!

Hubo un momento de pesado silencio. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que la mayor amenaza para ese mundo hubiera regresado.

– ¿Y no hay alguna manera para derrotar a Nemessismon?–Preguntó Jumpei, quien había estado muy callado.

–Sí la hay, pero es muy peligrosa–Dijo Bokomon.

–No sabremos si es peligrosa hasta que no la intentemos–opinó Takuya. – ¿Cuál es, Bokomon?

–El libro dice que la única persona capaz de derrotar definitivamente a Nemessismon es la "la guardiana de la fuente de la esperanza"...Y esa guardiana tiene que sacrificarse si es que quiere derrotar a Nemessismon...

– ¿Y quién es ésa guardiana?–Preguntó Tomoki con curiosidad.

–Ancient Magnadramon–respondió Bokomon. –O su guerrero correspondiente.

– ¿Guerrero correspondiente?–repitió Kouichi. – ¿Qué significa eso?

–Déjenme explicarles... –Murmuró el sabe-lo-todo–Ustedes son los guerreros correspondientes de los 10 Antiguos Guerreros que pelearon contra Luccemon.

–Entonces... ¿el guerrero que dejó Ancient Magnadramon?–Inquirió Izumi.

– ¡Exacto!

Hubo otro incómodo silencio. Entonces, Nadia (quien no pronunciaba palabra alguna desde largo rato) habló.

–Ancient Magnadramon...Hmm... Ancient Magnadramon cuidaba el "Portal de la _Esperanza_"... Y si yo tengo el Spirit...yo...–se calló un segundo y frunciendo el entrecejo clavó la vista en el suelo.

–Nadia, ¿entonces tú...?–murmuró Kouji.

–Sí–confirmó la chica, y los dos intercambiaron serias y sombrías miradas de entendimiento.

–Che, ¡hablen! ¿Qué pasa?–Reclamó Takuya con impaciencia.

– ¡Takuya, ya cálmate!–le riñó Izumi.

–Chicos...–empezó Nadia.

– ¿Sí?–Contestaron todos menos Kouji.

–...Yo..._yo tengo que vencer a Nemessismon_. –Finalizó Nadia, mirándolos con seriedad.


	16. Quiero decirte que te amo: 1ra parte

Capítulo 14: Quiero decirte que te amo (publicado)

1ra Parte: NADOUJI

– ¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ!?–Gritó Takuya a más no poder.

– ¡Cielo santo, ya cálmate, Takuya!–Chilló Izumi, tapándole la boca.

–No puede ser cierto, ¡tiene que haber algún error!–Dijo Kouji en un arrebato de desesperación.

–No, Kou, no hay ningún error–le contestó Nadia, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo.

Kouichi no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado.

–Váyanse. Váyanse lejos de acá. Yo voy a esperar a Nemessismon...sola. –Dijo la chica, mirando a todos con gravedad.

–Nunca–dijo Izumi–. Nadia, no pienso moverme de aquí.

–Yo tampoco–agregó Takuya, y se sentó en el suelo. –Si quieres que me vaya, quítame a los golpes.

–Aunque hace poco que nos conocemos, me niego rotundamente a dejarte sola. –Declaró Kouichi.

–Chicos...ustedes me sacaron del Lucero de la Rosa, yo quiero sacarlos de este lío. Tienen que irse de acá. Si no, ¿quiénes van a salvar al Digimundo de Luccemon?–Volvió a intentar Nadia.

–Sin ti nuestro equipo no será el mismo–le dijo Jumpei, mirándola con la seriedad de un chico de 12 años.

–Nadia honi-chan, yo te quiero mucho, tú eres como una hermana mayor para mí–soltó Tomoki de una vez– ¡No me pienso ir!

–Aunque sea déjanos ayudarte, Nadia–agregó Takuya.

–Chicos...–murmuró Nadia conmovida. –Mu...muchas gracias...

–Es lo que teníamos que hacer–dijo Izumi.

– ¡ABRAZO DE COMUNIDAD!–Gritó Tomoki con energía, y todos se tiraron encima de la chica.

***

Los días pasaban con una rapidez increíble. Los chicos le seguían la pista a Nemessismon, pero la virus los evadía con una astucia digna de un detective de un policial clásico. Alguna vez, Nadia había leído que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando había algo no deseado cerca, y eso era verdad. No es que estuviera arrepentida de su decisión, simplemente tenía miedo. Miedo porque no se sabía mucho ni de Nemessismon ni de la forma en que ella arriesgaría su vida, miedo de no volver a ver nunca más a sus amigos, miedo de que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

Mientras tanto, Kouji estaba muy angustiado, tanto como Nadia. Él también tenía miedo, miedo de no poder decirle lo que sentía por ella, miedo de no poder oír su risa y su hermosa voz... 

**_Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer_**

**_besarte_****_ lentamente y perderme por tu piel_**

**_encontrarme_****_ con tus labios, en un beso sin final_**

**_todo_****_ por tu amor, solo dame una señal._**

En eso estaba pensando un día, cuando Izumi le dirigió la palabra. La chica también estaba preocupada porque Nadia estaba muy callada, algo inusual en ella.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Kouji?–preguntó la chica. Kouji se dio vuelta para ver quién le hablaba. Últimamente el chico estaba muy ido.

–Sí–respondió de inmediato.

–No, no lo estás–dijo Izumi–. Es por Nadia, ¿verdad?

–No... Es decir, sí–admitió Kouji, con las mejillas calientes.

–Ella ha estado muy angustiada últimamente, incluso la vi llorar en silencio...Todo este asunto de Nemessismon la tiene muy preocupada.

–Y la verdad que tiene razón. –murmuró Kouji, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

–Es verdad. ¿Ya habló con Takuya? Sobre la "estrategia", claro.

–Sí. Nos dijo que nosotros dos sólo podemos mantenerla distraída, que con eso es suficiente–Contestó Kouji.

– ¿Sólo ustedes dos?–Repitió Izumi.

–Ahá. Dijo que no quiere arriesgar a los demás porque no cree que ustedes lo puedan vencer. Como nosotros pudimos llegar a evolucionar usando los dos Spirits juntos...

Hubo un silencio algo pesado mientras la chica preparaba todo para una modesta fogata. De repente Kouji hizo una pregunta que andaba por su cabeza desde no hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas se regalan en Italia para San Valentín?

–Bueno, no se da sólo chocolate... Muchas veces se obsequia flores o dulces, como bombones o cosas así... Pero no lo dan las chicas, en Occidente los regalos los dan los chicos...–de pronto la jovencita se dio cuenta de la verdadera intención de Kouji–Pero yo creo que lo mejor es que no te compliques mucho la vida, de seguro que a Nadia le gustará si le pones lo mejor de ti. ¿Te sirve?

–No lo sé...

**_Ángel que das luz a mi vida_**

**_eres_****_ el aire que quiero respirar_**

**_Ángel que alivias mis heridas_**

**_no_****_ te alejes que muero si no estás._**

– ¿Y ya tienes alguna idea?

–No...

–Pues si yo fuera tú me apresuraría. No sea que se te adelante otro...–Izumi dijo esto como un chiste, sin saber si realmente era verdad. –Tranquilo, es una bromita...–Lo tranquilizó, al ver como las facciones del muchacho delataban su tristeza.

–Y, ¿ya está todo listo?–Dijo Nadia acercándose. Kouji le dio una patada a la pila de leña, y uno de ellos le aplastó el pie. El chico se tuvo que tragar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir.

–Sí–respondió Izumi–O por lo menos, estaba hasta recién...

Nadia se acercó para levantar uno, y justo Kouji hizo lo mismo. Fue instantáneo: sus dedos se rozaron unos segundos y se separaron con un sobresalto, con las caras rojas como tomatotes.

–No importa, yo los levanto–dijo Kouji inmediatamente.

–B-bueno...–murmuró Nadia algo tímida.

–Los chicos tardan mucho...–murmuró Izumi de repente–Voy a buscarlos.

Y se alejó, dejando a Nadia y Kouji solos. El chico la miró con cara de "¡NO, ES MUY PRONTO AÚN! ¡SI TE DIJE QUE NO SÉ QUE DECIRLE!"

Hubo un silencio en el cual cada uno no paraba de pensar. 

**_La noche me desvela sin piedad_**

**_al_****_ correr tu imagen ,en mi triste soledad _**

**_fugitivo_****_ del dolor, voy buscando una ilusión_**

**_dame_****_ una señal, para creer en este amor_**

Luego Kouji tomó aire y se decidió a hablar.

–Kouji...

–Nadia...–Al parecer habían decidido lo mismo.

– ¿Sí?–preguntó Kouji.

–Esteeee...–murmuró la chica toda sonrojada– ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras no estaba?

–Eh, no–contestó el chico algo decepcionado–Que yo sepa, no. Bueno, nada aparte de...extrañarte. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó la chica sorprendida–Bueno...gracias. Cuando estaba ahí...yo...también los extrañé. Mucho, ¡muchísimo! Porque yo...yo no sabía para qué me habían llevado ahí. Ojalá me hubiera enterado antes–los ojos de la chica se humedecieron–...para poder hacer algo...

–Tú no tienes la culpa–dijo Kouji inmediatamente–. Si incluso el libro de Bokomon no tiene mucho sobre tus digievoluciones...

–No es eso–murmuró Nadia, con la vista clavada en el suelo– ¿Y si no sirve? ¿Y si todo lo que hago no sirve y Nemessismon sigue viva? ¿Qué va a pasar con el Digimundo? ¿Y si atacan el mundo real?

La chica no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

–Te entiendo, no llores más, por favor–le dijo Kouji, sonriendo. "¡No sabes cuánto me destroza verte así!", pensó el chico. "Tu rostro se vuelve pálido y tus ojos, vacíos; tus labios emiten suaves y temblorosas melodías; pero nada de eso es más bello que cuando te encuentras feliz y sonriente".

**_Ángel, llevame en tus alas, _**

**_a_****_ la cima de este gran amor_**

**_en_****_ tu alma vive mi esperanza_**

**_en_****_ tus manos está mi corazón._**

– ¡No, no me entendés!–murmuró Nadia, mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos. –Mi hermana, mi propia hermana es mi enemiga... ¡y no pude evitar que terminara así!

–Sí, ¿sabes que te entiendo?–le contestó el chico. –Porque aunque yo no esté pasando por lo mismo que tú, sé lo que es esa alegría de saber que hay alguien que siempre creíste no tener y que ahora está al lado tuyo...

–Así que ya te lo dijo–musitó la chica, todavía con su cara enterrada entre sus brazos.

–Sí, es maravilloso. Y yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... ¡Disculpa! No-no quise decirlo.

–No, está bien...–dijo la chica, y siguió llorando. A Kouji se le partía el alma de sólo verla.

–Por favor, sonreí. –Kouji tragó saliva y siguió hablando, sonrojado–Eres más bonita cuando sonríes.

A Nadia se le escapó una exclamación y se ruborizó a más no poder. Luego levantó la cabeza y miró con una tierna sonrisa al chico que la había halagado de aquella manera.

**_Tú, mi ángel, ilumina nuestro amor_**

**_Tú, mi ángel,..._**

–No es verdad...–murmuró Nadia cohibida, roja como un tomate. –No es para tanto.

–Sí, sí que lo es. –Kouji tomó aire. "Es ahora o nunca", pensó decidido. –Porque tú... –"Vamos, Kouji Minamoto, ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!"–tú...tú... ¡TÚ ERES EL ÁNGEL QUE ILUMINA MI VIDA!

Si Nadia creía que su sonrojo podía aumentar, estaba en lo cierto. Sus mejillas despidieron tanto calor como una estufa en pleno invierno, mientras que sus ojos no se separaron de los de Kouji.

–Kouji...–Nadia cerró sus ojos y murmuró–te amo...

Probablemente no era necesario, mas la ternura con la que se miraron a los ojos lo decía todo. La parejita se quedó quieta un momento, pero luego se abrazaron. Sí, _se abrazaron_, porque Kouji también correspondió a aquella tierna muestra de cariño. Nadia seguía llorando, pero ahora de alegría, de emoción.

**_Ángel que das luz a mi vida_**

**_eres_****_ el aire que quiero respirar_**

**_Ángel que alivias mis heridas_**

**_no_****_ te alejes me muero si no estás._**

Como la vez anterior, Kouichi observaba todo subido a un árbol (N/A: metido...¬¬).

– ¿Estás celoso de Kou?–preguntó Patamon, quien lloraba de la alegría de ver a esos dos finalmente juntos.

–No. –Respondió el aludido, pero como Patunguis lo miraba con suspicacia agregó–Al principio me sentía un poco extraño con su presencia, pero ya sé porqué me pasaba eso.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Ahá. Ya la había visto antes, el día que desperté y me di cuenta de que el camino que había tomado no era el mejor.

–En otras palabras, el día que secuestraron a Nadia. ¿No?

–Sí.

–Entonces ella no te gusta ni nada de eso...–tanteó el Digimon.

–Exacto. Sólo estoy contento de que mi hermano halló a la mujer que ama. Yo no creo que la encuentre...

–Y...uno nunca sabe...–dijo Patunguis con inteligencia– ¿Y ustedes qué son, hermanos-hermanos o hermanos gemelos?

–No lo sé muy bien. Pero ahora eso es lo de menos, importa que por fin lo encontré.

Patunguis se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que sacó de la faja que Bokomon le había tejido. El pequeñín suspiró cuando los dos chicos se besaron.

–Ah... Qué lindos son los finales felices... ¿Nocierto Kouichi?


	17. Quiero decirte que te amo: 2da parte

Capítulo 14: Quiero decirte que te amo

2da Parte: TAKUMI

Sin embargo, Nadia y Kouji no eran la única pareja. No muy lejos (o por lo menos, lejos de ellos y de ciertos chusmas) estaban Izumi y Takuya. Este último había estado muy ocupado buscando comida para "cocinar" con la precaria fogata que "supuestamente" Nadia, Kouji y ella estaban encargados de preparar. Pero ella los había dejado solos, argumentando que los chicos (Takuya, Tomoki, Kouichi, Patamon, Bokomon y Neemon) tardaban mucho. Sin embargo, había una parte de ella que deseaba ver a Takuya.

_–Pues si yo fuera tú me apresuraría. No sea que se te adelante otro..._

Ella había dicho eso sin pensarlo mucho, era algo que le había salido de lo más profundo de su ser. No es que ella creyera que había alguien más atrás de Takuya _ahora_, pero si se tardaba mucho...tal vez...aparecería ese rival...en algún momento.

"Basta. Te estás comportando como una idiota. Tienes que buscarlo y decírselo. Es ahora o nunca. ¿Entendiste, Izumi Orimoto? _Ahora o nunca."_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Yo quisiera que supieras_

_Cuánto extraño tu prescencia aquí_

_Y no puedo, no me atrevo_

_Es que ¡SÍ!, te veo y no sé qué decir._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Cuando Izumi estaba pensando esto, dio una vuelta y sintió chocar con alguien. El impacto fue tan grande que Izumi tambaleó y casi cae. Casi, porque el ser con el que había chocado la agarró de la mano.

– ¡Disculpa! No quise...–dijo automáticamente la chica.

– ¿Izumi? ¿Estás bien?

Ella miró bien y se quedó helada. Era..._él_... Él la había tomado de la mano...él..._él_..._ÉL_... ¡TAKUYA!

–Eh...–Titubeó un poco al ver su rostro preocupado–Sí, gracias.

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio.__

– ¿Pasó algo, Takuya?–preguntó Tomoki, que venía con los demás. Como si fuera por reflejo, Takuya soltó el brazo de Izumi y ella se acordó de porqué había ido hasta allí.

– ¿Dónde estaban?–preguntó la chica con fingido mal humor.

–No es nada... Es que Patunguis encontró esas lechugas que tenían sabor a curry...–respondió Takuya distraídamente, con una mano en su cabeza–Ya sabes, eran muchísimas... y nos costó un montón traerlas hasta acá... ¡jeje!

–Bueno, en ese caso...–Izumi hablaba sin saber prácticamente lo que decía.

–Patunguis, ¡te juego una carrera hacia el campamento!–dijo Tomoki con alegría.

–Dale. ¡Te apuesto media lechuga de chocolate a que te gano!

–En sus marcas...listos... ¡YA!–Tomoki y Patamon emprendieron una carrera hacia el lugar en donde estaban Kouji y Nadia.

– ¡Esperen! ¡Es muy peligroso que vayan solos! ¡Se lastimarán!–gritó Kouichi, inmediatamente seguido por Bokomon y Neemon. Sin que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta, habían dejado a Izumi y Takuya completamente solos.

–Siempre jugando... Algún día se lastimarán de verdad...–murmuró Izumi mientras oían a Tomoki y Patunguis perseguirse (¡Te voy a alcanzar!).

–Déjalos descansar un momento. –Dijo Takuya, en un tono que sonaba ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas–Patamon es un bebé y Tomoki tiene 9 años.

– ¿Acostumbrado?–preguntó Izumi.

–Sip. Mi hermano menor, Shinya (no inventé el nombre, el hermanito de Takuya se llama así), está jugando todo el tiempo con las Digicartas...

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo.

_ -----------------------------------------------_

_Porque...porque..._

_Quiero volar contigo por el cielo._

_Te daré mi amor,_

_sólo a ti quiero volar_

_-----------------------------------------------_

–Vaya...se fueron tan rápido y que se olvidaron la comida...–murmuró Takuya.

–Yo te ayudo–se ofreció Izumi, roja como un tomate. Y una vez que hubieron agarrado todas las lechugas (entre otras cosas comestibles) emprendieron la marcha.

–Discúlpame por lo de recién...–dijo Izumi después de otro rato de silencio. –Me tenía preocupada (no volverte a ver).

–Ahahaha...Estábamos tan entretenidos con lo de la comida que me olvidé que no tenía que tardar...Perdón.

–No, está bien...Lo que pasa es que todo este lío de Nemessismon... me tiene como loca...

– ¿Más de lo normal?–preguntó Takuya con una sonrisita picarona.

–Cállate...

– ¿Qué? No me digas que no te tragas una bromita...

–Pues para mí no lo son...

–Entonces perdóname. –Se disculpó Takuya muy serio (algo raro...) –Si me lo hubieras dicho antes...

–Está bien. ¿No más bromas pesadas?–Dijo Izumi, mientras levantaba su mano.

–Ok!–Asintió Takuya, aceptando la promesa. –A propósito, tienes unos ojos preciosos...

– ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

– ¡Hey! No es una broma, es V-E-R-D-A-D.

– ¿En serio? Bueno...entonces...gracias–murmuró la chica, poniéndose toda colorada.

–De nada–respondió el chico.

–Pero no es necesario que te molestes tanto–añadió Izumi un rato después, mientras seguían caminando hacia el campamento–. Yo ya te perdoné...

–No te preocupes, yo lo digo porque quiero. –Contestó Takuya, con su ya típica sonrisa.

–No te molestes tanto–repitió Izumi–Soy una estúpida.

–Una estúpida muy inteligente y hermosa, en ese caso–Respondió Takuya. –Pero queda mucho mejor si le sacamos lo de estúpida.

Takuya se detuvo y le tomó la mano a Izumi, obligándola a darse vuelta. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que habían dejado caer la comida.

–Izumi...yo...

–Takuya...

–Yo...yo...

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Yo te atrapo tú me atrapas para siempre,_

_lo que quieras puedes pedirme_

_Me querrás hasta saber que soy el viento_

_yo te esperaré y no te dejaré_

_porque te amo te amo te amo, mi amor..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Takuya abrazaba a la chica silenciosamente. Ahora sus narices se chocaban y sus labios se rozaban.

–Izumi, yo...yo..._te amo_.

La mencionada solo se limitó a sonreír. Entonces, la chica se acercó más a Takuya y lo besó. Un beso al que el chico no tardó en corresponder. Un primer beso lleno de amor.__

_-----------------------------------------------_

_¡ERES EL MEJOR!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡MI PRIMER INTENTO DE SONGFIC! La canción es "Catch You Catch Me", el Opening de Card Captor Sakura, uno de mis animes favoritos (¡Viva el Sakura+Shaoran!). Hmmm... no sé si este capítulo estuvo bueno, nunca había hecho un songfic... Pero me lo pueden decir con un rewiew, ¿ok? ¡Antes de que me olvide! Estoy traduciendo del inglés al español "V-Tamer Frontier Generation", un manga donde Taichi Yagami y Takuya Kanbara tienen que pelear juntos... ¡está muy bueno! (Y ya voy por la página 20 de 47) Si quieren se los puedo mandar por e-mail cuando lo termine...


	18. Mientras esperamos tu regreso, Nadia

Ya se terminan las vacas... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ayer fui al cine a ver "El viaje de Chihiro" (Sen to Chihiro), y cada vez que aparecía Haku (uno de los buenos), me acordaba de Kouji...Ahhhhhhh! No sé que me pasa, ¿por qué me gsutarán tanto los "lobitos" del Anime...?

Sé que me van a matar...pero este capítulo es en el mundo real... Los amigos de Nadia están preocupados por que no aparece, y deciden investigar sobre Digimon Frontier...

Como todos los capítulos que transcurren (oh, oh, qué vocabulario refinado, Nadilius Weasley) en el mundo real, les recuerdo que todas las calles, lugares, y edificios son reales. Basta con mirar un mapa de Argentina (el de la Encarta mejor), ¡y van a ver que las ciudades de San Isidro y Beccar existen!

Capítulo 15: Mientras esperamos tu regreso, Nadia

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres días después de tamañas declaraciones. Ninguno de los enamorados (Takuya-Izumi y Nadia-Kouji) se disponían a hacer pública su relación, aunque Patamon y Kouichi ya sabían del NADOUJI y Jumpei intuía el TAKUMI. Por supuesto, ni Patunguis ni Kouichi eran botones, así que callaron y no divulgaron lo que habían visto (movidos por el gran respeto que tenían a los chicos y a la decisión que habían tomado).

Aún así, no todo era perfecto. Aunque el amor flotara en el aire, había algo más importante que un sentimiento: Nemessismon se les seguía escapando, y (como no tardó en manifestar Nadia un día) había que encontrarla lo más pronto posible, si querían salvar al Digimundo.

Pero mejor vamos a otro lado, donde las cosas no andan mucho mejor: _el mundo real, el mundo de los humanos._

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida en el colegio María Auxiliadora de San Isidro (N/A: este lugar existe, es el colegio a donde voy...), una avalancha de chicos se amontonaron en la puerta. Sin embargo un grupo se había olvidado completamente de la salida, y conversaba animadamente mientras bajaban las escaleras.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos al ciber-café de acá a la vuelta?–Preguntó una chica, mientras se apartaba un gran mechón de pelo castaño de la cabeza.

– ¿Pero cuánto cuesta la hora?–Preguntó otra, mucho más alta que la primera.

–Creo que uno con cincuenta ($ 1,50) –respondió otra chica, mientras se limpiaba un par de anteojos con su buzo azul marino.

–Si querés yo puedo buscar info en mi casa, Juli–ofreció un chico bajito, con el pelo castaño muy corto.

– ¿No te molesta?–Preguntó Julieta.

– No, para nada–respondió el chico.

– ¡AY, QUÉ BUENO QUE SOS, HERNY!– Exclamó otra chica, que se tiró encima del chico y le revolvió el pelo enérgicamente.

–Basta, Lau...–murmuró Herny, con una sonrisa que había hecho sonrojar a muchas chicas. El cabello de Herny volvió a su posición original sin que el chico se peinara. (N/A: Raro, ¿no? Eso le pasa de verdad a "Herny")

– ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO BUSCAR INFORMACIÓN!–dijo de repente otro chico de anteojos de montura cuadrada, flaco como un palo, y cuyos cabellos estaban parados.

– ¿De verdad?–Preguntó otra chica.

– ¡SI!–respondió el chico con energía.

–Muchas gracias, Toto–Dijo Julieta.

Herny murmuró un "hasta luego, chicas" y siguió caminando. Julieta, Toto y otro grupo de chicas se quedaron conversando en la esquina.

–Yo voy a ir a la casa de Nadia, capaz que sus papás saben algo...

– ¿Esos ortivas?–Preguntó la chica que se había tirado encima de Herny. –Si hasta la amenazaron con sacarla de la escuela si no se sacaba un 8 en la prueba de matemáticas...

–Ortivas o no, vale la pena ir a verlos–respondió Julieta con una seriedad típica de ella, la mayor de 3 hermanos–Después de todo, son sus papás...

–...Adoptivos–acotó la chica más alta, de largísimo y fino cabello castaño claro.

– ¿Cómo que adoptivos?–preguntó Toto en su ya clásica voz de nariz tapada

–Sí, adoptivos–repitió la chica.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

–Bueno, ¿alguien quiere venir conmigo?–Preguntó Julieta.

Cinco manos se levantaron.

–Luly, Jaqui, Macu, Carlis y Pau–contó Julieta–Toto, ¿no venís?

–No puedo, tengo que irme rápido a mi casa...–se excusó el chico. –Entonces, ¿qué tengo que buscar en la web?

–"Digimon Frontier"–respondió Julieta–"Digimon", con g de...gato; "Frontier", frontera en inglés. ¿Si?

–Sip. Entonces, ¡CHAU!

La desgrabada figura de Toto se perdió entre la extraña niebla que cubría San Isidro. Las chicas caminaron una cuadra más hasta que llegaron a un local, que ostentaba un cartel que decía: _Cyber__ Juegos. Internet, juegos en red, grabadora de CD's, impresiones: $1 la hoja._

–Es acá–dijo la chica de los anteojos. –Lauris, ¿venís?

La chica que se le había tirado a Herny para revolverle el cabello, Lauris, se puso al lado de su amiga.

–Nosotras vamos a buscar en la web todo lo que podamos sobre "Frontier". –Anunció la chica de los ateojos.

– ¡Sí! Y dénle una patada en el orto...–Lauris percibió la indirecta de Juli y se corrigió–, quiero decir, ¡saluden a esos ortivas de mi parte!–Exclamó Lauris. Ella y su amiga se despidieron de las demás con un beso en la mejilla y entraron en el local. Ahora sólo quedaban Luly, Jaqui, Macu, Carlis, Pau y Juli; "Las lokis", como las llamaremos a partir de ahora.

Las lokis caminaron unas cuadras más, atravesaron la zona comercial de San Isidro (una cuadra atestada de negocios de ropa, librerías, yojerías, etc, etc, etc...) para finalmente llegar a la estación de esa cuidad. Las seis chicas subieron las escaleras, compraron los boletos y luego se sentaron a esperar al tren (la estación estaba completamente vacía).

–Qué raro–comentó Julieta después de unos segundos.

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Pau.

–Esta niebla no es común.

–Uh, chocolate por la noticia...–comentó con sarcasmo Jaqui.

–Quiero decir que es raro que haya niebla tan tarde–dijo Juli.

–Es cierto–dijo Carlis, apoyando a su amiga–Nunca vi niebla a esta hora...

–A propósito, ¿qué hora es?–preguntó Macu.

–La una y media–respondió Pau, echándole una mirada a su reloj.

–Qué raro...–murmuró Juli de nuevo.

– ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?–Preguntó Jaqui, casi al borde de la histeria.

–Es raro cómo desapareció Nadia...

–Es cierto–dijo Carlis–Sólo dejó una nota...

–Sí, pero no se le entiende un carajo–opinó Macu.

–Es obvio, ¡ese Minamoto la tiene secuestrada...!–Dijo enérgicamente Jaqui.

–Eso es una boludez–le reprendió Juli.

–No me digas que Mussy te pasó esa manía de ver telenovelas–comentó Pau–Todavía no nos entregó la prueba del mes pasado...

–Sí, debe pasarse el fin de semana entero mirando "El clon"...–comentó Luly, causando risas entre las lokis.

En ese momento llegó el tren. Las lokis subieron, fueron hasta el último vagón y se quedaron allí, cerca de la puerta. Hubo un rato de silencio, pero la extraña desaparición de Nadia tenía todavía mucha tela por cortar.

–Volviendo al tema, Nadia nunca comentaría así porque sí que se va de su casa...Seguro que Kouji le dijo algo que la convenció. –Arriesgó Carlis, que conocía muy bien a Nadia.

– ¿Cómo qué?–preguntó Macu con ironía.

–Como...bueno, no sé...era sólo una idea–se disculpó Carlis.

– ¡Esa es la cuestión!–murmuró Luly– ¿Cómo la convenció? Porque seguro que Nadia se fue con alguien...

–Sí, pero, ¿con quién?–preguntó Pau.

– ¿Minamoto?–sugirió Juli. –Porque hoy no vino...

–Ese chabón es un misterio–opinó Macu–. No saben de dónde vino, no habla con nadie...

–...excepto con Nadia–completó Carlis, y todas las miradas de las lokis se clavaron en ella.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Habló con Nadia?–Repitió Jaqui.

–Sip. Muy pocas veces, pero algo es algo. –Respondió Carlis. Inmediatamente se vio bombardeada de preguntas (¡Dios santo! Las lokis no podían creer cómo Nadia no les había comentado acerca de eso).

– ¿Cuándo?

– ¿De qué hablaron?

– ¿Dónde?

– ¿Los viste?

– ¡Che, paren!–dijo Carlis, usando sus manos de escudo contra las preguntas. –Voy a contarles todo lo que vi.

En ese momento el tren llegó a destino: la estación de Beccar. Las lokis bajaron apresuradas por escuchar semejante historia.

–Bueno. Fue en la tercera semana. Estábamos saliendo de gimnasia. Me había despedido de ella y entonces vi que sus ojos se volvieron como de vidrio y empezó a caminar hacia la plaza del Tren de la Costa. Obviamente, estaba tan asustada que la seguí. Entonces llegó a la plaza se detuvo y cuando estaba mirando a su aldrededor, apareció un monstruo horrible. Me parece que era un Digimon...

– ¿Qué? ¿Vos también mirás eso?–Preguntó Macu.

–Hace mucho. –Respondió Carlis y siguió su relato–Entonces justo cuando ese Digimon la iba a matar, apareció otro de esos...era como un hombre con armadura de lobo. Bueno, esa cosa defendió a Nadia y luego algo lo golpeó y se cayó y entonces... (por un cachito) no pude ver y... apareció otra más, que se parecía a un ángel.

– ¡WOW!–Exclamaron Jaqui, Juli y Luly.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó después?–Preguntó Pau. Las lokis cruzaron la avenida casi sin darse cuenta de dónde caminaban, de tan interesadas que estaban en el relato de Carla.

–Y él ángel venció al monstruo, y luego pasó algo _increíble_...

– ¿Qué?

–El ángel _desapareció_ y pude ver a Nadia...

– ¡¿QUÉ!?–gritaron las otras lokis.

–Sí. Y después ella se acercó a un chico con un pañuelo azul, y me parece que ese chico era Kouji...

– ¿_ÉSE_? ¿Qué estaba haciendo _ése_ ahí?–Preguntó de mal humor Jaqui.

–Estaba muy lastimado, y había un charco bastante grande de..._sangre_ al lado de él.

Luly porfirió una exclamación y se tapó la boca con las manos. Pau no tardó en preguntar.

–Pero, ¿con qué se lastimó?

–Eso es lo que no entiendo–murmuró Carlis–. Kouji apareció de la nada...lo mismo que todos esos monstruos.

– ¿Y Nadia?–Preguntó Juli con rapidez– ¿Estaba lastimada?

–No, por lo que pude ver. Chicas –les aclaró–yo estaba muy lejos de ella, escondida en la entrada de la catedral. Pero Kouji estaba cerca, por eso pude ver el charco y sus heridas...

– ¿Y qué pasó después?–quiso saber Luly.

–Nada interesante. El chico se levantó solo y se fue corriendo de ahí. Nadia se quedó mirando un rato la plaza toda hecha bosta (seguro que fue la pelea entre esos monstruos) y después se fue.

Obviamente que ella no les iba a contar la _interesante_ conversación que habían tenido Nadia y Kouji, porque Nadia era su amiga y ella no quería ponerla en una situación incómoda cuando apareciera.

–Acá es–dijo Juli, señalando un modesto edificio de tres pisos (planta baja, primer piso y segundo piso). –Bueno... acá vamos–murmuró ella, y tocó el timbre del número 18.

– ¿Nadia?–murmuró una mujer.

–No, señora...Soy Julieta, una amiga de Nadia...–dijo Juli, acercándose al portero eléctrico.

– ¿No saben dónde está Nadia?–Preguntó la mujer.

–No... Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber...como hoy no vino al cole...–dijo Carlis.

–Bueno...ya voy a abrirles–respondió la mujer y cortó, ignorando la pregunta de Carlis.

– ¿La que habló era la mamá de Nadia?–preguntó Jaqui.

–Sí–respondió Carlis. –Creo que se llama Andrea... ¿no, Ju?

–Creo que sí...

– ¿Hay 24 departamentos acá?–murmuró Luly, mirando el portero eléctrico.

Nadie le contestó porque en ese momento apareció la mamá de Nadia, Andrea, bajando las escaleras. Cuando se acercó para abrirles, las chicas ahogaron un grito.

La mujer estaba pálida y ojerosa, con los ojos rojos, prueba de que había llorado mucho; el pelo rubio teñido, todo despeinado y revuelto.

_Cinco minutos después..._

–Bueno, la visita valió la pena...–murmuró Julieta

–Entonces, ¿qué averiguamos?–preguntó Luly.

–Que los viejos de Nadia están enojadísimos con ella...–respondió Carlis.

–Che, ¿quién era esa vieja que no paraba de eructar?–Preguntó pensativamente Jaqui–Apestaba...como si no se bañara hace un año...

–Me parece que es la abuela materna de Nadia–respondió Juli.

–Pobre Nadia–murmuró Jaqui–La acompaño en sentimiento...

Habían llegado a la avenida. Jaqui, Carlis y Luly se despidieron y subieron a un colectivo; Macu se fue hacia el río (el este, creo); y Juli se fue caminando hacia su casa, que estaba a tres cuadras de la de Nadia.

***

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

–Sip. No encontramos nada...

–A mí me pasó algo raro–dijo Herny–La info estaba por unos momentos, pero luego la página se actualizaba y aparecía un cartel que decía: "Error 404: archivo inexistente".

(N/A: El _querido_ error 404 de Internet...)

–Yo sólo encontré esto–dijo Toto, extendiendo un papel–Tuve suerte de imprimirlo, después apareció esa página con el "error 404"...

Los 7 chicos se agolparon para leer el artículo.

_"Digimon Frontier es la nueva temporada de la famoso anime creado por el estudio de animación japonesa Toei. La serie, que se emite en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica bajo el nombre de Digimon 4, salió ganando al no ser una continuación de sus antecesoras; que aunque las dos primeras diferían de la tercera en la trama, transcurrían en una misma época._

_Esta temporada comienza como las anteriores: un grupo de chicos aparece en un mundo extraño, el Digimundo o Mundo Digital, al que deben salvar de la destrucción. La originalidad de esta temporada reside en que los niños elegidos no tienen compañeros Digimon, sino que ellos mismos se convierten en esas criaturas, con la ayuda de unas especies de tótems llamados Spirits (Digi Spirits en la versión doblada)._

_Un capítulo aparte merecen los personajes, que son lo suficientemente reales como para que la audiencia se encariñe con cualquiera de ellos. Hay de todo tipo, desde el valiente y atropellado Takuya Kanbara hasta el reservado y serio Kouji, cuyos padres no le han revelado la existencia de un hermano gemelo..."_

El artículo seguía unos tres párrafos más, hasta que en final estaba firmado como "Aidan Ibusacsa"

– ¿"Aidan Ibusacsa"?–repitió Herny.

–Qué nombre más raro...–Comentó Jaqui.

–Me parece que ya escuché ese nombre antes...–Murmuró Carlis.

–Hola, ¿no vieron a _Aidan__ Ibusacsa_?–preguntó en voz bajísima un chico encorvado y de cabello corto.

– ¡HOLA, NAHUEL!–Dijo Julieta–Che, ¿no me saludás? Que antipático...

– ¡BINGO!–Chilló Carlis.

– ¿Qué?–Preguntaron todos.

–Digan "Aidan Ibusacsa" al revés–les ordenó la chica.

–Aidan Ibusacsa–murmuró Luly–...es... ¡Es _Nadia Ascasubi_!

–Así llamó una vez Nahuel a Nadia. ¿Te acordás, Pau?

–Sí...cuando los sentaron juntos, cuando Nadia dijo que Nahuel era muy rompe pelotas (=molesto).

–Entonces este artículo lo escribió Nadia...

–Pero, ¿de qué nos sirve?–murmuró Herny.

–Nadia nos dejó escrito en esa carta que buscáramos información sobre Frontier _en la web_...ella quería que buscáramos _su_ artículo sobre Frontier...–Dedujo Carlis.

–Che, ¿me parece o viste mucho "Los simuladores"?–preguntó Pau. (N/A: Los simuladores es una serie nacional recontra buena, 4 tipos que "inventan situaciones ficticias muy bien elaboradas para el bien de una o más personas").

– ¡Miren abajo!–Dijo Toto–Hay una foto.

Todos los chicos se agolparon y miraron una foto cuyo epígrafe decía "El Digivice de la nueva temporada: el D-Scanner. Existe una versión de juguete del D-Scanner en el mercado, con un juego interactivo".

– ¡Un momento!–exclamó Herny.

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Juli.

–Esa cosa...el D-Scanner...el ponja ese tenía uno de ésos en su mochila, pero no tenía ningún juego interactivo...

– ¿Y qué tenía?–preguntó Macu, fingiendo interés.

–Unos símbolos extraños y unas cosas que parecían estatuas...–respondió Toto.

– ¿Y cómo se enteraron? ¿No estarán revolviendo en mochilas ajenas, no?–preguntó Julieta con severidad.

–No, para nada, Juli–respondió Herny, mirando con ojos risueños a la chica–. Nos contó un chico de octavo, él sí revisó el la mochila de ese chabón...

–Entonces ya sabemos cómo convenció a Nadia–dijo Jaqui–Le mostró esa cosa, Nadia le creyó... ¡y después ése ponja de mierda la secuestró!

–No sabemos nada–dijo Carlis–aunque todavía me parece raro que Nadia se haya dejado influenciar en un chico del que no se sabe nada... No, Nadia es demasiado cabeza-dura para creer en eso...

–Y entonces, ¿cómo fue? Porque no es una casualidad que justo ellos dos estén faltando a la escuela, más después de lo que descubrió ese de octavo...

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada, y María Alejandra (la coordinadora del 3er ciclo) se asomó para retarlos.

–Vamos chicos, ya sonó el timbre, vayan a formar.

Juli y Herny intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, mientras los demás se dirigían al gimnasio para formar.

~Contestando Rewiews~

Memi-chan: muchas gracias por los cumplidos...y yo que creía que estaba horrible... Y no, esto todavía no se termina...aún queda mucha tela por cortar. Y sí, qué lástima que no hubo TAKUMI en Frontier, aunque había algunas escenitas... (¿No es raro que Izumi en toda la serie sólo le pegue a Takuya?) ¡Muchias gracias y seguí leyendo!

Izumi Orimoto: ¡qué suerte que te gustó el songfic-TAKUMI...! Yo no sabía que canción ponerle, hasta que me acordé del opening de Card Captor Sakura y dije ¡ESTO PUEDE SERVIR!!!!!

Bra: no sé cómo le pegué con lo que pensaba cada personaje... aunque el día que escribí el NADOUJI estaba muy inspirada... Y sí, se acerca la parte más peligrosa. Lo de la lechuga con sabores aparece en el capítulo 6 (Los guerreros legendarios contra el nuevo enemigo), aunque hasta ahora no puse muchos "Spoilers" (adelantos en inglés) de la serie... ¡Ah! Espero que te haya gustado la tarjeta (me salteé muchas personas porque las mandé media hora antes de ir a una fiesta de quince años... :-P).

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus rewiews ¡me hacen sentir tan bien! Bueno, sigan leyendo, que todavía falta un poquito más...


	19. Nadita

Holaaaa! Jeje...^^U Sé que tardé muchio... muchas pruebas, tareas, entre otras cosas... ¡Y encima no tenía inspiración! Y como se acerca otra avalancha de pruebas... mejor les dejo este capítulo de una buena vez por todas... Chausis!!!!!

Capítulo 16: Nadita 

Parecían las ruinas de un castillo. Un castillo que había sido arrasado por alguna fuerza desconocida. La luz del sol se reflejaba de una manera hermosa en el edificio, haciéndolo resaltar del bosque en el que estaba. Cuando Nadia se acercó a la entrada, las puertas resplandecientes se abrieron en silencio. La chica, asombrada por eso, no dudó en entrar al lugar.

El interior del castillo también era de cristales. Cuando entró al salón principal, lo encontró vacío. Entonces escuchó una voz muy melodiosa que le decía algo.

–Pareciera como si el camino continuara sin final, pero...

_"¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto?"_, pensó Nadia mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

–...esas manos luz pueden encontrar...

"¿Mis manos?"

–En vez de tanta tristeza declarar...

"¿Qué tristeza?"

–...con esos mismos labios suavemente debes cantar...

La voz empezaba a desaparecer, pero Nadia aún seguía con preguntas.

– ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡QUÉ QUERÉS DECIRME CON ESO...!

Pero la voz estaba yéndose, mientras decía:

–Incluso en memorias cerradas, hay susurros que no se pueden olvidar...

– ¿¡QUIÉN SOS!? ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS! ¿¡QUÉ QUERÉS DECIRME CON ESO!?

***

–NADIA-KUN! N'DA!?

– ¿Qué...?

Su visión se aclaraba. Pudo ver como todos los chicos estaban alrededor de ella. El que preguntaba bastante preocupado era Kouji.

– ¿Estás bien, Nadia honi-chan?–preguntó Tomoki.

–Sip. No fue nada. –Contestó ella. "_Nada más que un extraño sueño... ¿Uno premonitorio, capaz?_" – ¿Qué pasó?–preguntó ella, después de haberse levantado.

–Estabas durmiendo–le respondió Izumi– cuando empezaste a gritar como loca "¿¡Quién sos!? ¿¡Qué querés decirme con eso!?", y nos despertaste a todos... ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

–Algo parecido–respondió Nadia–un sueño premonitorio, creo.

– ¿Así que sueñas eso? ¿Muy seguido?–le preguntó la rubia intrigada.

–No, son muy pocas veces. Y lo raro es que siempre son pesadillas...

–En ese caso, necesitamos un oneiromántico...–dijo Jumpei, entrometiéndose.

–Oneiro... ¿qué?

–Oneiromántico: del griego "oneiros", sueño; y "manteia", profesía. Es un vidente que interpreta los sueños. –respondió Nadia, en un tono que daba la impresión de que se había tragado el diccionario (N/A: estilo "Hermione Granger" de Harry Potter)

–Ah... no lo sabía–murmuró Izumi.

–Bueno, ahora lo sabés–respondió Nadia. Generalmente esa frase la decía en un tono muy sarcástico, pero esta vez lo dijo sin ningún enojo. –Y, Jumpei...

– ¿Qué?–preguntó el aludido.

–No creo que haya por acá alguien que pueda leer mis sueños–respondió Nadia, con una sonrisa.

– ¡LEVANTANDO CAMPAMENTO!–Se oyó gritar a Takuya.

–Bueno, volvemos a caminar...–dijo Nadia, levantándose.

–Así parece–le respondió Izumi.

Cinco minutos después estaban caminando a través del bosque. Entonces Patamon, quien estaba mucho más adelantado que los demás, se les acercó volando a toda velocidad.

– ¡Vengan! ¡Encontré unas ruinas!–dijo emocionado.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó Tomoki.

–Sip. ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan rápido!–gritó Patunguis.

– ¡Espérame!–dijo Takuya, y lo siguió. Nadia se quedó pensativa un rato, mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo.

– ¿Sucede algo?–preguntó Kouji, quien estaba a su lado–Estás muy pensativa.

–No es nada, Kou–respondió Nadia. Pero Kouji ya la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que ella sólo estaba evitando contestarle.

–Te conozco–dijo él, y muy disimuladamente le tomó la mano para que se detuviera– ¿Es sobre lo que te pasó a la mañana, verdad?

Reconociendo su derrota y resignada, la chica aceptó a contarle lo que le pasaba.

–Sí. No quiero preocuparte, pero...me parece que tuve un sueño premonitorio.

Kouji la miró con intriga.

– ¿Un sueño premonitorio?–repitió, algo confuso–Entonces, ¿pudiste ver el futuro?

–Algo parecido. Pero...no entiendo que significa...–entonces una duda se formó en su mente– ¡Ya sé! Capaz que es sobre el asunto de Nemessismon...

– ¿Qué soñaste?–le preguntó Kouji. Al ver que Nadia abría la boca (obviamente para negarse a decírselo), él se apuró a agregar–Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, pudiste soñar algo que nosotros sí podamos entender.

Cuando Nadia le contó todo lo que la misteriosa voz le había dicho, Kouji se quedó pensando un rato y luego contestó.

–Probablemente se refería a alguna melodía perdida... Algo que ustedes dos tienen en común...

–Ojalá lo supiera...–murmuró Nadia, y los ojos se le humedecieron.

–Quienquiera que te lo haya dicho quiere ayudarte. –Dijo Kouji, mirándola a los ojos–Deja de llorar, por favor. Tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que está pasando.

–Tenés razón–murmuró ella.

– ¡CHE! ¡USTEDES DOS, LENTOOOOOOS! ¡VENGAAAAN!–Chilló Takuya a lo lejos.

– ¡YA VAMOS!–Le contestó Nadia de la misma manera a Takuya. Antes de irse con ellos, Nadia se acercó a Kouji y le dio un pequeño beso. –Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó Kouji.

–Por ayudarme siempre–respondió la chica y se fue.

–Está todo destruido...–murmuró Tomoki.

–Está hecho bosta...–dijo Nadia.

– ¡Miren!–gritó Bokomon, acercándose a las ruinas. –Es uno de los símbolos de los guerreros...

Nadia fue con Bokomon y al mirar de cerca pudo reconocerlo.

–Es mí símbolo–murmruró ella. "Este es...el lugar de mi sueño...", pensó Nadia mientras miraba el símbolo de su elemento. " Capaz que todo esto me quiere decir que la batalla con Nemessismon está cerca..."–Esperen. ¿No estaremos en lo que fue el Portal de la Esperanza?

–Puede ser...–murmuró Bokomon.

Una suave brisa agitó sus cabellos. El lugar alrededor de las ruinas estaba brotado de flores silvestres, prueba de que debían de haber pasado muchísimos años desde que aquel lugar había sido destruido por completo. Nadia observaba el hermoso paisaje.

–Bueno, ¡será mejor que nos quedemos aquí! ¿Qué piensan, chicos?

–Estoy de acuerdo–dijo Izumi.

–Yo también–agregó Jumpei. Los otros también se mostraron conformes.

Mientras tanto, Nadia seguía allí. Mientras sus dedos rozaban distraídamente la superficie de piedra pulida, tuvo la ya conocida sensación de que alguien le hablaba solamente a ella.

 Ven, ven por favor...

– ¿Quién sos?–murmuró Nadia.

Ven que te necesitamos...

– ¿Quién? ¿Quién me necesita?

Los Tres Grandes Ángeles...te necesitamos...

Nadia no pudo ni reaccionar, porque de repente sopló un viento muy fuerte que impidió que la chica se moviera. Del emblema surgieron unas especie de alas que se acercaban más a Nadia. Kouji fue el único que se dio cuenta.

– ¡NADIA!–Gritó como un loco, mientras se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella. Los dedos del chico rozaron apenas los de Nadia, en un desesperado intento por sacarla de allí. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho: las alas acabaron por atraparla. Kouji cayó al suelo con una fuerza tal que lo dejó inconsciente. Hubo un destello de luz cegadora y, para cuando pudieron volver a ver, Nadia no estaba más allí. _En su lugar estaba una pequeña niña._

***

***

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a la niña que tenían delante suyo. Tenía el pelo muy corto y recogido por un costado con una colita. Era mucho más baja que Tomoki, lo que indicaba que era una niña de muy corta edad. Vestía una remera y calzas, y sobre todo eso, un delantalcito rojo en cuadrillé. Los ojazos negros miraban a cada uno con ligero susto.

–_Konnichiwa__!_–Saludó Izumi en japonés, acercándose a la niñita. Apenas la escuchó, la niña se largó a llorar.

–BUAAAAAAA! MAMI, QUIERO A MI MAMI!!!!!!! MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIERO IRME A CASAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!–La niñita lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, perforando los tímpanos de todos los chicos.

– ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porqué llora así?–preguntó Takuya, cuya voz era apenas aludible por encima de tamaños chillidos.

–Está asustada–le contestó Tomoki de la misma manera–No sabe cómo llegó acá.

Kouji tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados de lo mal que le hacían los sollozos de la niña. Cuando pudo entreabrirlos, su mirada se detuvo en un detalle del delantal: en el volado blanco estaba, prolijamente bordado con hilo rojo, "_Nadia_".

Entonces, ¿podría ella ser...? Bueno, había que intentarlo.

–Nadia, por favor, no llores más–le dijo Kouji a la niña, agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella. ¡Bingo! Había funcionado: la niñita detuvo su estridente llanto de inmediato y miró sorprendida al que le había hablado en su idioma y le había llamado por su nombre.

– ¿Cómo sabéz mi nombre?–preguntó la niñita, mientras se restregaba sus ojos con una diminuta mano. Cuando hablaba pronunciaba las eses como zetas.

–Este... Lo tenés escrito ahí–respondió Kouji, señalando el bordado.

–Ah. Y... ¿y cómo te llamáz, nenito?–preguntó ella.

–Kouji Minamoto–respondió Kouji. – ¿Y tú?

 –Yo soy Nadia Azcazubi–respondió la chica, demostrando que no le costaba decir su apellido. – ¡UFA! ¡Tu nombre ez difícil!

–Puedes decirme Kou, si quieres.

– ¿Y de dónde zoz, Kou?–preguntó Nadia.

–De Japón.

– ¡Guau! ¡Japón! ¡Qué copado! ¿Y coméz arroz con palitoz?–Chilló Nadia, que no podía ocultar su emoción. –Yo tengo zinco añitoz (y mostró su manito extendida, enseñando sus cinco dedos), y, ¡y voy al jardín de infantez! Y, ¡y estoy en zalita roja! Y, ¡y yo zé hablar ingléz!

Mientras Nadia y Kouji hablaban, Takuya y los demás los miraban con la bocaza abierta hasta el suelo. ¿Era acaso posible que esa niña tan charlatana fuera Nadia?

Kouji también estaba sorprendido. ¿Así que ésta era Nadia a los cinco? Muy charlatana, muy alegre, ¡y también sabía mucho! Porque estaba seguro de que no había muchos chicos de cinco años que supieran que en Japón se comía arroz con palillos...

– ¡Qué pelito raro que tenéz!–dijo Nadia, mirando con ojos curiosos el cabello de Kouji–A mí, ¡mis compañeritoz me dicen que me lo tiño! Pero yo, yo no me lo tiño, ¡lo tengo azí desde que nací! Y, ¿y dónde eztoy?

–En el Digimundo–contestó Kouji con una sonrisa. ¡Qué manera tan graciosa de hablar tenía!

–Di...shi...mun...do–repitió Nadia con dificultad. – ¡_DISHIMUNDO_!

–Ahá.

–Pero... ¡PERO YO QUIERO A MI MAMÁAAAAAA!–Chilló Nadia, y volvió a llorar de nuevo. Pobre Nadia, debía sentirse muy asustada, estaba en un lugar que no conocía...

–Por favor, Nadita, no llores más... ¡Yo estaré contigo! Y también están mis amigos–agregó Kouji, mientras señalaba a los demás.

– ¿Tuz amigoz?–preguntó Nadia.

–Sí. Ellos–agregó, señalando a los demás.

***

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres días. En ese tiempo, "Nadita" (como le había quedado) se había hecho un lugar entre todos los chicos. Lo más sorprendente era lo bien que la chica se llevaba con Kouji; aunque tal vez se debía a que él era el único que dominaba el español. La niña estaba las 24 horas al lado de él, hablándole y contándole acerca de las cosas que hacía. Era como si la chica estuviera enamorada de él. 

Los demás sabían que Nadia era como su mamá, siempre cuidándolos y protegiéndolos; ahora era su turno de cuidarla a ella. La malcriaban demasiado: le daban las porciones más grandes de comida, le "hacían upa" cuando la niñita se cansaba de caminar, etc, etc, etc...

Una noche que Kouji estaba encargado de cuidar el fuego, lo sobresaltó unos sollozos. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Nadia.

– ¡Nadia! ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

–No podía dormir...–murmuró la niña.

– ¿Te pasa algo?–preguntó Kouji.

–No–respondió ella, con una voz que no engañaba a nadie.

–Extrañas a tus padres, ¿no?

–Zip. Yo quiero a mi mamá... ¡YO...!

–Shhhh! –le calló Kouji–O despertarás a todos.

–Perdón–se disculpó la niña, y se sentó al lado de Kouji. – ¿Y qué hacéz?

–Nada interesante...vigilaba el fuego, nada más. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

– ¿Ezto?–preguntó Nadia, señalando a una muñeca de trapo–Ez mi "hermanita". Ze llama Felicitaz.

–Te gustaría tener un hermano, ¿no?–preguntó Kouji.

–Hermanita bebé–le corrigió Nadia–Y cambiarle los pañalez, darle de comer, bañarla... ¡QUÉ LINDO~ ~! –Mientras decía eso Nadia hacía como que acunaba a su muñeca–. Pero ni loz Reyez Magoz ni Papá Noel me la trajeron... 

–Bueno, en ese caso...pídeselo de vuelta...

–Lo hice muchaz vecez...pero nunca viene... ¡ni ziquiera una mazcota!

– ¿Quieres una mascota?

– ¡Zip! Quiero un gatito. ¿Y voz? ¿Voz tenéz una mazcota?–preguntó Nadia.

–Sí, un perro... ¿Nadia?

Kouji miró a su lado y se ruborizó. Nadia había logrado finalmente conciliar el sueño, y dormía profundamente aferrada a su brazo. El chico trató cuidadosamente de quitársela de encima, pero la chica se aferró más a él mientras murmuraba entre sueños "mami, quedáte un ratito máz, porfiz...". Finalmente desistió. A Kouji lo invadió una ternura inmensa mientras la observaba dormir por unos segundos.

"Parece un angelito", pensó. "Bueno, lo es, pero...ella no pertenece a este lugar. No ahora. Por más interesante y alegre que sea a los cinco años, tiene que volver con sus padres a su tiempo. ¿Dónde estará Nadia, _mi Nadia_? Ojalá hubiera llegado a donde estaba ella aunque sea segundos antes...para salvarla... Su yo a los cinco años no debe estar aquí. Porque la extraño...la extraño mucho..."

***

– ¡RÁPIDO! ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!

Nemessismon estaba atacando de nuevo. Ahora que Nadia no estaba a la vista, parecía con muchas más ganas de matarlos a todos ellos.

– ¡Llévatela lejos, Kouji!–le dijo Takuya en voz baja– ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de esto!__

–De acuerdo–aceptó Kouji. – ¡Vamos, Nadia! ¡Sígueme!

La pequeña Nadia y Kouji salieron corriendo para otro lado, lejos de los chicos. A la distancia se escucharon los "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" de los demás. Nadia tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. La niña empezó a llorar.

–Me duele...–murmuró la chica.

"No hay mucho tiempo...hay que ser rápido", pensó Kouji con desesperación. Mientras ayudaba a Nadia a incorporarse, se le ocurrió una idea peligrosa.

–Nadia...cierra tus ojos, por favor. –Le pidió el chico.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Sólo ciérralos!–le espetó desesperado.

–Hm! Maleducado...–dijo Nadia con malhumor, y cerró sus ojitos. Kouji no tardó más: se transformó en Wolfmon.

–No grites, Nadia. Soy yo...Kouji. Sólo me transformé en un Digimon. –agregó con rapidez, antes de que la chica gritara del susto. Se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de la niñita. – ¿Upa?–murmuró, mostrando una sonrisa picarona. Nadia no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

– ¡Zip! ¡UPA!–respondió ella con alegría. Wolfmon la levantó, sosteniéndola con sus brazos, y echó a correr hasta las ruinas del Portal de la Esperanza. Cuando estuvo bien seguro de que no los verían desde ahí, Wolfmon bajó a Nadia con delicadeza y luego volvió a ser Kouji. Ella lo miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

–Discúlpame si no te lo dije antes.

–No, está bien. –Respondió Nadia– ¡Ez re-copado! ¡Te volvéz un Digimon!

–Perdóname si te hablé mal antes... estaba un poco...nervioso. –se volvió a disculpar Kouji.

– ¿Nerviozo? ¿Voz? Eze zí que ez un buen chiste–dijo ella, como no creyéndolo.

En ese momento brilló algo en las ruinas: la piedra de la cual habían salido las alas que habían atrapado a la Nadia de 14 años. Una gran columna de luz cayó del cielo hacia donde estaba Nadia, quien empezó a subir. Kouji entendió que era hora de que ella volviera a su tiempo.

–Ya tienes que irte, Nadita.

–UFA! Justo cuando me eztaba gustando ezte lugar...–protestó la niña. Era como si un imán la alejara de suelo, o como si no hubiera gravedad en esa columna. (N/A: como el final del episodio de Digimon Adventure que Taichi vuelve a su mundo con Koromon el mismo día que fueron al Digimundo)

– ¿No era que querías ver a tu mamá?–preguntó Kouji.

–Zip, pero me gusta el "Dishimundo"...–Dijo ella. Kouji sonrió.

–Toma a tu "hermanita". –Kouji le alcanzó como pudo su muñeca. Ella estaba agarrada a la mano de Kouji, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho más–Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

– ¡Zip!–asintió Nadia.

Ahora sólo estaban agarrados por una mano...unos pocos dedos... Al final la pequeña mano de Nadia terminó por escurrírsele, y ella ascendía rápido.

– ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR, KOUJI!–Chilló ella a lo lejos. Era la única vez en todo este tiempo que ella le había llamado por su nombre completo. Kouji se limitó a saludarla con la mano. Nadia siguió subiendo hasta que se perdió de vista...o sea, hasta que llegó a su mundo.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe sordo muy fuerte. Kouji se transformó en Wolfmon por precaución y fue a ver lo que pasaba.

Todos los chicos estaban desmayados, mostrando su Digicode. Todos menos Kouichi. Nemessismon los miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, y luego lo miró a él.

–Vaya, vaya...el que me faltaba...–murmuró con malicia. –WOLFMON DE LA LUZ, ¡HA LLEGADO TU HORA!

Kouji se preparó para luchar, cuando una voz decidida se escuchó de lejos.

– ¡NEMESSISMON, YO SOY TU OPONENTE! ¡ESTO ES ALGO ENTRE VOS Y YO!

Galateamon estaba mirando a Nemessismon con seriedad. Pero... ¿Dónde había estado Nadia todo este tiempo?


	20. Una charla con Ophanimon

¡PERDONEN, PLEASE! Sé q' tardé un toco de tiempo… pero acá viene el capítulo 17, contado desde el punto de vista d' Nadia… Un poquito de NADOUJI, y muchas dudas que estaban desde el principio se van a aclarar… ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 17: Una charla con Ophanimon

Me levanto. Sería algo simple, si no me doliera hasta el último hueso de mi cuerpo ¿Dónde estoy? No lo sé. Miro un poco mejor y me dio cuenta de que estoy... ¡en el castillo de mis extraños sueños! Pero no estoy sola: de espaldas a mí, mirando a una ventana enorme, está un Digimon con forma de mujer. Seguro que sabe que estoy despierta, porque se da vuelta y me mira.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–me pregunta. Tiene una especie de armadura verde por casi todo su cuerpo, que también cubre sus ojos.

 – ¿Dónde estoy?–pregunto yo, olvidando por completo lo que ella me había preguntado.

–Estás en mi castillo, Nadia Ascasubi. –y, como adivinando mi pensamiento, me contesta–Mi nombre es Ophanimon.

¡Claro! ¡Ophanimon, miembro del grupo de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, los encargados de la paz en el Digimundo después de vencieron a Luccemon...! ¡Cómo no saber de ella, uno de mis Digimon ángeles preferidos!

– ¿Cómo llegué acá?–pregunto de nuevo. Mi mente está llena de dudas por responder.

–Te llamé. Hace mucho que quería que vinieras, pero recién ahora tuve fuerzas para traerte aquí.

–Vos... ¿Usted es la que me llamaba en mis sueños?–le pregunté, mientras salía de la cama en la que estaba descansando.

–Sí. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, de seguro no me habrías creído. –Se disculpó Ophanimon.

– ¿Qué quería decirme?

–La aparición de Nemessismon te ha perturbado mucho, ¿no?–Asentí con mi cabeza y ella siguió hablando–. Por eso decidí ayudarte.

– ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

Como toda respuesta sale de la habitación.

–Mejor vamos afuera. Allí podré responderte todas tus dudas.

Me apuro a seguirla. Caminamos hasta salir a un jardín precioso, lleno de flores. Un Digimon se le acercó volando. Lo miro bien y me doy cuenta de quién es... ¡LILLYMON!

–Señora, ¿tenemos una invitada?–le pregunta a Ophanimon, mirándome de reojo.

–Así es. Es una niña del futuro.

¿Así que viajé al pasado? Eso significa que estoy antes de que Cherubimon se hiciera malo...o capaz que ya lo es. ¡Quisiera decirle a Ophanimon que está en peligro! Lillymon se despide de ella y seguimos caminando por el hermoso jardín. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño lago ella me habla, adivinando otra vez mis pensamientos.

–Sé que el Digimundo está en peligro inminente y que uno de nosotros tres traicionará a los demás.

–Pero... ¿por qué no hace algo?

–Sería dañar tu presente. Lamentablemente el futuro no se puede cambiar, por eso quiero ayudarte. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Y puedes tutuearme, no tienes que ser tan respetuosa conmigo.

¿Cuál es la pregunta más importante? No lo sé, pero hay una que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Porqué llegué acá?

–Las fuerzas de los guerreros no alcanzaba para derrotar a su enemigo. Por eso había que recurrir a un guerrero perdido, uno cuyo Spirit no hubiera caído en las manos equivocadas.

–Y ese era el de la Esperanza, ¿no?–intento adivinar.

–Ancient Magnadramon era la encargada de proteger el Portal de la Esperanza, pero cuando los terrenos que vigilaba fueron destruídos por los seguidores de Luccemon, se unió al grupo de los Guerreros Legendarios. Allí se enamoró de Ancient Garurumon, quien correspondió a sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente, su relación no duró mucho.

– ¿Por qué?

–En una de las peleas con los secuaces de Luccemon ella dio su vida por salvar a Ancient Garurumon. Sin embargo, uno de sus dos Spirits fue a tu mundo. Ése Spirit sólo podía ser activado por una mujer que fuera parecida a ella, que se enamorara del dueño del Spirit de la luz. Y esa, Nadia, esa eres tú.

– ¿Yo? ¿Significa que...lo que siento por él fue lo que despertó el Spirit?–repetí. ¡Cada vez esto me parece más raro! Aunque me parece hermoso que lo que siento por él sea tan importante.

–Así es. Un amor mucho más profundo que no suele ser propio de una chica de tu edad. –Responde Ophanimon.

–Ya lo sé...todos dicen que no tengo 14 años, que soy una bebé, que no crezco...–murmuro más para mí que para ella.

–Eso no es cierto–me tranquiliza Ophanimon–Que tú no te comportes como ellas no significa que no crezcas. Es más, en algunos aspectos tú eres más grande que tus compañeras.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio. De repente, ella se levanta y me dice

–Por ahora no puedo hacerte volver a tu tiempo. ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí, hasta que puedas volver?

–Si no es muchia molestia...–pregunté.

–No, para nada. –Me contestó sonriendo.

***

Los días pasan y cada vez aprendo más en este hermoso lugar. ¡Angewomon y Galateamon son unas Digimon ángeles recontra copadas! Bue, de Angewomon ya sabía mucho, pero ahora sé que Galateamon es realmente poderosa y genial. Y ya son como tres o cuatro días acá y me han pasado cosas muy interesantes. Por ejemplo: salir a los jardines del casillo de Ophanimon con Lillymon, leer cosas muy interesantes con Nefertimon...tantas cosas... 

~Nadia flashback~

–Ophanimon, Cherubimon me llamó muchias veces "heredera de los cuatro emblemas", ¿sabés porqué?

–Además de ser la Guerrera de la Esperanza eres la heredera de los cuatro emblemas. Eso significa que tu te reflejas en cuatro de los diez emblemas: Esperanza, Luz, Sabiduría y Pureza (N/A: ¿Les suena? ¡SÍIIIIIIIIII! ¡TAKUMI Y MISHIRO! ¡Mis parejas favoritas!). 

– ¿Cómo que me reflejo en esos emblemas?–pregunté.

–Tienes las conductas de los elegidos poseedores de esos emblemas. –Respondió Ophanimon. Me quedé pensando.

"La sabiduría de Koushiro, la pureza de Mimi, la esperanza de Takeru y la Luz de Hikari. ¿Yo tengo todos esos emblemas? Suena tan raro..."

–Es raro...Quiero decir, ¿por eso me buscaba tanto Cherubimon?

–Sí. Tienes un poder tan inmenso que incluso para ti es peligroso.

– ¿Cómo?

–Sí. El poder de cada uno de los emblemas tenía que despertarse por turnos. De lo contrario, morirías. Tú sola debes describir tus poderes y no forzarlos.

–Ahá. Muchias gracias, Ophanimon. Ahora entiendo...

~Fin del flashback~

–Señorita Nadia, ¿se siente bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes, Lillymon...Estoy sólo pensando.

–Si no le molesta Señorita... ¿en qué piensa?

–En mis amigos que están en mi tiempo...seguro que están muy preocupados–respondí, y sentí como mis mejillas desprendían calor con rapidez.

– ¿Sus amigos, señorita Nadia?

–Sip. – ¡Cómo los extraño! En especial a vos, Kouji... Te extraño muchísimo...

– ¡¡¡ENEMIGOS A LA VISTA!!! SEÑORA OPHANIMON, ¡SE ACERCA UN EJÉRCITO DE DIGIMONS BESTIA!–Nefertimon pasó a toda velocidad hacia la parte más alta del castillo.

– ¿¡Qué!?–pregunto como una loca. Lillymon me interrumpe.

– ¡Vámonos de aquí! Es peligroso y agarrándome la mano, me lleva corriendo (mejor dicho me arrastra) hacia no sé donde.

–Pero, ¿adónde?–pregunto.

–Sólo sígueme–me dijo ella.

En ese momento nos cruzamos con Ophanimon.

– ¡Mi señora! ¡Se acerca un ejército de Digimons bestia!–anunció Lillymon.

–Ya veo...Entonces ya se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer...

– ¿Es Cherubimon?–pregunto con miedo. Nadie me contesta, aumentando mi nerviosismo. 

–Apúrate. Ya es hora de que vuelvas al presente. –Me dice Ophanimon, mirándome con firmeza.

Un hoyo apareció de la nada frente a nosotras.

– ¿Ya me tengo que ir?–pregunto. –Todavía hay algo que te quiero preguntar...

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo puedo vencer a Nemessismon? Ella es mi hermana...Yo no puedo lastimarla...

–Toma–me dice Ophanimon–esto es lo que necesitas. –Y me puso en mis manos mi D-Scanner.

– ¿Mi D-Scanner?–repito, atónita.

–Todo lo que necesitas es esto. Y recuerda, cree siempre en ti: no te subestimes. Si te lo propones, podrás hacer milagros con tus manos. Vamos, ¡vete! Ellos te necesitan. 

–Ophanimon... ¡yo quiero ayudarte! ¡Quiero pelear contra esos!

– ¡No sobrevivirás!–se le escapa a Lillymon.

–Lamento decirte que no puedes, Nadia.

–Pero yo...

–Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver–me corta ella, adivinando nuevamente mis pensamientos. –Vete ya, y no mires para atrás.

Y cruzando el hoyo, vuelvo con mis amigos.

Llego a un lugar todo destrozado. Aguzo mis oídos y oigo unos gritos de dolor. Me asomo por entre los árboles y puedo ver a todos los chicos inconscientes y mostrando su Digicode...menos Kouichi. Frente a ellos está Nemessismon, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. No puedo dejar que los mate, ¡NO PUEDO! Me transformo en Galateamon, al tiempo que le escucho decir:

–Vaya, vaya...el que me faltaba...–murmuró con malicia. –WOLFMON DE LA LUZ, ¡HA LLEGADO TU HORA!

Ni lo sueñes, ¡A MI KOUJI NO LE VAS A HACER NADA! Me adelanto para que me vea.

– ¡NEMESSISMON, YO SOY TU OPONENTE! ¡ESTO ES ALGO ENTRE VOS Y YO!

Hermana, aguantá un poco más...que ya te voy a rescatar.


	21. Hello

Capítulo 18: Hello

-----------

**_Playground_****_ school bell rings again_**

La campana del recreo de la escuela suena otra vez

**_Rain clouds come to play again_**

Nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar otra vez

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_**

Acaso nadie te dijo que ella ya no respira?

**_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to_**

Hola, soy tu mente, dándote alguien con quien hablar

**_Hello_**

Hola

-----------

–Vaya... de paso mato dos pájaros de un tiro... Veamos... ¿a quién de ustedes dos mataré primero?

–A mí. –Dijo Galateamon con decisión.

–Ni lo sueñes, seré yo. –Interrumpió Wolfmon.

–NO–Le contestó Galateamon con firmeza.

–Nadita, escúchame, por favor–le rogó el Digimon. –No permitiré que arriesgues tu vida.

–Y yo la tuya–le respondió ella. 

– ¡Qué tierno! Si se quieren tanto... ¡pues morirán juntos!–dijo Nemessismon con ironía, y les mandó su mejor ataque. – ¡ZONA ZERO!

El ataque se acercaba a ellos dos, pero Galateamon fue más rápida.

–Perdoname, Kouji–le murmuró Galateamon. Con un movimiento rápido sacó del círculo de la zona cero a Wolfmon, quien cayó al suelo...pero ella quedó atrapada ahí.

– ¡DESAPARECE!–Gritó Nemessismon. 

El dolor era indescriptible...Nadia deseó con desesperación que este sufrimiento cesara...estar inconsciente...morir...En ese justo momento, ella oyó una voz suplicante en su interior.

"– ¡NO! ¡NI PIENSES QUE LO HARÁS, NEMESSISMON! ¡NO LE HARÁS DAÑO!"

Era la misma voz que ella había oído aquella vez en el Lucero de la Rosa...sólo que esa voz hablaba en su idioma, en español... Entonces Nadia sintió que se sumía en un sueño tan real como todos los anteriores...

Vio a la pequeña niña que chillaba a Luccemon en el Lucero... esa niña se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, lloraba, mientras le hablaba a Nemessismon.

– ¡SABES BIEN QUE SIN MÍ TU NO EXISTES, NEMESSISMON! Y por eso... ¡Y POR ESO PIENSO BORRARME PARA BORRARTE!

La niña se volvió hacia Nadia y le habló con la voz partida.

–Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto... De veras lo siento...

–Está bien. Te entiendo.... No tenés la culpa. –le respondió Nadia, acercándose a ella.

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Nadia asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que mirar a esa chica era como mirarse a un espejo: eran idénticas, salvo por el pelo (que en la otra chica no tenía esos peculiares reflejos rojizos).

–Acaba conmigo.

Las palabras sonaron como bofetadas para Nadia.

– ¡NO! ¿Cómo querés que te haga eso? Vos... ¡vos sos mi hermana! ¡No puedo!

–Nemessimon y yo estamos fusionadas. Una no puede existir sin la otra. Por eso quiero que acabes conmigo.

–Pero... ¡No puedo...yo no puedo!

– ¡Por favor!–le rogó la niña. –Hazlo. Sino, ella matará a tus amigos...y a él.

Era obvio que se refería a Kouji, quien estaba como los demás: inconsciente en el suelo, tan débil que su digicode había aparecido.

–Hazlo...Por favor... Nemessismon pronto se recuperará, ¡HAZLO AHORA!

Con ese grito se rompió la conexión. Nadia, como Galateamon, volvió a sentir ese dolor punzante en su interior.

"¡No puedo! No puedo matar a mi propia hermana... ¡no puedo ni quiero! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! ¡No puede ser que sólo así pueda salvar el Digimundo!

En ese momento brilló su D-Scanner, del cual salió un rayo de luz blanca que perforó el domo formado por la Zona Cero.

– "¡Es verdad! ¡No pienso darme por vencida! ¡Nunca!"–Galateamon rompió la zona cero y salió. Nemessismon estaba sorprendida.

– ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!?–Barbotó horrorizada.

–Eso no importa ahora, Nemessismon. Le prometí algo a mi hermana y pienso cumplirlo, ¿entendiste?–dijo Galateamon, señalándola con firmeza.

– ¡MALDITA CELESTE!–Puteó Nemessismon. Galateamon entendió que "Celeste" era el nombre su hermana. El virus le tiró un ataque muy poderoso– ¡ALA ESPELUZNANTE!

El ataque le dio a Galateamon y ella cayó sin energías en el suelo y regresó a ser ella misma, como le había pasado a los demás. Patamon se acercó corriendo a ella.

– ¡Nadia, NADIA! ¡Despertá, por favor!–mientras gritaba la sacudía con fuerza. En ese momento su D-Scanner brilló otra vez y su luz despertó a Nadia.

– ¡No puede ser!–murmuró por lo bajo. – ¿Cómo volví a ser yo misma?

–El ataque de Nemessismon fue muy fuerte y te agotó. –le explicó Patamon. – ¿Qué te pasa?

–Cuidá a los demás, Patamon. 

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir peleando?–Preguntó Patamon.

–Por supuesto–contestó Nadia, agarrando su D-Scanner. Realmente estaba muy lastimada, así que no era raro que Patamon le preguntara eso.

–Pero...estás re-mal. ¿Y si no pasás de esta?

–Bueno, hay que intentarlo, ¿no?–le respondió ella con una sonrisa. –No te preocupés, todo va a estar bien.

----

**_If I smile and don't relieve_**

Si sonrío y no lo creo

**_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_**

Pronto sé que despertaré de este sueño

**_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_**

No intentes arreglame, no estoy rota

**_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_**

Hola, soy la mentira que vive por ti para que te puedas esconder 

**_Don't cry_**

No llores

----

Ella se adelantó con su D-Scanner en la mano. Entonces éste brilló y Nadia pudo escuchar la voz de Ophanimon de nuevo.

–Recibe una nueva fuerza, Nadia Ascasubi. No es el poder de ningún emblema, sino del tuyo propio...de tu esperanza.

– ¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION!–gritó Nadia. La evolución con sus dos Spirits fusionados la había convertido en... ¡OPHANIMON! (N/A: No sé si Ophanimon está en la línea evolutiva original, pero como en DF la forma En entrenamiento de Ophanimon es Salamon...)

– ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE!?–gritó Nemessismon.

En su interior Nadia sintió que le hablaba Ophanimon.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

–Es cierto. –respondió Nadia.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer para vencerla?–le preguntó el ángel.

–Ningún ataque.

Fuera de la conversación que mantenían Ophanimon y Nadia, Nemessismon observaba al Digimon con sorna.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?–le preguntó a Ophanimon.

–No voy a usar violencia contigo, Nemessismon. –Respondió la aludida. Y soltando sus armas (la jabalina del Edén) comenzó a cantar una relajante y sobrenatural melodía, tan majestuosa que era imposible de describir (N/A: Es el tema de Ophanimon. Una canción que me gusta muchio). 

– ¡TA' QUE TE PARIÓ! ¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!–Puteó Nemessismon entre sorprendida y furiosa, al ver que no podía mover ni un dedo.

–No tengas miedo, yo te voy a dar mi amor.

–Tu... ¿amor?

Ophanimon se acercó a su oponente y le tomó las manos.

–No puedo lastimarte; no si estás ahí adentro, Celeste. –Dijo ella con dulzura. –Por eso quiero purificarte.

Nemessismon se fue lentamente entregando a esa sensación de paz que Ophanimon empezó a transmitirle.

– ¿Qué está haciendo Nadia?–preguntó Patamon asombrado.

– ¡Está purificando a Nemessismon!–respondió Bokomon.

– ¡WOW!–exclamó Neemon.

– ¡Qué inteligente!–Dijo Patamon. Los tres Digimons observaban a las dos Digimons, mientras Nadia-Galateamon le hablaba a Celeste-Nemessismon.

– ¿Sabés? Siempre quise tener una hermana. Cuando era chiquita le pedía a los Reyes Magos, a Papá Noel, para el día del Niño que me trajeran una hermanita. Además me quiero saber porqué los bebés se ríen tanto cuando los miro. Capaz que tengo monos en mi cara. –le confió Nadia a Nemessismon, mientras la purificaba. –Lo raro es que yo siempre "sabía" que tenía una hermana. Raro, muy raro...–dijo en un tono gracioso y acompañado de una sonrisa. –Te voy a contar muchas cosas más...pero después de que regreses, ¿sí? Porque...yo te quiero muchísimo...Celeste.

----

**_Suddenly_****_ I know I'm not sleeping_**

De repente sé que no estoy durmiendo

**_Hello_****_ I'm still here_**

Hola, todavía estoy aquí

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

Todo eso pertenece al ayer

----

–Yo también, hermana. –Dijo Nemessismon o, mejor dicho, Celeste. Eso significaba que Nemessismon había sido completamente purificada. Un brillo cegador surgió de ambas, impidiendo ver lo que pasaba a Bokomon, Neemon y Patamon. Cuando abrieron sus ojos de nuevo, ellos pudieron a Ophanimon bajando con una chica de trenzas castañas en sus brazos. El ángel la depositó con suavidad en el suelo, y luego ella volvió a ser Nadia.

– ¿Estás bien, Nadius?–preguntó Patamon.

–Sí. ¡Aw!–exclamó levemente, agarrándose el brazo. Tenía en él una pequeña herida. –Bueno, con esto, casi bien. –Agregó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Estuviste genial!–gritó Bokomon. Entonces su D-Scanner se iluminó.

–Muy bien hecho, Nadia. Ahora despertaste tu propio poder, tu fortaleza.

– ¿Mi fortaleza?–repitió Nadia. En la pantalla de su D-Scanner brillaba un nuevo símbolo.

–Este nuevo emblema no es ninguno de los antiguos, representa tu propio poder: la fortaleza que hay en ti.

Nadia se quedó mirando un rato largo el D-Scanner hasta que la voz de Bokomon la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Entonces… ¿qué era lo que tenías que sacrificar para derrotar a Nemessismon?

–Mi antiguo emblema–respondió Nadia, atando cabos como ella solía hacer en la escuela. –Al despertar mi propio poder mi emblema ya no servía…por eso tenía que desaparecer.

–Es algo extraño, pero interesante. –Opinó Bokomon.

–Pues yo no entendí nada–dijo Neemon. Bokomon, irritado y harto, le tiró de sus pantalones gritando "Gomapucchin! ¡Cómo puede ser que no entiendas!"

Mientras que Bokomon le decía de todo a Neemon, Nadia fue a ver qué les pasaba a los demás. Aunque su Digicode ya no estuviera visible (signo de que no estaban en riesgo de desaparecer) ninguno despertaba. Se acercó a Kouji deprisa. ¿Y si él estaba…? No, ¡no podía ser! Porque sino él directamente no estaría ahí…

–No te preocupés, Nadius, están dormidos–dijo Patunguis, que estaba junto a Tomoki. –Seguro que van a despertar en un rato.

– ¿Seguro?–preguntó Nadia. 

–Sip. –respondió el digimon. La chica suspiró aliviada al escuchar la respiración acompasada de Kouji, que indicaba que él dormía profundamente.

–Qué suerte…–dijo en un susurro bajo, mientras miraba con ojos de enamorada al chico. 

"Qué suerte saber que no te pasó nada malo, Kouji; que suerte saber que el sufrimiento de Celeste ya terminó; que suerte que ya te tengo a mi lado, hermanita. Pero… ¿qué va a venir después de esto?"

Mientras Celeste, la hermana que Nadia creyó tanto tiempo no tener, dormía por el cansancio causado por haber sido purificada; Luccemon, que había mirado todo desde su escondite en las tinieblas, sonrió con malicia.

–Ya veo…con que esa niña destruyó a Nemessismon sin matar a la otra….qué hábil. Pobres guerreros legendarios…ya se acerca el momento de que yo, el enviado, renueve el Digimundo.

N/A: Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con el capítulo 18! La canción es "Hello" de Evanescence (el de "Bring me to life", no sé si lo oyeron…). La verdad es q' cuando escuchaba esta canción se me venía a la mente este capítulo…encima la q' canta tiene una voz super buena. Como la canción está en inglés, les puse la traducción al español; aunque no sé si está bien hecha, porque no soy muy buena en inglés. Bueno, si les gustó sólo dejen un rewiew, sip? Quiero q' me digan si este chap. les gustó (tomatazos, felicitaciones, etc, etc, etc…) Tb el capítulo 14 (la parte d' NADOUJI) lo hice sonfic! Ya pueden agregarme al MSN! nadilius_weasley@hotmail.com Bueno, los dejo (por ahora). Hasta el próximo chap.! ^_^


	22. ¡Volvé a casa, Celeste!

Capítulo 19: ¡Volvé a casa, Celeste!

Ya había pasado algunos días desde que Nadia había derrotado a Nemessismon y salvado a Celeste. Simplemente Celeste estaba tan bien que cualquiera que la viera hablar con tanta soltura diría que ella era una niña completamente normal, no que había pertenecido al lado oscuro. Ella y su hermana se habían contado muchas cosas en esos días, y aunque pareciera que ya se habían dicho todo ellas sabían que todo eso no era ni la mitad. El ya conocido problema del idioma se resolvió con mucha facilidad: Celeste hablaba con los demás chicos en un inglés perfecto.

Mientras tanto, los demás chicos estaban muy extrañados por el hecho de que todo el Digimundo estuviera tan "tranquilo". Kouji tenía el presentimiento de que esta tranquilidad era temporal y que sólo significaba que un enemgo mucho peor estaba esperando el momento para aparecer.

–Lo que sea que está atrás de esto quiere que estemos confiados de que ganaremos. No por nada todo está tan tranquilo–opinó una noche, mientras todos los chicos cenaban junto al fuego.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba preocupado por eso. Kouichi Kimura no dejaba de pensar en el momento cuando él fue atacado en la pelea contra Nemessismon. Él había sido el único de ellos que no había mostrado su Digicode al estar inconsciente, cosa que lo intrigaba. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo para él? No lo sabía. Tal vez debería preguntárselo a Bokomon, de seguro él tenía en su libro información sobre eso… Kouichi meditaba eso en la noche, mientras todos dormían.

Celeste, por su parte, estaba muy pensativa también. Nadia era muy alegre, una hermana mayor fantástica. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que su hermana tuviera ya novio; pero en su interior Celeste sabía que juntos, Kouij y Nadia hacían una muy linda pareja. Sí, se notaba que ellos dos se querían… Ella era muy joven todavía para tener novio, pero nunca nadie le había dicho que era pequeña para enamorarse…aún. En ese momento Celeste sacó algo de su bolsillo: un Digivice medio raro, el cual sólo mostraba una intermitente 'lluvia'.

–Lopmon…–murmuró la chica, mientras miraba al Digivice. 

"¡Cómo te extraño, Lopmon, mi amigo! Quisiera tenerte a mi lado y, como antes, caminar por el Digimundo hasta que nuestros pies no den más, jugar en cualquier lugar, o simplemente estar tirada en un campo lleno de flores como solíamos hacer antes de que fueras invadido por la oscuridad"

Entonces el aparato brilló y en su pantalla apareció una especie de huevo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que el huevo se rompió, y apareció un mensaje.

"Vení a buscarme."

Celeste no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del colchón de hojas en el que descansaba, y ni había dado dos pasos cuando alguien la interrogó.

– ¿A dónde te diriges?–le preguntó Kouichi.

–Eh… yo voy…a…–titubeó la chica. En ese momento algo parecido a una brújula apareció en su Digivice. Los cuadrantes de la "brújula" se movían como locos. Ella lo apuntó hacia el norte y el Digivice se quedó apuntando hacia allí.

"Lopmon, esperame un poco más, ya voy para allá". Pero todavía había un pequeño problema.

–Perdoname, me tengo que ir ahora. –Dijo Celeste con rapidez–Decile a mi hermana que no se preocupe, que voy a estar bien.

– ¿Y cómo piensas llegar a donde quieres ir?–preguntó el chico y a Celeste se le cayó el alma a los pies.

–No lo sé… ya me las arreglaré.

–Nadia no te va a dejar ir sola–dijo Kouichi–Te acompaño.

–Pero…

–Es peligroso que estés sola, alguien puede atacarte.

–Pero si tú te lastimas yo no te podré ayudar–murmuró Celeste.

–Mejor que me lastime yo que tú–dijo el chico–no puedes ir sola por el Digimundo, ni siquiera lo conoces.

–Ja, ¡mira quién habla!–se le escapó a Celeste. Kouichi le respondió con cierta melancolía.

–Mientras fui Duskmon tuve la oportunidad de viajar por el Digimundo; conozco muchos lugares seguros. –Respondió el, zanjando la cuestión. Celeste se tuvo que resignar.

–De acuerdo.

–Entonces espera un momento–Kouichi sacó de un bolsillo una lapicera y, arrancando una hoja gruesa y resistente de un árbol que había por allí, garabateó una nota en japonés. Puso la hoja debajo de una piedra, agarró su D-Scanner negro, se puso su gorra azul y miró a la chica. – ¿Vamos?

 –Bue…–dijo Celeste y, guiados por su Digivice, los dos alejaron hacia el norte.

– ¡CELESTEEEEEEEEE!–Gritaba Nadia como loca– ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

– ¡KOUICHI!–gritaba Kouji, tan preocupado como Nadia.

– ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?–preguntó Izumi a Takuya.

–Ni idea–respondió el chico, y siguió gritando a los cuatro vientos– ¡CELESTEEEE! ¡KOUICHIIII!

– ¡Aquí hay una nota!–dijo Tomoki. El chico la agarró y luego de leerla rápidamente, habló–Es de Kouichi.

– ¿Qué dice?–preguntaron Nadia y Kouji al mismo tiempo.

Tomoki la leyó en voz alta.

_Celeste recibió un mensaje por su Digivice. La acompaño porque es peligroso que viaje sola a no sé donde. Les avisaré en cuanto pueda. Kouichi._

– ¿Qué Celeste recibió un mensaje?–repitió Izumi. –Suena muy raro…

–Por lo menos Kouichi está con ella–opinó Jumpei.

–Espero que no sea una trampa de Luccemon–murmuró Bokomon.

–Ojalá que no–dijo Nadia preocupada.

–Kouichi va a cuidarla–aseguró Kouji–él no dejaría el campamento por cualquier estupidez.

–Es cierto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Takuya rodeó con sus brazos a Izumi.

–Será mejor que intentemos seguirlos–dijo Bokomon.

–Es verdad, no me voy a quedar acá sin hacer nada–dijo Patunguis con decisión.

– ¡Entonces ya está decidido!–gritó Tomoki con alegría– ¡VAMOS A BUSCAR A KOUICHI Y CELESTE!

***

– ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?–preguntó Kouichi.

–Sí. Debemos de estar cerca–respondió Celeste–esta cosa está como loca. Los dos chicos caminaron un poco más y vieron desde no tan lejos una especie de isla en cuyo centro era un gran árbol.

– ¿Es ahí?–preguntó Kouichi.

–Eso parece.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando el paisaje. Una suave brisa agitó levemente sus cabellos y el monumental árbol se mostraba esplendoroso a la distancia. Celeste miró su Digivice: uno de los cuadrantes apuntaba al árbol. Luego de ese rato de silencio los dos chicos decidieron bajar con cuidado. Hubo un momento especialmente tenso cuando Celeste tropezó y casi se cae, pero por suerte Kouichi la agarró justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? No tendría que haberlo dejado venir conmigo, pero (por más extraño que suene) su presencia me hace sentir tranquila, segura, protegida. Creo que voy a tener que preguntarle a Nadia…o a Izumi."

Cuando llegaron cerca del árbol se encontraron primero con pequeños arbustos. Celeste se sorprendió de que de ellos colgaban, como si fueran sus frutos… ¡huevos! Pero no eran huevos comunes, tenían diferentes colores y diseños. La chica miró de nuevo su Digivice, y vio que sus cuadrantes ya no se movían para todos lados: simplemente se quedaron señalando el punto en el que ellos dos estaban.

–Parece que es acá–murmuró la niña. Entonces del Digivice salió un rayo de luz, que fue directo a un huevo, señalándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué señaló ese huevo?

"No será este el huevo de… ¿de mi Lopmon?", pensó Celeste de repente. Cuando ella tomó el huevo entre sus manos, éste empezó a sacudirse. Apareció una pequeña rajadura, que pronto se hizo más grande…hasta que se rompió por completo, lanzando una especie de humo por todos lados. Cuando el humo se disipó, Celeste pudo ver a un pequeño Digimon entre sus brazos.

– ¡Hola!–dijo el Digimon–Ya sabía que vendrías a buscarme.

–Lopmon…–murmuró Celeste, al borde de largarse a llorar. –Te esperé tanto…

–Yo también–le respondió el pequeño Lopmon.

***

–Cuídate mucho, ¿si?–dijo Izumi.

–Pero… ¿por qué tengo que volver a casa? ¡Yo me quiero quedar acá!–protestó Celeste.

Ahora se les había sumado un 2do Digimon, una Salamon que ellos suponían que era la reencarnación de Ophanimon. Ahora los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo estaban juntos de nuevo. Nadia puso los ojos en blanco y le explicó por centésima vez a Celeste. Tenía que volver si o sí a su mundo, no podía estar ahí…era demasiado peligroso. En la estación de Trailmons de la Ciudad del Acero estaban todos ellos. 

–Es peligroso que estés acá, ¿entendiste? Lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu casa.

– ¿Pero por qué? Si yo tengo a mi compañero Digimon…

– ¿Compañero Digimon?–repitió Jumpei, que había estado muy callado mientras Nadia e Izumi intentaban convencer a Celeste de regresar al mundo de los humanos– ¿Eres una Tamer?

–Sí. ¡Yo soy la Tamer de Lopmon!–exclamó orgullosa la niña.

– ¡Pero Lopmon es la reencarnación de Cherubimon!–Dijo Bokomon. –La reencarnación de un Digimon tan poderoso como uno de los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo no puede tener un Tamer. Es simplemente imposible.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Si yo tengo un Digivice significa que soy una Tamer!–chilló enojada Celeste. En ese momento el Digivice se rajó por varios lados y se hizo mil pedazos en las manos de la chica.

–El Digivice…

–Se… ¡se rompió!–dijo Nadia.

–Eso significa que el vínculo entre ella y Lopmon se ha roto–dedujo Bokomon. 

Celeste se quedó un rato sin habla y luego se largó a llorar.

– ¡No es justo! Yo siempre quise ser una Tamer y ahora que tenía a Lopmon tengo que volver… ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero pelear contra los malos!

–Te prometo que yo pelearé contra ellos por ti, ¿si? Vamos, Celeste, no llores más…–dijo Lopmon, acercándose a la que había sido hasta segundos atrás su Tamer.

Celeste se secó las lágrimas con su mano, y luego miró a todos los que estaban a su lado.

–De acuerdo…voy a volver a casa.

– ¡Así se habla!–Dijo Takuya con energía.

Justo mientras hablaban llegó un Trailmon.

–Vamos. Ya llegó un Trailmon–le apremió Nadia.

Celeste se dio vuelta y abrazó a su hermana.

–Cuando llegue te voy a mandar un mail–dijo Celeste, cuando se separó de su hermana mayor.

–Dale. ¿Tenés mi dirección?–como Celeste no dijo nada, Nadia arrancó una hoja del anotador que tenía en la mochila. Con un lápiz que le prestó Jumpei garabateó como pudo su dirección de mail y le entregó el papel a la chica.

–Vete, antes de que el Trailmon se vaya–dijo Izumi.

–Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? ¿Lo vas a hacer?–le preguntó Patamon.

–Claro, Patamon. Voy a extrañarlos mucho. –respondió ella. Entonces se acercó a Kouji e, indicándole que se acercara, le dijo en voz bajita: –Mejor que cuides a mi hermana o te _reventamos_...

Dejando a Kouji un poco confundido (¿qué quería decir con eso de "te reventamos"?)Celeste se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego se subió al Trailmon.

– ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve, niña?–preguntó el Digimon.

– ¡Llévala a la estación que está cerca del acceso al mundo de los humanos, Worm!–Chilló Bokomon.

El Trailmon llamado Worm empezó a echar humo y comenzó a moverse. Celeste se asomó a la ventanilla más cercana y vio a los amigos de su hermana agitando la mano y a Nadia, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir a la par del vagón y agitando la mano también. Ella hizo lo mismo hasta que fue demasiado rápido y entonces su hermana se quedó saludando.

– ¡HASTA LUEGO, CELESTE!–Fue lo último que pudo escuchar la chica.

Celeste se quedó saludándolos hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren tomó una curva. Por la ventanilla veía pasar el hermoso paisaje del Digimundo, con sus árboles y las casas de los Digimons. Celeste sintió una punzada de nostalgia. No sabía lo que iba a pasar con su hermana y los demás... pero ahora entendía que ella había hecho bien en irse. No, era mejor dejar esto en mano de los expertos. 

 "Aunque no me recuerdes más, el hecho de tenerte a mi lado me hace feliz. Sigue con tu vida si quieres, compañero, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón. No importa si ya no eres mi Digimon compañero; pero yo como la Tamer que fui (tu Tamer), nunca te voy a olvidar. No dudes de eso, Lopmon, no lo dudes."


	23. El último deseo de Kouichi

HOLAAAAAA! Hace cuánto q' no les escribo acá? Jejeje, es q' estuve muy ocupada… viaje d' egresados (nos fue d' 10), tareas… y la peor parte del año cerca: las pruebas d' fin d' año (¡el último esfuerzo!). VI MATRIX REVOLUTIONS!!!! Ahhhhhh! Fue taaaaaan lindo… mucha acción, partes en q' daban ganas d' llorar como loka, y un final q' más o menos me gustó (ni piensen q' se los voy a decir!). Bueno, este capítulo…está casi todo copiado del nº48 de Frontier, salvo algunas cositas q' se me ocurrieron a mí (la verdad, no me sorprendería si la Toei me acusa d' plagio…). Si les gustó dejen un rewiew o un mail a nadiaginny@aol.com o a nadilius_weasley@hotmail.com(si quieren chatear conmigo). Chausis!

Capítulo 19: El último deseo de Kouichi

Los chicos estaban viendo cómo se alejaba Worm, cuando una explosión los sorprendió. Por un momento no pudieron ver nada, pero luego vieron un paisaje totalmente distinto. 

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?–murmuró Tomoki entre toses. Una voz desconocida para ellos respondió a su pregunta.

–Están la luna amarilla y su hora, Guerreros legendarios, ha llegado. –Dijo la voz.

Cuando pudieron ver mejor, Nadia reconoció al ser.

– ¡Luccemon!–exclamó ella.

–Exacto. Únanse a mí, guerreros legendarios, y perdonaré sus vidas.

–Eso nunca–respondió Kouichi, desafiante.

– ¿Ah no? Ya lo veremos. Pronto me suplicarás de rodillas que no te mate. –Y lanzó un ataque.

Los chicos no tardaron en convertirse en los Guerreros Legendarios.

– ¡Remolino de pétalos!–dijo Flairymon. El ataque no le hizo nada a Luccemon, éste simplemente lo esquivó y se lo mandó de vuelta a Flairymon, quien resultó lastimada.

– ¡Flairymon!–Gritó Blizmon. – ¡Trueno Milenario!

Pasó lo mismo: Luccemon simplemente evadió el ataque y se devolvió a Blizmon con el doble de fuerza. Tomoki intentó también, pero terminó igual que los demás.

– ¡Esperen!–Adhramon miró a los demás, como si intentara decirles algo.

–Ya entendí–dijo Flairymon. – ¡remolino de pétalos!

– ¡TRUENO MILENARIO!

– ¡BOMBAS DE NIEVE!

Blizmon, Chakamon y ella combinaron sus ataques, los cuales fueron hacia Luccemon.

–No les servirá de nada–dijo Luccemon, y les devolvió el ataque de nuevo.

–Ahora nos toca a nosotros–dijo Adhramon. Sus bolas de fuego se combinaron con el meteoro de la oscuridad de Löwemon. Pasó lo mismo que antes: sus ataques combinados regresaron a ellos.

–Inútil_, ¿crees que con eso me vencerás? Sólo eres un alma perdida…_–al parecer Luccemon estaba hablando sólo a la mente de Kouichi.

"¿Qué?", se preguntó el chico.

– _¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado porqué no mostrabas Digicode?_–le preguntó Luccemon.

"No, la verdad es que nunca pensé que…_fuera importante", le respondió Kouichi._

–_No muestras Digicode porque _no lo tienes_. ¿No lo entiendes? Bueno, te lo diré directamente:_ sólo tu alma está aquí en el Digimundo. Si mueres aquí también lo harás allá...–Kouichi quería decirle miles de cosas a Luccemon, pero justo en ese momento el Digimon dejó de hablarle a su mente.

Galateamon miró a Beowulfmon. Ahora todo dependía de ellos dos. Combinaron sus ataques (cazador diurno+estrella milagrosa), pero pasó lo mismo. En todos los casos, la fuerza del impacto los hizo volver a ser ellos mismos.

Luccemon miró a los chicos con superioridad.

– ¿Se rinden?–les preguntó.

– ¡Nunca!–le contestó Nadia. En ese momento los D-Scanners de todos los chicos brillaron y pequeñas columnas de luz salieron de ahí. Dos fueron hacia el D-Scanner de Takuya y otros dos hacia el de Kouji; mientras que del de Nadia salieron dos columnas, cada una de las cuales fue hacia uno de los dos D-Scanners.

– ¡HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!–Gritaron Takuya y Kouji. Ellos se convirtieron en…

¡KAISER GREYMON! (Spirits del Viento+ Spirits del Hielo+ Spirits de la Tierra+ Spirits de la Hierba+ Spirits del Fuego)

¡MAGNA GARURUMON! (Spirits del Trueno+ Spirits del Agua+ Spirits de la Oscuridad+ Spirits de la Luz + Spirits del Acero)

–Ni crean que con eso me vencerán–se mofó Luccemon. 

– ¿Ah, no?–Dijo Kaiser Greymon – ¡DRAGÓN DE NUEVE CABEZAS!

– ¡BAZUCA DESTRUCTORA! –Dijo Magna Garurumon.

Luccemon se desvaneció en cuanto recibió los ataques.

– ¡BRAVO!–Gritó Patamon. Todos vitoreaban como locos a Kaiser Greymon y Magna Garurumon, pero Nadia, ajena a eso, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kaiser Greymon y Magna Garurumon volvieron a ser Takuya y Kouji respectivamente.

– ¡TAKUYA, LO VENCISTE!–Gritó Izumi, y corrió a abrazar al chico. Obviamente Takuya estaba rojo como un tomate. Kouji sólo se limitó a sonreír.

– ¿Pasa algo, Nadius?–preguntó Tomoki.

–Hay algo raro–murmuró la chica, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

– ¿Qué es raro?–quiso saber Jumpei. Ahora todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras.

–Luccemon no tenía Digicode–dijo la chica.

– ¡Es cierto!–exclamó Bokomon.

–Bokomon, ¿vos sabés qué significa eso?–le preguntó Nadia al Digimon.

–Si no hay Digicode no es un Digimon, nada más.

_Sólo tu alma está aquí en el Digimundo. Si mueres aquí también lo harás allá..._ A Kouichi todavía le rondaban esas palabras por su mente. ¿Entonces él estaba muerto? ¿Él no tenía nada que hacer en el Digimundo? ¿Acaso él había llegado ahí por error? Lamentablemente alguien se había percatado de su angustia.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Kouichi?–preguntó Patamon.

–No, no me pasa nada.

Pero Kouichi bien sabía que le había mentido.

La voz de Luccemon resonó por donde ellos estaban.

–Ahora que tengo los datos suficientes, puede empezar la renovación de este mundo.

Entonces los chicos y Digimons sintieron que el suelo temblaba debajo de sus pies. La luna amarilla entró en colapso y sus pedazos más grandes chocaron contra otras dos, haciéndolas colapsar también. Nadia sintió que caía al vacío. En su desesperación agarró a Salamon, quien no podía volar, y la abrazó con fuerza. Sin embargo, las dos no cayeron mucho porque Magna Garurumon las agarró justo a tiempo y las dejó en un (ahora) "asterioide".

–Quédense aquí–les dijo el Digimon antes de irse a buscar a los demás.

–Sí…–murmuró Nadia en lo que casi podría tomarse como un suspiro.

–Te gusta ese chico, ¿no?–le preguntó Salamon con complicidad. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Nadia, y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

En poco tiempo todos estaban en ese asteroide, un resto de un de las tres lunas del Digimundo.

– ¡Miren!–dijo Tomoki. Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Luccemon yéndose a un lugar que ellos jamás habían visto, donde debía de estar el Digimundo… ¿¡DÓNDE ESTABA EL DIGIMUNDO!?

– ¡No está!–dijo Izumi.

– ¿"No está" qué?–le preguntó Takuya.

– ¡El Digimundo!–Dijo Jumpei.

–Luccemon se apoderó de la información del Digimundo y de los últimos Digimons sobrevivientes–Explicó Bokomon.

– ¡Qué cruel!–dijo Takuya– ¡Ya va a ver ése desgraciado!

–Luccemon es muy fuerte…–murmuró Nadia.

Mientras ellos hablaban de eso, Kouji se había apartado de los demás.

–Kouji…–dijo Kouichi, acercándose a su hermano y sentándose a su lado. –Quisiera hablarte sobre nuestra madre.

–La verdad, ella es la única que yo llamé así–murmuró Kouji, con una sonrisa. –Pero quisiera que me dijeras que clase de persona es.

–Ella es una mujer muy bonita y llena de energía. Yo la admiro mucho porque me crió sola, si ayuda de nadie. Y…siempre está preocupada por mí.

–Entonces debe estar muy angustiada por ti, hace mucho tiempo que estamos en el Digimundo.

Cuando Kouji dijo eso el rostro de Kouichi se ensombreció. _Sólo tu alma está aquí en el Digimundo. Si mueres aquí también lo harás allá..._

–Kouichi…–murmuró Kouji, mirando la cara triste de su hermano. –Sé que me estás ocultando algo, lo puedo percibir.

– ¿Yo? No, no me pasa nada–contestó Kouichi.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté porqué nos encontramos en el Digimundo. Seguro que fue por el destino… 

Mientras esos dos estaban hablando, los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo en otro lugar.

–Bokomon, ¿sabes algo acerca de cómo vencieron antes a Luccemon?–preguntó Tomoki.

–No tengo muchos detalles, pero sé que los 10 guerreros legendarios unieron sus fuerzas para encerrarlo en las profundidades del Digimundo, en un lugar llamado "El área oscura". Es lo único que queda del Digimundo.

–Ahora que lo pienso se me hace imposible que venzamos a Luccemon–dijo Izumi, mirando hacia el área oscura.

–La luz y la sombra–dijo Patamon.

– ¡Es cierto! La luz y la oscuridad deben unirse…–murmuró Lopmon.

–O sino nunca será posible derrotar a Luccemon–Salamon completó la frase.

– ¿La luz y la oscuridad? ¿A qué se refieren?–Preguntó Jumpei.

–Kouji y Kouichi–murmuró Nadia, que había estado muy callada.

–Ya veo, entonces esos dos son la clave–finalizó Takuya.

– ¿Qué quieren decir?–quiso saber Tomoki.

–Pues verán, pues verán…–empezó Patamon.

– ¿Qué?–Preguntaron todos con curiosidad.

–No lo sabemos–respondieron Patamon, Salamon y Lopmon a coro.

Todos se quedaron mirando un rato largo a los dos hermanos, quienes parecían estar conversando.

– ¿De qué estarán hablando esos dos? Están algo…serios–dijo Izumi.

–Capaz que están hablando sobre "eso"…–murmuró Nadia. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. La chica sintió la presión de sus amigos. –No, no y no. No se los voy a decir.

–Oye, Nadius, dilo–dijo Takuya, con una voz amistosa que parecía ser más impaciente que otra cosa. (N/A: y me salió un versito sin querer!)–Total somos amigos, ¿no?

A Nadia no le gustó mucho esa última frase, pero tuvo que desistir. La presión que ejercían ellos era muy grande.

–Bue, pero después no me digan que no se los dije, ¿eh?–y se acomodó para contarles.

–Dale–la apremió Jumpei. La chica largó un suspiro de cansancio antes de empezar.

–Cuando estaban peleando, Luccemon le dijo algo a Kouichi. Algo que sólo él (teóricamente) podría escuchar. Pero yo también pude escucharlo.

– ¿Qué le dijo?

– ¿Cómo que tú también lo escuchaste?

– ¡Ya voy!–se quejó la chica–Bue, Luccemon le dijo que como no tiene Digicode sólo su alma está acá, y si el muere acá va a morir también en nuestro mundo. Y por lo otro que preguntaron, Luccemon usó la misma forma que usaba Ophanimon para hablarme a mí; los dos podemos escuchar cosas que ustedes no escuchan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Así que era por eso que Kouichi estaba tan preocupado…debía ser horrible.

– ¿Recuerdan?–dijo Tomoki después de un rato. –Nosotros llegamos por los Trailmons, pero Kouichi dijo una vez que el nunca se había subido a uno…

–Y además, muchas veces ustedes mostraban su Digicode cuando recibían heridas fuertes…pero Kouichi nunca lo mostró–dijo Bokomon.

–Creí que era porque él había recibido menos daño–dijo Takuya.

–O porque era más fuerte que nosotros–murmuró Neemon.

–Debe de ser muy feo saber eso… y no poder hacer nada–murmuró Izumi.

– ¿Y no podemos hacer algo por él? Digo, para que se sienta mejor–preguntó Jumpei.

–Creo que no–murmuró Nadia con pesadumbre.

***

–Almas llenas de maldad–dijo Luccemon, mirando a algo que había debajo de él. –Unan sus datos para formar parte del nuevo mundo. –Los datos se unieron y se fueron lejos hasta formar una especie de triángulo, fuera del área oscura. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y horrorizados cuando vieron como se empezaba a distinguir una ciudad.

– ¡Miren!–exclamó Tomoki.

– ¡Es Shibuya!–dijo Takuya

– ¡Y Shinjuku!–agregó Izumi.

– ¡Ah! –Exclamó Nadia– ¡Beccar!

– ¿Shibuya? ¿Shinjuku? ¿Beccar? ¿Qué es eso?–preguntó Patamon, que no entendía ni cinco.

–Son las ciudades donde vivimos–respondió Jumpei.

Kouji se levantó de donde estaba para ir con los demás, pero Kouichi lo detuvo.

–Por favor, Kouji, prométeme algo. –le retuvo el chico.

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Kouji.

–Cuando vuelvas, visita a mamá, ¡por favor!–le rogó Kouichi.

– ¿Porqué?

–Sólo hazlo–dijo Kouichi, y se fue corriendo con los demás, dejando a su hermano bastante confundido.

– ¿Qué quiere Luccemon?–se preguntó Jumpei.

–Capaz… capaz que quiere ir a nuestro mundo–dijo Nadia

– ¡Pero eso es imposible!–exclamó Bokomon. – ¡Los Digimons tienen prohibido ir al mundo de los humanos!

– ¿Y no tenés nada en tu libro?–le preguntó Tomoki.

–Lo revisé todo–dijo Bokomon–pero no hay nada…

Entonces una gran bola de fuego pasó cerca de los chicos. A ellos no les hizo nada… pero Bokomon y su libro se quemaron íntegros.

–Mira, apareció algo escrito–dijo Neemon.

– ¡Ah!–murmuró Bokomon.

– ¿Qué dice?–preguntó Izumi.

–Dice que si un Digimon va al mundo de los humanos, con el tiempo ese mundo entrará en colapso–leyó el Digimon. Las palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría. A ninguno de ellos les costó imaginar a su mundo entrando en colapso por culpa del dominio de Luccemon.

– ¡No lo permitiremos!–dijo Kouichi con valentía.

–Es cierto–le apoyó Takuya. –No dejaremos que llegue ahí, ¿no, chicos?

Los demás asintieron. Bokomon siguió leyendo

–Hace mucho tiempo los 10 guerreros legendarios unieron sus fuerzas para derrotar a Luccemon–cerró el libro y los miró–Tienen que convertirse en los guerreros legendarios.

–Okis–dijo Nadia– ¡VAMOS!

Los chicos se convirtieron en sus respectivos Digimons y se dirigieron al Área oscura.

– ¡Sigámoslos!–dijo Patamon. Los otros Digimons se mostraron de acuerdo y todos ellos siguieron a sus amigos.

***

–Vaya, ¡y yo que creí que habían muerto!–dijo Luccemon con sorna.

Cada uno de ellos intentó herir a Luccemon con sus mejores ataques, pero fallaron.

–No pierdan su tiempo–dijo Luccemon. –Les mostraré cuán por encima de ustedes está mi poder.

En una de sus manos apareció una esfera de Luz, y en la otra una de oscuridad.

–Este es el poder de la luz–dijo. Y se las largó. Löwemon logró esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque, y se alejó de la vista de Luccemon. El Digimon no les dio ni tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando les tiró la esfera de oscuridad.

La primera esfera (la de luz) los cegó pero luego con la segunda sintieron un dolor inmenso, indescriptible. Parecía que no iba a terminar nunca pero luego…paró. Los chicos habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos. Estaban tan cansados y doloridos que no se pudieron mover ni un centímetro.

–Los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad no se pueden mezclar–les explicó Luccemon–. Pero yo tengo la capacidad de hacerlo, no como ustedes.

– ¡TURRO DE MIERDA!

– ¿Quién…?–murmuró Luccemon. 

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para ver quién le había dicho eso al Digimon, pero no fue necesario. Esa manera de hablar era única de…

– ¿Qué dijiste?–dijo Luccemon. – ¡REPÍTELO!–Con un movimiento de su mano algo horroroso fue hacia Nadia, comprimiendo su cuerpo como si fuera una anaconda. La chica, contra lo que todos pensaban, se mostró más tranquila de lo que jamás hubieran esperado.

–Dije que sos un guacho de mierda–repitió ella–. Eso es lo que sos.

– ¡RETRÁCTATE!–Le ordenó Luccemon.

–No. ¿Por qué voy a hacerlo? Mataste a todos esos Digimons porque sí, destruiste todo este mundo… ¿y todavía querés que no te lo diga?

Con un simple movimiento Nadia se liberó de esa horrible cosa que casi la mataba.

–Mejor terminemos con esto–dijo Luccemon. – ¡MUERAN!–Y les mandó la esfera de luz.

Otra vez los chicos sintieron lo mismo, no podían moverse…no podían. A lo lejos oían débilmente las voces de Bokomon y Neemon, diciéndoles algo que ellos no podían entender… 

Kouichi, en la forma de Löwemon, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo su hermano y sus amigos eran asesinados por su enemigo…no, no haría eso. Tenía que hacer algo…y rápido. Así que cuando Luccemon les lanzó la esfera de oscuridad para matarlos definitivamente, el disparó hacia ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando cómo la esfera de oscuridad se acercaba más y más a ellos… era su fin…hasta ahí habían llegado…Jumpei cerró los ojos, preparado para morir…

Oyeron un ruido seco. Jumpei abrió los ojos y, como todos los demás, miró hacia arriba. Alguien se había interpuesto entre las dos esferas…_Kouichi_.

–Miren–dijo Luccemon– ¡Ni siquiera el propio guerrero de la oscuridad puede detener la esfera!

Kouichi estaba retrasando el contacto de las dos esferas con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo, y las dos esferas terminaron por juntarse…y él quedó atrapado en el domo que se formó.

– ¡KOUICHI!–Gritó Kouji instintivamente.

–Chicos, por favor, ¡protejan este mundo!–dijo Löwemon. El domo se rompió y quedó sólo Kouichi, que parecía un fantasma, con sus dos espíritus al lado suyo.

Todos los chicos se quedaron ahí, sin habla, sin moverse. No, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía…  Ninguno de ellos podía aceptarlo.

–Kouji, ¡toma mis Spirits!–le dijo Kouichi.

El chico recibió los Spirits que le daba su hermano casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tomoki no se dio cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Nadia tampoco podía creerlo, Kouichi…no…simplemente no podía ser verdad… ¡era un sueño! ¡Esto era un mal sueño!

–Kouji, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido…

– ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?! ¡SI NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!–Dijo Kouji.

–Lo digo porque cuando regreses…probablemente yo…–Kouichi, o lo que fuera, empezó a temblar–…ya no estaré.

–Oh, ya vete–dijo Luccemon. Y con un movimiento de su mano absorbió el Digicode de Kouichi. –Patéticos sentimientos humanos…me dan asco.

Ahora no sólo Tomoki estaba llorando…también Nadia, Izumi y, obviamente, Kouji.

– ¿Cómo pudiste…?–murmuró Takuya–Luccemon… ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ!

Takuya se vio impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, que cubrió por completo a Kouji y a él. Kouji sintió que algo quería salir de adentro suyo, y así fue: una luz salió de él, tan fuerte que los cegó a todos.

El Digivice de Jumpei empezó a brillar, también el de Izumi y el de Tomoki. De los tres salió un rayo que se dirigió a donde estaban los otros dos chicos. Nadia se dio cuenta de que su Digivice estaba brillando ahora, y supo que hacer: al grito de "¡fuerza, chicos!" un rayo de luz blanquísimo salió del D-Scanner y fue, como todos los anteriores, a donde estaban Takuya y Kouji. Cuando todos los rayos llegaron al domo de "fuego"formado por Takuya, sucedió algo increíble.

– ¡ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

Los Spirits de los 10 guerreros legendarios y los de la Guerrera Perdida (que era como se le llamaba a Ancient Magnadramon) se juntaron en los dos chicos, lo que causó la formación de…

– ¡SOOSANOMON!


End file.
